Poke-Bo-bobo
by delilahmonclova18
Summary: Pokemon from the Pokemon World had been targeted by Czar Baldy Bald the 4th to be use for evil purposes. It's up to Bo-bobo and his friends to stop Czar Baldy Bald the 4th. I don't own either Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo nor Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Bo-bobo

Chapter 1: The Beginning

There was a land called Equestria. Equestria is where all types of ponies live. There are 3 types of ponies; Earth Ponies, Pegasus, and Unicorns. Ponyville is a country of Equestria. All types of ponies lives in Ponyville. This is where Princess Twilight Sparkle, a 4th princess who is the most studious of the mane 6, lives with her assistants Spike, a purple dragon who always help Twilight on several occasions, and Owlowious, Twilight's pet owl, in a crystal treehouse castle. the treehouse was in crystal blue with a mix of purple. Inside, there is a throne room where she and her friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, get to have their own seat with their CutieMarks on top. The mane 6 represent the Elements of Harmony; Applejack is Honesty. Fluttershy is Kindness. Pinkie Pie is Laughter. Rarity is Generousity. Rainbow Dash is Loyalty. Twilight Sparkle is Magic.

They use the Elements of Harmony when danger is up ahead. But, they had to give away the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony, where the Elements of Harmony were founded, because the EverFree Forest was getting out of control. They defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, and Lord Tirac. Canterlot is the capital of Equestria. Alot of famous celebrities go to Canterlot and even rich ponies. Here, it is ruled by 2 sisters; Princess Celestia, the older sister of Luna who can raise the sun, and Princess Luna, the younger sister of Celestia who can raise the moon and go into dreams. Then, there is the Crystal Empire, where the Crystal Ponies lives. It is ruled by Princess Cadence, who is the 3rd princess who can spread the power of love. Twilight Sparkle is now known as the Princess of Friendship. But, things had turn her life upside down.

_In Canterlot..._

Princess Celestia was in her bedroom, sleeping. While in her sleep, Celestia was throwing herself back and forth while moaning.

_In Celestia's dream..._

It was in Antarctica. The wind was blowing heavely. The sky was as dark as night. There was nothing but snow and ice. Footprints was like a shape of a pair of shoes. There was a half-human/half-cat which is pink in fur color. She was wearing a red jumpsuit with a huge orange bow in her waist. She also wears a green bow on her head. Her hair was Magenta and short. She sports with 2 green wristbands in each wrist. She was wearing a light brown coat around her body because it was so cold.

''I can't believe-ACHOO-that King Gorge is in-ACHOO-a cold place like Antarctica!'', yelled Clawdia, who was King Gorge's assistant, as she sneezes between sentence.

Magnificent, a dark witch who can transform into a black dragon and has a green face and wears black and purple outings, said, '' Be quiet, Clawdia! You KNOW what our plan is? I hope you didn't forget!''

Clawdia became furious at Magnificent and yelled, '' I KNOW WHAT OUR PLAN IS, GREEN FACED WITCH! OUR PLAN IS TO HELP KING GORGE OUT OF PRISON SO WE CAN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!''

''What did you just say to me, questioned Magnificent in a mean voice. Clawdia cover her mouth with her hands after what she just say. '' I WOULD JUST TURNED YOU INTO AN UGLY TOAD IF I WANT TO!'' Clawdia was frightened because she doesn't want to turn into an ugly toad. Clawdia said, '' I'm sorry'' repeatedly. '' Fine'', Magnificent said in a low voice. '' I'll let this one slide. But, if said ''GREEN-FACED WITCH'' again, I'LL TURN YOU INTO AN UGLY TOAD. You got that?'' Clawdia nodded her head.

''Now, let's keep walking.'' As the duo resume walking to the arctic prison, Clawdia thought to herself, ' (SIGH) Sometimes, Magnificent can be very terrifying when she is mad.' '' Hey, Magnificent!'', yelled Clawdia as she wants to questioned Magnificent. '' Why aren't you feeling the cold? I mean, HEEEELLLOOO, it is freezing in Antarctica and yet, you can't feel the cold!'' '' The reason is before we go, I put a cold-immunity spell so I can't feel freezing temperature.''

'' I wish I can make myself not feeling freezing temperatures!'', weeped Clawdia. As Clawdia weeped, Magnificent stopped walking and hide behind some snowed rocks. '' Hey! Why did you-'' Clawdia was interpreted as Magnificent grabbed her by the arm.

''HEY! You don't have to so-!'', yelled Clawdia but Magnificent shushed her. ''be quiet, Clawdia.'', hushed Magnificent. ''We're here.''

The Artic Prison was huge. It was made out of crystals and the front enterance was fulled of royal guards of Princess Celestia. ''Magnificent, those are Princess Celestia's royal guards. There very disciplined and will make sure that noone goes in nor out.'' '' Who's Princess Celestia?'', asked the confused Magnificent.

''UGH! do I have to explain everything? Anyway, Princess Celestia is the Princess of the Sun in Equestria, a land of magical talking ponies, like the royal guards are now. She was one of the rulers that sealed King Gorge into the Artic Prison and sealed all of his dark magic into the Baddest SpellBook, which is what we have now.'' Clawdia tooked out the BADDEST SPELLBOOK from her pink backpack.

''Oh... Now I know. Is that the leader of the royal guards?''

''Yes, His name is Shining Armor. He is the husband of Princess Cadence, who is the ruler of the Crystal Empire and the Princess of Love, brother of Twilight Sparkle, who is the new princess, and...like you say...he is the leader of the royal guards.'' Clawdia explains.

Magnificent said, ''Now, our plan is I'll distract the guards while you go sneak inside. Got it?'' ''Got it.'', Clawdia nodded in agreement. ''I'll turn myself into a terrifying dragon'' Magnificent chants a spell and in a instant, she was turned into a dark dragon with green eyes and she now breathe green fire out of her mouth.

_At the front of The Artic Prison..._

Shining Armor was walking around, making sure every guard has their eyes peeled for intruders. until...

[Roars loudly]

''WHAT WAS THAT NOISE COMING FROM!?'', yelled Shining Armor, confused what was going on. ''Shining Armor!'', yelled one of the guards. '' The royal guards have spotted a dragon coming this way!'' ''WHAT!?'' said Shining Armor in a distraint voice.

[Roars loudly] ''Well, well, well. Here are some ponies that I can have for dinner. (sticking her tongue out as her mouth become full of saliva)''

''Battlestations!'', yelled Shining Armor. All of the royal guards went to the front to defeat Magnificent (Dragon Form). While all of the royal guards weren't watching, Clawdia successfully sneak into the the Artic Prison with the BADDEST in her hands, got the key to his cell, and released him.

_At the front of the Artic Prison..._

The guards are tired and don't have the strength to take on Magnificent.

''(Laughs evilly) You puny ponies! You can't defeat me! I'm more powerful than all of you!'' Shining Armor gurred at Magnificent and was going to attack her. But, suddenly...

[BAM]

There was a huge explosion. Shining Armor knows that something bad had happened.

''NOOOOOOO!'', yelled Shining Armor as King Gorge appears. His full name is 'King Gorgeous Gorge.' He used to be one of Oslo's, who is the minature old man who was supposed to be Kng of Food, students. He wears a traditional kimono that is red, black, white, yellow, orange, and blue. His hat is a purple triangle-shaped with long white antennas. His hair is long black.

''(laughs evilly) I'm free! I'm finally free! Thank you, you two! AND thanks for giving me the BADDEST back to me!'' King Gorge was happy that he had escape from the Artic Prison. ''Now, it's time that we get revenge on the rulers and the Legendary Team, _The Pokemon Rangers,_ that had me put in this dumb prison in the 1st place. WATCH OUT, HEROES! I'LL TAKE OVER ALL OF YOU'RE WORLDS! YOU'LL SEEEEEEEEEE!''

_End of Celestia's dream..._

Princess Celestia jumps out of bed, gasping after that dream. Princess Luna rushes to her bedroom, worryingly saying, ''Sister, are you all right?'' ''I just had a terrible dream about K-King Gorge escaping thanks to Clawdia and Magnificent. Oh...It was a nightmare.'', Princess Celestia explain to her younger sister.

''Do you know why I'm here. I known between you and me that this ISN'T a dream, but a vision.'' Princess Celestia jumped out of bed and explain in a distraint voice, ''He had the BADDEST with him again and he is now trying to used is dark magic to take over the universe once again. We need the Pokemon Rangersto defeat him once and for all.''

''But, Older Sister, how are we able to gather 'the ones that had the marks', said Luna. ''I believe that Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends can do this task.''

The two sister look out the window of the Canterlot castle, which is still at night.

Chapter 2: Twilight's Anniversary

_The next day..._

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. The birds are singing. The flowers are blooming. and the sun is shining a bright ray of light. Inside the crystal treehouse, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Axew, Spike's pokemon partner, even Owlosious are fast asleep in her bedroom. But, Hoothoot, Twilight's pokemon partner, was wide awake. '(SIGH) Twilight should wake up early. Why can't she can be the true Princess of Friendship if she can't wake up early?', Hoothoot thought to herself.

Hoothoot cleared her voice and yelled, ''WAKE UP, PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE!''.

Twilight jumped out of bed in shock. Even Spike, Axew, and Owlosious got scared by Hoothoot. ''Hoothoot...'', groaned Twilight as she got back up to her hooves. ''Why did you scream like that?''

''Ops...uhh...I'm sorry?'' Hoothoot apologize. ''I didn't mean to, honest. It just so happen that today is your first-year anniversary.''

Twilight gasped. ''My anniversary?...'' ''When Twilight first became a Alicorn Princess.'', said Spike. Hoothoot nodded her head.

Axew yawned and scratched his head.''I almost forgot about that.''

''I can't believe that it has been a full year since I was an Alicorn Princess.'', said Twilight. ''Twilight'', Spike asked, ''Do you remember the time when you accidentally switch your friend's CutieMarks and their destinies.''

''I want to forget that part'', Twilight sighed. ''It was because I read the unfinished spell that I found in our old library.''

Spike had a sad face. ''l DO miss the old library. But, look at the bright side, this castle COULD be a library/a treehouse/a castle.'' Twilight was completely confused. ''Spike, that doesn't make THAT much sense.''

Axew said, ''Could it make that much sense?''

''No...ugh...anyway, Hoothoot, thank you for reminding me that today is my one-year anniversary.''

''Your welcome, your highness.'', Hoothoot said in a formal matter. ''Oh Hoothoot, you don't have to be so formal.''

Than, Spike begans to throw up green fire. Inside, it was a scroll. The scroll was wrapped up in ribbon. Twilight use her magic to levitate the scroll. It was glowing hot pink. Twilight begans to open the scroll and reads it.

'What does it says, Twilight?'', asked Spike. Axew got on top him. ''I want to know, too.'' ''Get off of me, Axew!''

''Boys...Shh...Twilight is trying to concentrate on her reading. You must be silant. Right, Owlowious?'', shushed Hoothoot than asks Owlowious if she is right. Owlowious hoots. ''See...? Even Owlowious agrees with me.''

Twilight finishes reading the scroll. Than she said, ''This letter is from Princess Celestia. She says that she, Luna, and Cadence are throwing me a HUGE party! She says that her she already asked my friends if they can help them and my friends says yes.''

''A party?'', says Spike, Axew, and Hoothoot all saying at the same time.

''Yes! And wait, there's more! The party is taking place at Canterlot in their castle. So, that means WE should get our friends and take a train to Canterlot.''

''Wow! I can't believe that Princess Celestia is making you a HUUUGGEEE party!, Spike yelled in excitement. ''Me, too! Me, too!''

Hoothoot said, ''Than, we should get AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, fast!''

''Right, let's go!'' Spike and Axew climbs on Twilight's back. Twilight and Hoothoot runs downstairs, across the throne room, and got to the two front doors, which is yellow with Twilight's CutieMark split in half.

''Hoo...'', Owlowious hoots to call Twilight. He was holding Twilight's crown, which yellow and dark yellow in zigzags on it and on top is 6 small pink diamond-shaped jewels.

''Thank you, Owlowious. We were in such a hurry that I completely forgot to wear my crown.'' Twilight use her magic to put her crown ontop of her head. ''Now...we can go.''

_Twilight's conscious..._

_My name is Twilight Sparkle and I live in Ponyville. Well, actually, I'm from Canterlot and I was a faithful and loyal student of Princess Celestia. Before I became an Alicorn, I was a unicorn who believes that my studies are more important than making friends. Princess Celestia sends me and Spike to Ponyville to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and to make friends, which is what I have no time for. When Nightmare Moon returns, I believe that I can do this myself. But, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash decides to come with me to get the Elements of Harmony; Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generousity, and Loyalty. Later, I'd realized that having friends IS important than anything else. I had learn so much about friendship. And even to this day, even if I became an Alicorn Princess, I believe that friendship is magic. But, my life will began to change._

''Spike, where should we go first?'', asked Twilight. ''Maybe we should go to Sweet Apple Acres. I bet AppleJack is done with her chores.''

Twilight said,''That's a good idea. So, Sweet Apple Acres than?'' ''Yes!'', yelled Hoothoot, Spike, and Axew at the same time.

''Let's go!''

_In Sweet Apple Acres..._

In the apple orchard, AppleJack, an Earth Pony, was bucking apple trees with her two back legs. Apples were falling down and lands in two baskets. AppleJack carries the baskets and put in a wagon full of apples.

''Herdier!'', yelled AppleJack at top of her lungs.

Herdier came running to AppleJack as fast as he can. ''Yes, AppleJack. -PUFFED- Do you need-PUFFED-something?''

''I need you to bring these apples back to the farm and put in them barrels by color.'' AppleJack ordered.

Herdier nods his head and pull the wagon full of apples back to the farm.

_In AppleJack's conscious..._

_Howdy there! My name is AppleJack and live and work in Sweet Apple Acres! I represent the Element of Honesty. I'm reliable, brave, honest, sometimes stubborn, athletic, dependable, loyal, hard-working, and I'm ain't afraid of gettin' my hooves dirty. I've live and work here ever since I was a little filly. I live here with my big brother, Big Mcintosh, my little sister, AppleBloom, and there's dear ol' Granny Smith, just sleeping away like a little baby. The Apple family had live here for many generations. The rest of my family lives in different parts of Equestria. That's why we usually held the annual Apple Family Renuion. I've been best friends with Twi (her nickname) ever since we first met. But, my life will began to go upside down._

''AppleJack!'' Twilight was screaming as she runs towards AppleJack.

''Herdier!'', yelled Hoothoot and Axew at Herdier. Herdier stopped pulling the apple-filled wagon to turn around.

''Howdy, Twilight! Happy Anniversary!'', yelled AppleJack as Twilight stopped running and was breathing hard. ''Thank you, AppleJack. You know, I can't believe it has been a whole year since I became an Alicorn Princess.''

''Me either, Twi. I remember the time when we first met during the Summer Sun Celebration.''

_Flashback begans..._

Spike: Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres.

AppleJack: Yeehaw!

[thump]

Twilight Sparkle: [sigh] Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-

AppleJack: Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm AppleJack. Here in Sweet Apple Acres, we sure like making new friends.

Twilight Sparkle: Friends? Actually, I...

AppleJack: So, what can I do you for

Spike: [snickring]

Twilight Sparkle: [clears throat] Well, I am in fact here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're are in charge of the food?

AppleJack: You bet as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?

Twilight Sparkle: As long as it doesn't take too long...

[triangle ringing]

AppleJack: _Soup's on, everypony!_

[thump]

AppleJack: Now, why don't I introduced y'all to the Apple family?

Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, but I really need to hurry-

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... [deep breath] Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests.

Granny Smith: [snort] Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'...

AppleJack: Why, I'd say you're already part of the family.

Twilight Sparkle: [spit] [nervous laughter] Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way.

AppleBloom: Aren't you gonna stay for brunch

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do...

Apple family: [disappointed sighs]

Twilight Sparkle: ...fine.

Apple family: [cheering]

_End of Flashback..._

AppleJack sighs when she was having that flashback.''It was OOONNEE crazy day. Princess Celestia put me in charge of the food.'' AppleJack just realized, ''Oh! I almost forgot! I had your anniversary present.''

''You do? What is it?'', Twilight asked in excitement.

''Here it is!'' AppleJack takes out an old, brown cowboy hat. It was a little bit dusty with a few stitches.

''A hat? Its so old and dusty.'' Spike and Axew was confused when looking at the hat.

Hoothoot hit both them right in the head and both rubs their heads afterwards.

''This hat had been in the family for many generations. I thought I could give it to you, Twi. Since its your anniversary after all.''

Twilight use her magic to levitate the hat and give it to Spike to hold it.

''So...'', paused Twilight. Herdier interrupted. ''AppleJack. I'm done with my orders. Right now, Big Mcintosh and AppleBloom are going to Canterlot.''

''Good job, Herdier. Now, Big Mac (his nickname), you'll make sure AppleBloom isn't hurt.''

Big Mcintosh gaves a big, hardy eeyup as he and AppleBloom leaves to Canterlot.

''How 'bout we go, too?'', asked AppleJack. ''Right.'' So, Twilight, Spike, Axew, Hoothoot, AppleJack, and Herdier leaves Sweet Apple Acres.

''Hey, Twilight. Should we get Rainbow Dash next?'', asked Spike as they take a stroll through Ponyville.

''We should that, Spike. I bet she's has been too lazy to make sure that there's no single cloud in the sky.'', AppleJack replied in sarcasm. Herdier quietly laughs at AppleJack's response.

''Well, let's see and find out.'' The gang walks around Ponyville, looking up to see Rainbow Dash, a Pegasus. Axew yelled, ''Look, there's Rainbow Dash. She's on that cloud.''

Rainbow Dash was sleeping on the cloud. ''I was right all along. She's as lazy as a bear.''

Herdier replied, ''Maybe she's dreaming of becoming a Wonderbolt.''

Twilight yelled, ''Rainbow Dash!'' Rainbow Dash didn't hear it. Twilight yelled again. Still no response.

''What about Shuckle? Maybe he's not fast asleep.'', Spike questioned. Than, Shuckle appears in front of them. ''Oh...hey guys. Are you trying to wake up Rainbow Dash?''

''Yes, Shuckle. Do you know why Rainbow Dash is not waking up yet? Its not like her to stay asleep like this.'' Twilight was concerned about Rainbow Dash's inability to wake up.

''To be honest with you, I have no idea.'', Shuckle said. ''I'v been trying all day. But, than I was feeling hot because of the shining sun. So, I want to the swimming hole and decided to take a dip, thinking that Rainbow Dash will wake up soon.''


	2. Enter Don Patch,The FarFetch'd Hero

Chapter 2: Twilight's Anniversary

_The next day..._

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. The birds are singing. The flowers are blooming. and the sun is shining a bright ray of light. Inside the crystal treehouse, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Axew, Spike's pokemon partner, even Owlosious are fast asleep in her bedroom. But, Hoothoot, Twilight's pokemon partner, was wide awake. '(SIGH) Twilight should wake up early. Why can't she can be the true Princess of Friendship if she can't wake up early?', Hoothoot thought to herself.

Hoothoot cleared her voice and yelled, ''WAKE UP, PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE!''.

Twilight jumped out of bed in shock. Even Spike, Axew, and Owlosious got scared by Hoothoot. ''Hoothoot...'', groaned Twilight as she got back up to her hooves. ''Why did you scream like that?''

''Ops...uhh...I'm sorry?'' Hoothoot apologize. ''I didn't mean to, honest. It just so happen that today is your first-year anniversary.''

Twilight gasped. ''My anniversary?...'' ''When Twilight first became a Alicorn Princess.'', said Spike. Hoothoot nodded her head.

Axew yawned and scratched his head.''I almost forgot about that.''

''I can't believe that it has been a full year since I was an Alicorn Princess.'', said Twilight. ''Twilight'', Spike asked, ''Do you remember the time when you accidentally switch your friend's CutieMarks and their destinies.''

''I want to forget that part'', Twilight sighed. ''It was because I read the unfinished spell that I found in our old library.''

Spike had a sad face. ''l DO miss the old library. But, look at the bright side, this castle COULD be a library/a treehouse/a castle.'' Twilight was completely confused. ''Spike, that doesn't make THAT much sense.''

Axew said, ''Could it make that much sense?''

''No...ugh...anyway, Hoothoot, thank you for reminding me that today is my one-year anniversary.''

''Your welcome, your highness.'', Hoothoot said in a formal matter. ''Oh Hoothoot, you don't have to be so formal.''

Than, Spike begans to throw up green fire. Inside, it was a scroll. The scroll was wrapped up in ribbon. Twilight use her magic to levitate the scroll. It was glowing hot pink. Twilight begans to open the scroll and reads it.

'What does it says, Twilight?'', asked Spike. Axew got on top him. ''I want to know, too.'' ''Get off of me, Axew!''

''Boys...Shh...Twilight is trying to concentrate on her reading. You must be silant. Right, Owlowious?'', shushed Hoothoot than asks Owlowious if she is right. Owlowious hoots. ''See...? Even Owlowious agrees with me.''

Twilight finishes reading the scroll. Than she said, ''This letter is from Princess Celestia. She says that she, Luna, and Cadence are throwing me a HUGE party! She says that her she already asked my friends if they can help them and my friends says yes.''

''A party?'', says Spike, Axew, and Hoothoot all saying at the same time.

''Yes! And wait, there's more! The party is taking place at Canterlot in their castle. So, that means WE should get our friends and take a train to Canterlot.''

''Wow! I can't believe that Princess Celestia is making you a HUUUGGEEE party!, Spike yelled in excitement. ''Me, too! Me, too!''

Hoothoot said, ''Than, we should get AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, fast!''

''Right, let's go!'' Spike and Axew climbs on Twilight's back. Twilight and Hoothoot runs downstairs, across the throne room, and got to the two front doors, which is yellow with Twilight's CutieMark split in half.

''Hoo...'', Owlowious hoots to call Twilight. He was holding Twilight's crown, which yellow and dark yellow in zigzags on it and on top is 6 small pink diamond-shaped jewels.

''Thank you, Owlowious. We were in such a hurry that I completely forgot to wear my crown.'' Twilight use her magic to put her crown ontop of her head. ''Now...we can go.''

_Twilight's conscious..._

_My name is Twilight Sparkle and I live in Ponyville. Well, actually, I'm from Canterlot and I was a faithful and loyal student of Princess Celestia. Before I became an Alicorn, I was a unicorn who believes that my studies are more important than making friends. Princess Celestia sends me and Spike to Ponyville to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and to make friends, which is what I have no time for. When Nightmare Moon returns, I believe that I can do this myself. But, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash decides to come with me to get the Elements of Harmony; Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generousity, and Loyalty. I represent the Element of Magic, which is the most powerful Element of all the Elements of Harmony. Later, I'd realized that having friends IS important than anything else. I had learn so much about friendship. And even to this day, even if I became an Alicorn Princess, I believe that friendship is magic. But, my life will began to change._

''Spike, where should we go first?'', asked Twilight. ''Maybe we should go to Sweet Apple Acres. I bet AppleJack is done with her chores.''

Twilight said,''That's a good idea. So, Sweet Apple Acres than?'' ''Yes!'', yelled Hoothoot, Spike, and Axew at the same time.

''Let's go!''

_In Sweet Apple Acres..._

In the apple orchard, AppleJack, an Earth Pony, was bucking apple trees with her two back legs. Apples were falling down and lands in two baskets. AppleJack carries the baskets and put in a wagon full of apples.

''Herdier!'', yelled AppleJack at top of her lungs.

Herdier came running to AppleJack as fast as he can. ''Yes, AppleJack. -PUFFED- Do you need-PUFFED-something?''

''I need you to bring these apples back to the farm and put in them barrels by color.'' AppleJack ordered.

Herdier nods his head and pull the wagon full of apples back to the farm.

_ AppleJack's conscious..._

_Howdy there! My name is AppleJack and live and work in Sweet Apple Acres! I represent the Element of Honesty. I'm reliable, brave, honest, sometimes stubborn, athletic, dependable, loyal, hard-working, and I'm ain't afraid of gettin' my hooves dirty. I've live and work here ever since I was a little filly. I live here with my big brother, Big Mcintosh, my little sister, AppleBloom, and there's dear ol' Granny Smith, just sleeping away like a little baby. The Apple family had live here for many generations. The rest of my family lives in different parts of Equestria. That's why we usually held the annual Apple Family Renuion. I've been best friends with Twi (her nickname) ever since we first met. But, my life will began to go upside down._

''AppleJack!'' Twilight was screaming as she runs towards AppleJack.

''Herdier!'', yelled Hoothoot and Axew at Herdier. Herdier stopped pulling the apple-filled wagon to turn around.

''Howdy, Twilight! Happy Anniversary!'', yelled AppleJack as Twilight stopped running and was breathing hard. ''Thank you, AppleJack. You know, I can't believe it has been a whole year since I became an Alicorn Princess.''

''Me either, Twi. I remember the time when we first met during the Summer Sun Celebration.''

_Flashback begans..._

Spike: Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres.

AppleJack: Yeehaw!

[thump]

Twilight Sparkle: [sigh] Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-

AppleJack: Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm AppleJack. Here in Sweet Apple Acres, we sure like making new friends.

Twilight Sparkle: Friends? Actually, I...

AppleJack: So, what can I do you for

Spike: [snickring]

Twilight Sparkle: [clears throat] Well, I am in fact here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're are in charge of the food?

AppleJack: You bet as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?

Twilight Sparkle: As long as it doesn't take too long...

[triangle ringing]

AppleJack: _Soup's on, everypony!_

[thump]

AppleJack: Now, why don't I introduced y'all to the Apple family?

Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, but I really need to hurry-

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... [deep breath] Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests.

Granny Smith: [snort] Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'...

AppleJack: Why, I'd say you're already part of the family.

Twilight Sparkle: [spit] [nervous laughter] Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way.

AppleBloom: Aren't you gonna stay for brunch

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do...

Apple family: [disappointed sighs]

Twilight Sparkle: ...fine.

Apple family: [cheering]

_End of Flashback..._

AppleJack sighs when she was having that flashback.''It was OOONNEE crazy day. Princess Celestia put me in charge of the food.'' AppleJack just realized, ''Oh! I almost forgot! I had your anniversary present.''

''You do? What is it?'', Twilight asked in excitement.

''Here it is!'' AppleJack takes out an old, brown cowboy hat. It was a little bit dusty with a few stitches.

''A hat? Its so old and dusty.'' Spike and Axew was confused when looking at the hat.

Hoothoot hit both them right in the head and both rubs their heads afterwards.

''This hat had been in the family for many generations. I thought I could give it to you, Twi. Since its your anniversary after all.''

Twilight use her magic to levitate the hat and give it to Spike to hold it.

''So...'', paused Twilight. Herdier interrupted. ''AppleJack. I'm done with my orders. Right now, Big Mcintosh and AppleBloom are going to Canterlot.''

''Good job, Herdier. Now, Big Mac (his nickname), you'll make sure AppleBloom isn't hurt.''

Big Mcintosh gaves a big, hardy eeyup as he and AppleBloom leaves to Canterlot.

''How 'bout we go, too?'', asked AppleJack. ''Right.'' So, Twilight, Spike, Axew, Hoothoot, AppleJack, and Herdier leaves Sweet Apple Acres.

''Hey, Twilight. Should we get Rainbow Dash next?'', asked Spike as they take a stroll through Ponyville.

''We should that, Spike. I bet she's has been too lazy to make sure that there's no single cloud in the sky.'', AppleJack replied in sarcasm. Herdier quietly laughs at AppleJack's response.

''Well, let's see and find out.'' The gang walks around Ponyville, looking up to see Rainbow Dash, a Pegasus. Axew yelled, ''Look, there's Rainbow Dash. She's on that cloud.''

Rainbow Dash was sleeping on the cloud. ''I was right all along. She's as lazy as a bear.''

Herdier replied, ''Maybe she's dreaming of becoming a Wonderbolt.''

Twilight yelled, ''Rainbow Dash!'' Rainbow Dash didn't hear it. Twilight yelled again. Still no response.

''What about Shuckle? Maybe he's not fast asleep.'', Spike questioned. Than, Shuckle appears in front of them. ''Oh...hey guys. Are you trying to wake up Rainbow Dash?''

''Yes, Shuckle. Do you know why Rainbow Dash is not waking up yet? Its not like her to stay asleep like this.'' Twilight was concerned about Rainbow Dash's inability to wake up.

''To be honest with you, I have no idea.'', Shuckle said. ''I'v been trying all day. But, than I was feeling hot because of the shining sun. So, I want to the swimming hole and decided to take a dip, thinking that Rainbow Dash will wake up soon.''

''Um...Twilight? I think Rainbow Dash isn't the only one.'', Spike said in a concerning voice. He pointed to the up right to the sky. They look and saw that all of the pegasus are suddenly falling asleep. The other ponies are fearing that they may also suddenly fall asleep.

''What's going on here? There had to be an explanation for this phenomenon.'' Twilight is thinking about what is happening here. ''I think there's something wrong with the clouds. I need those clouds for research. But, I need to do this without falling asleep.''

So, Twilight use a sleep barrier spell so she can't fall asleep. She flies up to one of the clouds and use a magic exposed spell and discovers that the clouds are full of sleeping magic.

''Did yer' find anything wrong with the clouds?'', AppleJack asked after Twilight come back down. ''Well,base on research, somepony had put sleeping magic on the cloud so, when a Pegasus or an Alicorn flying to the clouds, they will suddenly fall asleep.''

AppleJack and Herdier both started to laugh at Twilight. AppleJack said, [LAUGHING] Sleeping Magic?! Twilight, that's full of horse feathers.''

Twilight and Hoothoot weren't laughing. They are serious. ''Um...AppleJack, Herdier. She's serious. So, you two shouldn't be laughing.'' ''Oh... [NERVOUS LAUGH] sorry 'bout that.''

''It's okay. Anyway, I don't really know who did it, exactly. But, I know the right spell that can wake anypony up.''

''And that is...'' ''The loud scream spell! This spell can wake anypony up if they are effective by sleeping magic. But, I need a volunteer to do it. So, does anypony want to test it.'' ''Twi, I can test it out.''

''Good. So, let's get this started.'' Twilight's horn glows hot pink. A ray of hot pink light hits AppleJack. ''Now, AppleJack. I need you to scream at the top of your lungs. 3...2...1, GO!''

AppleJack inhales a ton of air and screams, ''WAKE UP, EVERYPONY!''

All the Pegasus suddenly wakes up in surprise. Even Rainbow Dash was surprise. ''Woah! Hey, who just screams like that?'' ''IT WAS ME, APPLEJACK, RAINBOW DASH!'' ''Ahh...My ears! It hurts!''

''Oops...Let me remove the spell first before you speak.'' Twilight use a spell removed spell and AppleJack's voice was back to its original voice.

_Rainbow Dash's consense..._

_I'm Rainbow Dash and I'm the fastest flyer of all of Equestria. I represent the Element of Loyalty. I'm brave, adventurous, brash, confident, mischievous, lazy, athletic, and competitive. About me, I love winning. Since I'm fast, I can win a race in 10 seconds flat. I also love reading the Daring Do books. At first, I always thought that reading is for eggheads. Now, I started to appreciate reading. I have a pet turtle name Tank. I was born in Cloudsdale. When I was a filly, I was the first pony to do the impossible; The Sonic Rainboom. Some says that it was an old pony's tale. But, It was infact real. Here in Ponyville, I control the weather. But, if my friends are in danger, I come to their rescue. My dream is to become a WonderBolt, which are the most awesomeness team EVER! But, my life will change everything._

''Hey, Shuckle. (NERVOUS LAUGHING) Sorry I scared you.'' ''It's okay, Dash. I'm just glad your okay.''

''_And _ I know today's your anniversary, Twilight. So, as present, I give you...this.'' Holding on to her hooves, it was a picture of Twilight Sparkle in a WonderBolts uniform flying through the sky. ''It's a picture of...me? Thank you, Rainbow Dash.'' ''Your welcome! I'd remember the first time we met.''

_Flashback Begans..._

Spike: Food's all taken care of, next is weather.

Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... I ate too much pie...

Spike: Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?

[whack] [splat]

Twilight Sparkle: Nng.

Rainbow Dash: [sheepish laughter] Uh, 'scuse me? [more sheepish laughter]

Twilight Sparkle: Nnnn.

Rainbow Dash: [laughter] Lemme help you.

[rushing water]

Rainbow Dash: [more sheepish laughter] Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome. [bursts out laughing]

Spike: [bursts out laughing]

Twilight Sparkle: Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash.

ainbow Dash: The one and only. Why, you heard of me?

Twilight Sparkle: I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. [sigh] I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing.

Twilight Sparkle: Practicing for what?

Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!

Twilight Sparkle: The Wonderbolts?

Rainbow Dash: Yep!

Twilight Sparkle: The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?

Rainbow Dash: That's them!

Twilight Sparkle: Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat.

Twilight Sparkle: Prove it.

[whooshing noises]

Rainbow Dash: [sounds of exertion] Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. [sheep baaing] [chuckles] You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more.

Spike: Wow, she's amazing! [laughs]

Spike: Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!

_Flashback Ends..._

After the flashback, Rainbow Dash, Shuckle, Spike, Axew, AppleJack, and Herdier all laugh. Twilight Sparkle and Hoothoot weren't amused.

''Laugh all you want.'' They stopped laughing. Rainbow Dash flies up to Twilight and says, ''Come on, Twilight. It _was_ pretty funny back than. I can tell by your face.''

''Well, [laughs a little bite] It was pretty hilarious having my hair as a mess.''

''That's what _I'm_ talking about. Let's go to Rarity's.'' Shuckle climbs to Rainbow Dash's back and flies to Rarity's bontique. ''I bet she's making a beautiful dress for you, Twi.''

_In the Carosol Bontique..._

In the Carasol Bontique, Rarity, a white unicorn, was making a very beautiful dress for Twilight. The dress was a mix of purple and pink. It has stars all around and it was full of sequins. ''Hmm...Purugly, dear, does it need more glitter?''

Purugly is the Tiger Cat Pokemon and Rarity's Pokemon partner. Purugly is a rotund gray and white feline Pokémon with a crescent-shaped head. Its ears are pointed and tipped purple. It has whiskers with a zigzag-like pattern at the end of them. The frilly portion of its spiraling tail is forked, but it usually keeps it clasped around its waist. Despite appearing very sluggish, Purugly will not be reluctant to attack if angered and can be quite fast. Purugly attempts to make itself look larger and more intimidating by cinching its waist with its forked tail. It barges into the nests of other Pokémon and frighten them off so Purugly can claim the nest as its own. Purugly was lying down and says, ''I don't know!''

''Well, maybe It is enough glitter.''

_Rarity's conscious..._

_I'm Rarity and I'm the most beautiful unicorn of all of Equestria. I represent the Element of Generousity. I'm elegent, beautiful, formal, and admired. I love being in the spotlight, having everypony watching me. Unlike AppleJack, I don't like getting my hooves dirty. Me and AppleJack sometimes fight. But, we always get along. I live and work in the Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique. I live here with my little sister, Sweetie Belle. My precious cat, Opal. And my Pokemon partner, Purugly. Here, I make beautiful outfits for my clients. But, my life has shifted to a new direction._

''It's...about...done!'' Rarity talks to herself. Than,...

[ding-dong]

''And in a nick of time, too.'' Twilight and the gang goes inside the Carousel Boutique. Rarity hides the dress into a red curtain for cover. ''Happy Anniversary, Twilight!''

''Thank you, Rarity.'' ''Your welcome. I have a _ splendid_ present for you. I present you...this!'' Rarity use her magic (which is light blue) to take off the curtain. It was the dress she was working on.

Everyone was awed in surprised.

''Wow, Rarity. It's beautiful...just like you!'' Spike was awed in amazement. ''Why, thank you, Spikey-Boo!''

''It's awesome!'' ''I was right all along. She _was _ makin' a fancy shmency dress for you, Twi.''

''You see, Princess Cadence had come here earlier and says that she want me to make a dress for you, Twilight, for your_ splendid _ party. I can't possibly say no to her. She_ is _your sister-in-law after all.''

''That's very nice of her and thank you, Rarity.'' ''No problem. (sighs) I remember we first met.''

_Flashback Begans..._

Spike: Decorations. Beautiful...

Twilight Sparkle: Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed.

Spike: Not the decor, her!

Rarity: No, no, no, oh! Goodness no.

Spike: How are my spines? Are they straight?

Twilight Sparkle: Good afternoon-

Rarity: Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo- [yelp] Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!

Rarity: Out of _my_ hair? What about _your _hair?!

Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Where are we going?! Help!

Rarity: No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from.

Twilight Sparkle: [wincing] I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to-

Rarity: Huh?

[crash]

Rarity: Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!

Twilight Sparkle: Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!

Spike: [sigh]

_Flashback Ends..._

''Good thing I was there to fix you up. Or everypony will laugh at you.'' ''Yeah. But, this is what I'm wearing for my anniversary party?''

''Why, yes it is. You can't wear it until we go to Canterlot.''

''That's fine! Your very beautiful today, Rarity.'' ''Why, thank you, Spike! I _did _put some sequins today.''_  
_

Spike asks Twilight, ''Um...Twilight? Should we get Fluttershy?''

''Right! Let's get Fluttershy and Bunnlyby.''

''Fluttershy should be in her cottage near the edge of the (gulps) EverFree Forest.'' Rainbow Dash gulped.

So, the gang goes to Fluttershy's cottage.


	3. Chapter 3:The Wiggin' Quaker

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 2: Enter Don Patch, The FarFetch'd Hero

Recap

Narrator: Rising from the split-ends of society to protect the peace and freedom of hair everywhere. He is Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and his Pokemon partner, Totodile, The greatest hero hair-kind has ever known. Okay, well maybe I'm exaggerating a little. Okay, you got me. He's not a hero at all.

Bo-bobo: But admit it. I'm heroish!

Beauty: Funny, you don't look heroish!

Tour: He _doesn't _ look all that heroish.

Ninetales: Me either.

Narrator: Something about this show isn't kosher.

Beauty: Kosher!?

Tour and Ninetales: What the heck is kosher?!

(A clip of Bo-bobo defeating Hagen)

Narrator: Fate brought Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, and Hoothoot together and their frolickles through the follicles have just begun. However Pickles has been written out of the series forever. Poor guy, he's green with envy.

Pickle: I've gotta get me a better agent!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: No more puns...

(Don Patch collapses)

Bo-bobo: I'd say that guy was wiggin' out.

(The Kopatches run to Don Patch)

Underboss: Well, well! It's you, Wig-Bro! You're gonna pay for all the hair you ripped off!

Mightyena: (growling) I'll make you dinner!

Nix and Mepple was afraid of Mightyena.

Beauty, Twilight, and Hoothoot: You've got us confused.

Bo-bobo: No, he doesn't, I was confused before I met him.

Totodile: Yeah.

(The mysterious boy, Dian, and Absol from the first episode spies on Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, and Hoothoot)

Narrator: What's he looking at?

(the title card appears)

Beauty: Chapter 2: Enter Don Patch, The FarFetch'd Hero

(Cut to an office of a dog running for President)

Pochi: Everything in the papers, these days is corruption and scandals. This country's really gone to the dogs.

Second Dog: That's why the people need to elect you, you're the only leader we can trust.

Pochi: Right. Now, get me some kibble.

(A third dog rushes in through a door)

Third Dog: The election results just came in!

Second Dog: Ahh. I'm sure we won by a huge margin.

Third Dog: He got absolutely no votes!

Second Dog: Whaaa?!

Pochi: No way! How can the voters just flush me down the same toilet I drink out of? Why? Why? WHYYYYYYYYY?!

Third Dog: ...Because you're a dog.

(bells ring, and Pochi and his partner spin around, barking wildly, and jump in opposite directions. The office scene pans out out from the outside of Bo-bobo's afro)

Bo-bobo: This is me, reporting live from the Dog Party Election Headquarters.

Totodile: And Totodile, his partner.

Underboss and Mightyena: No cameras allowed!

(The Kopatches are still around Don Patch, shouting "Boss, Boss...")

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Whew.

(the Director claps at Bo-bobo's and Totodile's performance, while Underboss and Mightyena jumps up and down, shouting "No cameras!")

Director: Wonderful job, Bo-bobo and Totodile. The camera loves you both.

Bo-bobo: I was real nervous.

Totodile: Me, too.

Beauty: Please, answer him. He's driving me nuts.

Tour, Ninetales, Mepple, Nix, Twilight, and Hoothoot: I know _ exactly _ how you feel.

Natalie: Hey, Narrator! Can you resume to the chapter now?!

Hitmonchan: Please!

Narrator: Fine, fine. Let's resume to the chapter!

Ninetales: Thank goodness! This is nuts!

Tour: Yeah!

''Wake the Boss up! Quick, give him some soda!'', Underboss shouts as he tries to wake up Don Patch. The Kopatches put Don Patch on his back, and they give him a can of soda to sip, Don Patch wakes up.

''I won't go to school, mommy!'' The Kopatches are startled, but He collapses again,

''What do you think that was all about?'' '' Hey, who's this mommy guy?'' The Kopatch were mumbling talking to each others.

''MORE SODA! He needs more soda!'' They give him more cans of soda, that Don Patch sips all at once, and he suddenly gets rejuvinated, and jumps up into the air.

''FUZZY-LICIOUS!'' Underboss and the Kopatches are all amazed by his recovery. But, Bo-bobo's group weren't amused. ''Don Patch is as crazy as Bo-bobo.'' Twilight says in confusement.

''Don Patch!'' Bo-bobo suddenly jumps up at Don Patch, and sticks him in his afro, wearing him like a hat.

''Ah-ha! So that's where I put my hat! My precious bonnet Mumsy gave me, I thought I lost you forever. So, how do I look?'' ''You...look...beautiful.'' Totodile complemented Bo-bobo.

Bo-bobo strikes a feminine pose, showing off Don Patch as a hat. The Kopatches are still calling out to Don Patch.

''Darn Wig-Bro.'' '' Wig-Bro!'' Behind Underboss, there was a 6-year-old boy with glasses. His name is Conan Edogawa. Conan has dark brown hair which mostly hangs downwards just above his blue eyes, but there are also a few strands that stick up at the front and back of his head. Conan's usual outfit consists of a blue suit jacket with a single button and a pair of shorts, red trainers and white socks, even though he has taken to wearing more casual clothing as time goes on. He also wears a red bowtie and his dad's old glasses. Both these items were later specifically modified by Professor Agasa to include a voice changer, microphone, and homing device, to aid in Conan in his cases. His red shoes have also been modified to harness electric and magnetic fields to stimulate pressure points on Conan's foot, greatly enhancing his kicking power.

Conan's Jewelpet partner is Yuku. Yuku is a naturally colored beagle, usually in Light Brown, Brown and White in color alongside his blue Jewel Eyes. He only wears a Beret on top of his head and a light blue ribbon on his himself specializes on Intellect and is well known on Detective skills. He rarely uses his Jewel Flash, an attack that Jewelpets use for magic. The reason is he believes that magic can't solve anything.

Conan's Pokemon partner is Wynaut, the Bright Pokemon. Wynaut is a small, bipedal Pokémon covered in blue fur. Its head is spherical with ear-like, fingerless arms on either side and a bulbous growth on its forehead. It has a wide mouth with a serrated upper jaw and a pink tongue. Its eyes appear closed, each curving upward to a point in the center. The fur on its body ends in a zigzag pattern, extending over its short legs. Wynaut's tail is long and completely black, ending in a round, flattened tip with a white, eye-like spot. It will test its endurance by squeezing up against other Wynaut at night. In doing so, it strengthens itself, toughens its spirit, and learns to deal powerful counterattacks. When angered, it will slap the ground with its tail. As it loves to eat sweet fruit, it is also drawn to fruit gardens.

Conan was calling to Underboss, trying to reason with him. Conan knows that these people aren't the wig bros. But, Underboss doesn't listen to him.

''Look, guys, I told you before - We're not this Wig-Bro gang you've been looking for.'' '' Huh?'' The Wiggin gang were confused. Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut were sighed in relieved.

''You're not, then who are you?'' Underboss asks.

''Who am I? I'm your dream come true.'' Bo-bobo and Totodile strikes another feminine pose.

''Then somebody wake me!'' Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut walks up to the rest of Bo-bobo's gang. Conan started pulling Beauty's vest. ''Um...excuse me, miss.'' Beauty noticed and looked down to see Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut. ''Oh, hello. What's your name?'' ''I'm Conan Edogawa. And this is my partners, Yuku and Wynaut.'' ''Hello!'' ''You must be Beauty, right?'' ''Yes, I am. Depending on you, you are not from this world, either.'' ''Yes. I come here to apologies for this misunderstanding situation. They always accused people.'' ''That's okay, Conan.''

''Yuku! long time no see, buddy!'' ''Hello, Tour. How are you?'' ''fine.'' ''And this is your Pokemon, Conan?'' ''Yup!'' ''Let's see.'' Beauty takes out her Pokedex andpoints it to Wynaut.

Pokedex: Wynaut, the Bright Pokémon. Wynaut are the pre-evolved form of Wobbuffet. They travel in herds and at night, and retire to caves where they sleep together in groups.

Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, and Hoothoot also introduced to Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut. Conan takes out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: (to Hoothoot) Hoothoot, the Owl Pokemon. It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen. (to Hitmonchan) Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokemon. Hitmonchan specializes in punch attacks. Its moves are faster than the eye. (to Ninetales) Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon. The evolved form of Vulpix. It has nine tails and a shining golden fleece. Ninetales are said to live very long lives.

After that, Natalie says, ''So, let me guess, you three got transported here by the same beam of light.'' ''Yes!'' Hitmonchan adds, ''And your travelling with Don Patch so you can find a way home.'' ''Yes!'' Conan explains everything to them. The others understand.

The Kopatch was trying to get Don Patch down.'' Hold on, Boss!'' '' Yeah, Boss. Don't worry - we'll get you down.'' ''Yeah, we know you're not a hat.'' Don Patch realizes the truth that he's NOT a hat.

''Huh? whaddaya mean I'm not a hat?!''

Cicada: If that guy thinks he's a hat, then I'm a white gaberdine suit. Oh, wait, I can't wear white after Labor Day! Aaaaahh!

(the cicada flies off)

''That was real close. You had me believing I really was a hat. I never met a Wiggin' Specialist who had truly mastered mind control, before. Well, two can play at that game, so I'm challenging you to a duel!''

''Sure thing.'' Bo-bobo and Totodile accepts this challenge.

''You're going down! Alright, let the Wiggin' Out Contest begin!''

Announcer: When challenged to a Wiggin' Out Contest, both players must choose a mutual theme, and whoever wigs out the best, using that theme wins. Employees of Bo-BoBo not eligible. For complete details, visit .

Kopatch 1: No one can wig out like Don Patch!

Underboss: It's all over for that guy.

(Don Patch struggles to pull himself out of Bo-bobo's afro)

Conan: Wiggin'...Out...Contest?!

Yuku: I never see this before.

Wynaut: Me, either.

Twilight: I hope Bo-bobo is gonna be alright.

Hoothoot: I hope so.

Natalie: COME ON, BO-BOBO! SHOW DON PATCH WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!

Hitmonchan: YOU TOO, TOTODILE!

Nix: I'd know you can do it!

Mepple: So loud...

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, and Hoothoot: This is ridiculous.

Don Patch: I'm gonna change the rules. You're Pokemon must be part of the contest. _And_ there's noone better like my Pokemon partner, FarFetch'd!

Don Patch throws the Pokeball and lands in the middle. It appears to be FarFetch'd. Farfetch'd resembles a brown duck with a white underbelly. It has a yellow beak and a V-shaped, black marking on its forehead. It has wings as big as its body, which appear to be prehensile enough to substitute for hands. It has yellow legs with webbed feet. Farfetch'd is always seen carrying a leek stalk or spring onion. It carries it in its wings, and sometimes chooses to hold it in its beak or feet instead. Unable to live without its stick, Farfetch'd will defend the stalk with its life. Known uses for the stick include use as a weapon, nesting material, and emergency food source. It is selective about which sticks it will use, and has been known to fight over good ones.

FarFetch'd: FarFetch'd reporting to duty, master Don Patch!

Don Patch: Hmm!

Twilight: FarFetch'd. Let's see what he's about...''

Twilight takes out her Pokedex and points it to FarFetch'd.

Pokedex: Farfetch'd, a Wild Duck Pokémon. Farfetch'd makes a delicious meal, especially when cooked with leek. Because of this, Farfetch'd is nearly extinct.

Natalie: (looking at Twilight's Pokedex) 'Nearly extinct'? What does it mean by that?

Hitmonchan: You see, FarFetch'd is one of the rare Pokemon. There's only a few of them.

Ninetales: That's true. Trainers can't find FarFetch'd.

Hoothoot: That's why it makes it rare.

Don Patch: Let's pick a theme.

Beauty: (thinking) I hope it's something Bo-bobo knows about.

Twilight: Me, too.

(Don Patch finally gets out of the afro, and takes a piece of it with him, along with Sally)

Don Patch: Hey, how about Christmas?

(Everyone dressed up as Santa flies by on a reindeer)

Everyone: It's AUGUST!

Risumi: Sounds pretty nutty to me.

Risuo: Don't leave me for Santa!

(Don Patch lands on his feet)

Risumi: Hm!

Bo-bobo: (crying) First my hat leaves, now Sally leaves Bill!

Totodile: (crying) This is a sad world.

Beauty: She leaves him in every episode!

Everyone else: That's true!

Don Patch: Let's wig out, I'll go first!

FarFetch'd: Good luck, you two. You'll gonna need it.

Narrator: The Don Patch Theater is proud to present the Feel-Good Christmas Movie of the Summer - "I'm Dreaming of a Slight Christmas!" Chapter 1: Don Patch the Red-Nosed Whatever-He-Is.

Movie Narrator: On a cold, frigid, and lonely Christmas Eve, a prepubescent Don Patch and his Pokemon partner, FarFetch'd, tries to earn enough money to buy Christmas Presents for his family, by selling churros on a street corner.

Don Patch: Churros, get your churros, here. Red hot churros.

FarFetch'd: Get your red hot churros.

Movie Narrator: But no one bought any churros. If only people knew they were delicious treats with powdered sugar, Then maybe poor Don Patch and FarFetch'ds' fate would've been different. Then again, who told the simpleton to sell something no one ever heard of?

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd is covered with snow, as they still holds the box of churros)

Don Patch: Churros, red hot... (he shivers) Oh, this is bad. I haven't even sold one, yet. Some merry Christmas. (blows his hands to keep warm) I'm cold, It's freezing. (visions of Don Patch getting kicked out by the landlord are seen) But my landlord won't let me back in until I've paid my rent. What shall I do?

FarFetch'd: (shivering) Please, buy our churros...

Partygoer girl: Hurry, hurry! The party's about to start!

Partygoer guy: What's the rush? They're probably serving the same bad food as last year.

Don Patch: A party? Maybe we should go.

FarFetch'd: _And _we can have people to buy our churros.

Don Patch: Great idea, FarFetch'd.

(At a Christmas Party, people are enjoying themselves)

Don Patch: (over P.A.) We've got some great food for you, this year, folks!

FarFetch'd: Yeah! Great food!

Partygoer guy: Fantastic!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Churros!

Everyone: CHURROS?!

(the curtains of the stage open up)

Don Patch: That's right, yum-yummy churros! (A woman screams)

FarFetch'd: Buy them before they get cold, folks.

Partygoer guy: (whispering) That's even lamer than the food served last year.

(Don Patch jumps down from the stage, while FarFetch'd flies off stage and both of them charges at the crowd)

Don Patch: CHURROOOOOO! Here, EAT! EAT A CHURRO!

FarFetch'd was using peck to peck at people.

(the partygoer guy has a churro almost in his face, and screams of fright)

Don Patch: Hmmm? It's quite delicious. Hee-hee!

FarFetch'd: Yeah...really delicious.

Partygoer guy: Ahh! Who is this guy? And what's up with that bird holding a green onion?

Partygoer girl: Help us!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd laughs evilly, until an officer arrives on the scene)

Officer: Okay! Let's see your invitation!

Don Patch: I'M THE CATERER, and churros are on the menu. Please, you have got to take a churro! Please try a little one, I swear, they're delicious.

FarFetch'd: Please!

(A churro is out in the snow)

Don Patch: (crying) CHURROOOS! CHURROS!

Narrator: The End!

''So, then, how did you like my Wiggin' Out?'' '' Four cheers for Don Patch!'' '' Churros! Churros! Churros! Churros!''

Bo-bobo and Totodile is taking tissues out of a box, wiping themself as they cries.

''That was a touching tale.'' ''Yeah. Very touching.''

''With heart!'' Everyone screams.

''So, in my book, that means I win!'' ''We did it!''

''But, Bo-bobo didn't even have a turn yet.'' Conan explains. Everyone else agree.

''Hey, I don't think so. I'll show you what the real Christmas Wiggin' Out is all about!'' ''Let's show him, Bo-bobo!''

''Oh, yeah?'' Bo-bobo and Totodile is reading a book.

''Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Goldilocks, and it was Christmas.''

''I think you brought the wrong book.'' Beauty says. Everyone nods their heads.

Narrator: And now, the sequel to Don Patch's Wig Out, The Bo-BoBo Theater proudly present Bo-BoBo in "A Very Bo-BoBo Christmas!" Chapter 1: I'll Be Bo For Christmas.

Beauty: No more please!

Conan: Let's just get over this.

Everyone else: AGREE!

K-BAD Radio Announcer: You're listening to the Sounds of Christmas on K-BAD. Hey, I hope you stopped by the K-BAD Van, today, outside the mall, and picked up one of our Prize Giveaway Entry Forms. Just fill it out, and maybe you can win a year's supply of hot pepper-flavored artificial gelatin. Mmm, mmm, yummy.

(Bo-bobo is seen holding a cup of said gelatin)

Bo-bobo: Yeah, as in me.

Totodile: _AND _ me.

(vision ends)

Bo-bobo: I'm trying real hard to fill out this entry form, BUT, it's in Japanese! (draws a fancy doodle) I'll just draw a fancy doodle in there. That should be enough to get noticed. Hot Pepper Gelatin, that's for me! Hm... (is suddenly saddened) Wait, I'm allergic.

Totodile: Oh no!

Narrator: The End!

Conan and Beauty: That's it?!

Twilight, Hoothoot, Mepple, and Nix: Too short...Yet so ridiculous.

Natalie and Hitmonchan: (crying hysterical) That's so sad!

Yuku and Wynaut: Why are you two crying?!

Don Patch was also crying out,'' That is way too sad! I can't believe someone could actually have such sad Christmas memories as that!'' FarFetch'd agreed.

''But he never even entered the contest!''

''(gasps, and a goldfish falls from a broken net) He just... wigged out. (collapses)''

''BOSS!'' Kopatch yells. They give him cans of soda, which he drinks, and immediately recovers.

''FUZZY-LICIOUS! Your Wig Out story was very sad, but I'm not ready to concede, just yet. I'm about to get... Real jiggin' with the Wiggin'!'' ''That's right!''

''That's right, Don Patch don't play! When the Boss Wigs Out, he'll scream and shout!''

Don Patch gets himself ready to wig out.

''Oh!'' ''Ah!'' ''Mm-Hmm!''

Don Patch just does two devil horn poses with his hands, and stands on his toes, pushing his hands forward. '' Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out''

Everyone was disappointed. ''Ugh! Not worth seeing for!''

''I've seen better Wiggin' Out on manequins - Bald headed manequins.'' ''Yeah! Bald headed manequins!''

''Oh, yeah?! Than, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!'' Everyone was shocked.

Everyone (exept for Bo-bobo and Totodile): A Pokemon Battle?!

Underboss: Yeah! A Pokemon Battle! Bo-bobo won't stand a chance!

Kopatch: Way to go!

Natalie: Awesome! We're going to see a _ real _ Pokemon battle!

Hitmonchan: I can't wait!

Nix: I'll bring the popcorn! (uses his magic to make popcorn appear)

Natalie: (sitting down) We're gonna have the best seats for this battle!

Mepple: You three got to be serious!

Conan: I never seen a Pokemon Battle before. Have you, ?

Beauty: No, I haven't. And why did you called me ' '?

Conan: Just to be polite.

Yuku: _This_ I got to see!

Ninetales: Me, too.

Tour: Me, three!

Don Patch: You see, I wanted to know your Pokemon's strength. So, A Pokemon Battle is a good start. Do you accept this?

Bo-bobo: Yes.

Don Patch: Than, let's began! Right, FarFetch'd?!

FarFetch'd: Yep!

Bo-bobo: Ready, Totodile?!

Totodile: Ready!

Twilight: (thinking) These two are really pumped up. I need to know about Pokemon Battle to get back the Elements of Harmony from Czar Baldy Bald the 4th.

(Don Patch and Bo-bobo was standing in opposite directions, with FarFetch'd and Totodile in front of them. Underboss and Mightyena was standing between them as a referee. The others were sitting to watch them.)

Underboss: Alright, everyone! Me and Mightyena will be the referees of this battle!

Mightyena: Each of you must have one Pokemon each. The winner depends on if the opponent's Pokemon are unable to continue.

Underboss and Mightyena: Began!

Don Patch: I'll go first! FarFetch'd, use Fury Attack!

FarFetch'd: Fury...Attack!

(FarFetch'd used Fury Attack with his green onion to attack Totodile)

Bo-bobo: Dodge it!

(Totodile dodges FarFetch'ds' Fury Attack)

Bo-bobo: Totodile, use Scratch!

(Totodile use Scratch to attack FarFetch'd)

Don Patch: Use Brave Bird!

Beauty: Brave Bird?

Conan: (to Beauty) Brave Bird is a flying-type move. The user tucks in its wings and charges from a low altitude. The user also takes serious damage.

Yuku: Brave Bird is a very risky move.

(FarFetch'd flies to the air. Totodile stop using attack. FarFetch'd flies down straight to Totodile. He was glowing red)

Bo-bobo: Watch out!

Totodile: Huh?

(Totodile got hit and slids to Bo-bobo's side)

Don Patch: (laughs) You'll should give up! I have more experience in Battle than you!

FarFetch'd: Yeah! Give up!

Natalie: DON'T GIVE UP, BOBO-BO!

Hitmonchan: YEAH! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!

Nix: WE BELIEVE IN YOU!

(Everyone yells in support. Bo-bobo nods at them and look at Don Patch and FarFetch'd)

Bo-bobo: Totodile, Get up!

Totodile: (grunting) Right!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Huh?

Bo-bobo: Totodile, use Scratch!

(Totodile use Scratch to attack FarFetch'd)

Don Patch: The same move? FarFetch'd, use Fury Att...

Bo-bobo: Totodile, grab FarFetch'ds' green onion with your teeth!

Tour: Grab the green onion?!

Twilight, Hoothoot, Ninetales, Mepple, Conan, Yuku, and Beauty: Is that his strategy?!

Natalie, Hitmonchan, and Nix: Great job, Bo-bobo!

Don Patch: What?!

FarFetch'd: No way!

(Totodile chops FarFetch'ds' green onion)

FarFetch'd: Hey! Let go, you Alligator breath!

Bo-bobo: Now, Totodile, use scratch!

(Totodile use scratch to finally attack FarFetch'd)

FarFetch'd: Ahh...

Don Patch: NO! FarFetch'd!

(FarFetch'd fainted)

Underboss: FarFetch'd is unable to battle! Totodile wins.

Mightyena: That means Bo-bobo wins this battle!

KoPatch: NO!

Everyone: Great job!

Natalie, Hitmonchan, Nix, and Mepple: You did it!

Twilight and Hoothoot: Great job!

Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut: You're strategy was effective!

Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales: Good job!

Don Patch: I...lost?

Underboss: Cheer up, Boss!

KoPatch: Yeah! cheer up!

FarFetch'd: But, we never lose!

''Hey, Bo-bobo! That was a great battle! But, I'll still win. Transform! (he spins in place, and becomes a shuriken) Ninja Star! You're mine!'' The Kopatches and the Underboss react in alarm and amazement.

''Boss has gone berserk.'' Don Patch flies towards Bo-bobo and Totodile to attack him.

''Now I'm the star on top of a Christmas tree - In a ninja's house! Wig Out! (he slashes around Bo-bobo) Don Patch Ninja Star Attack! (keeps flying around, slashing at Bo-bobo's body) How do you like me, now, huh? Too petrified to even fight back, right? (laughs maniacally)'' Everyone was thinking, including Beauty.

''(thinking) Something is definitely wrong, Bo-bobo should be able to dodge a simple attack like that, easily.''

(scene goes to inside of Bo-BoBo, where a man is in a cockpit, apparently piloting him)

Pilot: There's something terribly wrong.

Commander: You see? That's why you're not ready to pilot Bo-BoBo, just yet!

Pilot: Oh yeah? I'll show you the best Bo-BoBo piloting you've ever seen! (looks around for a solution) Huh, I knew I should've read the manual. There must be something! (he notices a statue with two buttons below the head, holding a sign) Huh? That's it! I'll show those two! (he pushes the buttons, and something happens on the outside)

Four points of light are seen in the sky. '' Huh? What's that?'' Bo-bobo develops a yellow aura, as he summons each piece of a combination.

''Aircraft Number 1! (a spacecraft flies towards him) Number 2! (another similar looking spacecraft flies towards him) Number 3! (a table flies towards him) Flying Pig! (the pig oinks, and Bo-bobo jumps to combine with the four items) Formation! (the items go into a formation, and combine with Bo-bobo) UNITE!''

Everyone: Ah...

Underboss, Mightyena, and KoPatch: Ah...

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (gasps)

Bo-bobo and the objects and pig combine to form... a linked game on two handhelds at a table.

''Uniting complete!'' Bo-bobo and the Game Boy Pig play a two-player game with each other.

Everyone: YOU CALL THIS UNITING?!

Game Boy Pig: Hey, go away, will you? You're making me lose.

Everyone: You gonna play this all day?

''No, we'll take a break for pizza.'' ''Yeah.''

''(growls) I've got next. (he rushes towards them with handheld game system in hand) I can't wait, let me play NOW!'' FarFetch'd, Natalie, Nix, Hitmonchan, and Wynaut wanted to play, too. Twilight, Hoothoot, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Conan, Mepple, and Yuku sighed.

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and the Pig play a three-player game. While Totodile,FarFetch'd, Natalie, Nix, Hitmonchan, and Wynaut watch. ''I hate playing three-way.''

''Uh, hey, Boss?''

''I think the Wig Out's over. And speaking of segues, who's that Wig Bro group you were talking about before?'' Beauty asks to Underboss.

''The Chrome Domes are terrorizing the people of Wigginsville with their Hair Hunting squads.'' Underboss explains.

''You don't mean...? Bo-bobo! It's the Hair Hunting Troops, They've already come to this village!'' Beauty yells. Everyone tried to get Bo-bobo to listen.

A Hair Hunter shows up, behind Beauty. '' Hold on, I'm winning big time!''

Beauty gasps, and screams as she realized a Hair Hunter was behind her. '' Huh?'' Everyone turns around and Beauty being captured by a hair hunter name Tarashi.

''Let go of me! Let go!'' Beauty was hitting him to let go of her. Tarashi laughs evilly.

''Yipes!''

(Eyecatch begins and ends)

''AHHHH! Let go of me!'' Beauty was hitting him over and over again.

''(evil laugh) She's got gorgeous hair.'' Tarashi evilly laughs.

''Hey, let go of her!'' Everyone rushed to Beauty's rescue.

''Hmm...Come on out, Cinccino.'' Tarashi throws his Pokeball and appears Cinccino, the Scarf Pokemon. Cinccino is a furry, gray chinchilla-like Pokémon. It has large ears located to the sides of its head, with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. Its eyes are large and brown, with a small, rounded nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its tail is long, fluffy and incredibly white in color. It also has two large long fluffs on its head that wrap around its back. It uses its long fur as a scarf. Its fur is coated in a special oil that repels enemy attacks. Its fur feels amazing to touch, and it repels dust and prevents static electricity from building up.

Twilight says, ''Cinccino.'', as she takes out her Pokedex and points it to Cinccino.

Pokedex: Cinccino, the Scarf Pokémon and the evolved form of Minccino. Cinccino defends against its opponent's attacks using its specially coated white fur.

''Cinccino, use Sing.'' Cinccino used sing on everyone. Everyone had to cover their ears.

''Don't listen to Cinccino's sing. Or you'll fall asleep.'' Conan shouts. '' Hey, Boss! It's Wig Bro, and he's kidnapping the Comedy Relief! That's their Assistant Commander, and male model, Tarashi!'' Shouted Underboss while he was covering his ears. ''Please, Don Patch!''

''What? (he puts down the game, and jumps into the air) I, Don Patch, command you, Don't you dare move a muscle! (Tarashi simply ignores him, and leaves on his transport with Beauty in tow)''

''Ah... (Tarashi return Cinccino and drives away) Bo-bobo, help me! Everyone!'' Don Patch is shocked to see that he was ignored.

''Why, He just ignored me.'' ''Yeah. How rude.'' Bo-bobo taps Don Patch from behind.'' Huh?''

Bo-bobo and Totodile has flower petals around their face. They both said, '' Springtime's here!''

Natalie, Nix, Hitmonchan, Tour, and Wynaut(wearing flower petals): Springtime!

Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, Mepple, and Ninetales: Why are you wearing petals around your faces?!

Don Patch: First it was August, and then it was Christmas, and now it's Spring.

FarFetch'd: Yeah. It's Spring.

(He, FarFetch'd and Bo-bobo and Totodile frolic through a field of flowers)

Bo-bobo, Totodile, Natalie, Nix, Hitmonchan, Tour, and Wynaut: (singing) Spring is here, Spring, my dear. Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, yeah.

(Don Patch pulls one of the petals from Bo-bobo's face)

Don Patch: Why those Wig Bro. How dare they ignore me. I HEARBY DECLARE WAR ON WIG BRO!

FarFetch'd: War, war, war, war!

Underboss: We're gonna rip all those wigs off. Let's go!

Mightyena: Yeah!

Don Patch: No, Me and FarFetch'd will fight them ourselves.

(the gang are shocked at what he just said)

Don Patch: Because you never leave me alone. You follow me everywhere, even to the bathroom. I need some privacy!

FarFetch'd: We need privacy!

Underboss: Privacy?! (he cries hysterically)

(Don Patch sees Bo-bobo and Totodile in a lounge chair, with the same flower petals, but with miniature flowers around their face, as well)

Don Patch: Not the Flower Child?!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: If I can be completely serious for a moment, If Wig Bro is the Hair Hunt Troops, then I have a reason to join the fight against them.

Natalie, Nix, Mepple, and Hitmonchan: Me too!

Twilight and Hoothoot: Me, three!

Tour and Ninetales: Don't forgot about us!

Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut: And us!

Don Patch: (thinking) It's obvious that this man and I share the same destiny. Therefore, I must join forces with him. Besides, I'll save on gas money if I take him and his gang with me. (aloud) Alright, you and your gang can come along.

(Bo-bobo throws his flowers as he and Don Patch rush towards the Wig Bro HQ)

Bo-bobo: Then put the flower petal to the metal, then, baby! We're gonna prune those Wig Bro cats!

Everyone: (running) Wait for us!

Kopatch 1: This moment is historic.

Kopatch 2: Yeah, the first time a Fanfic was cancelled after its second chapter.

Narrator: Hey! The Fanfic isn't over yet!

(scene changes to outside Hair Hunt Troops H-Block Headquarters)

Narrator: Meanwwhile, back at the Domed Robot Looking Thingy...

(Several Wig Bro members talk about the wigs they're wearing)

Wig Bro with blue hair:: I stick it on with masking tape.

Wig Bro with pale green hair: Really? No velcro OR super glue? Wow.

(a classroom on wheels rolls its way towards the HQ, the Wig Bro Troops scream in shock. Don Patch and FarFetch'd are the teachers, and Bo-bobo and Totodile are dressed as a female applicant. Behind them, the others were flying magic carpets that Twilight made with her magic (which is hot pink))

Don Patch: Spell the word "Wig Bro."

FarFetch'd: Spell it correctly!

Wig Bro Troops: DON PATCH! AND HIS POKEMON PARTNER, FARFETCH'D!

Bo-bobo: Wig Bro - O-V-L-O-L-O-L-O-L, right?

Totodile: Are we?

Don Patch: That's right! Say, with spelling like that, how would you like to be my secretary? It doesn't pay much, but the dental package is even worse.

FarFetch'd: Please.

Bo-bobo: Nah.

Totodile: No way.

Don Patch: Then, you're fired.

FarFetch'd: Sorry.

(Many Wig Bro are screaming)

Wig Bro with red hair: They're heading this way!

(The mobile classroom keeps rolling towards the HQ, while the others catch up)

Wig Bro with purple hair: Get ready to fight!

Bo-bobo: Super Snot-For-You! (leaps, attacking many Wig Bro with his nose hair) Hey, Patches, Wanna Karaoke after work?

Don Patch: (Leaps next to him) You betcha!

(As the nose hairs strike them, their wigs fall off)

Bo-bobo: So, why do you wear a wig, bro?

Totodile: Answer the question or it's biting time.

Wig Bro with blonde hair: Hah! My bros and I are the most fashionable bros in the world. That's why we're given special permission to wear a wig. Ya dig, Bro? Also, we only allowed beautiful Pokemon.

Bo-bobo: I dig, but I'm not your bro, Wig-head!

Totodile: Yeah, bro!

Everyone: Stop saying ''Bro''!

Wig Bro with blonde hair: You're just jealous because of all the fan mail we get for our fashion sense. Even, our Pokemon get fanmail.

(Bo-bobo attacks the Wig Bro with his nose hair)

Bo-bobo: I wrote that fan mail!

Totodile: Me, too!

(The Blonde haired Wig Bro screams in pain, Bo-bobo attacks another Wig Bro member with his nose hair)

Bo-bobo: You don't deserve my fan mail!

Totodile: Don't deserve it!

(the blue haired Wig Bro also screams in pain, Bo-bobo attacks more Wig Bro Members in a tantrum pose with his nose hair)

Bo-bobo: Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme! I want it back! I want it back! I want it back! WAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH! Now, you need to hand over Beauty.

Another Wig Bro: You made a mistake coming here.

(the rest of the Wig Bro members rush towards Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Twilight, Hoothoot, Mepple, Natalie, Nix, Hitmonchan, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Tour, and Ninetales and attempt to attack them. They all released their Pokemon; Lopunny, Purrlion, Minccino, and Cinccino.)

Don Patch: I got this. (He extends his spikes, and attacks the Wig Bro members with them) Porcupine Power!

(The hero's Pokemon also fight)

Totodile: Scratch!

FarFetch'd: Fury Attack!

Ninetales: Flamethrower!

Wynaut: Charm!

Hitmonchan: Focus...Punch!

(The Wig Bro's Pokemon went down and fainted) (Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Tour, Ninetales, Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut run into the H Block HQ)

Bo-bobo: Nice job, now let's get Beauty, and get outta this place!

Everyone: Right!

Don Patch: Does this mean we're not gonna break for lunch?

FarFetch'd: Yeah! I'm hungry.

(inside the HQ, Wig Bro Members are shocked to see Bo-bobo as a Student, on a moving desk)

Bo-bobo: (thinking, as the desk knocks several Wig Bro members down) This book is riveting! It's too bad I can't read!

Totodile: Too bad!

(Don Patch also knocks down Wig Bro members, but by flying in a blue robe and matching headband, while laughing)

Wig Bro with Green hair: Too... strong. We... can't beat them. (collapses)

(Bo-bobo, Don Patch and the others go inside the Commander's chamber)

Growlithe: Help me!

(Conan stopped running)

Conan: Hey! I hear a Pokemon in need of help!

(Everyone stopped running and turns around to run the other direction)

Bo-bobo: Where?

(Everyone looks around)

Growlithe: Up here!

(Everyone look up and saw Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. Growlithe is a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It has orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is cream-colored, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head. Growlithe's coat is noticeably longer on its chest and tail. It has gray eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears. Its forepaws have two visible claws, while its hind paws have three toes each. Each paw has a brown pad. Growlithe is a friendly and loyal Pokémon that will fearlessly defend its Trainer and territory from harm, even against larger, stronger enemies. It will fiercely bark at, bite, and chase away any perceived threat, including those who suddenly approach its Trainer. Otherwise, this obedient Pokémon will wait motionlessly until given an order. Growlithe also has a powerful olfactory sense. If it detects an unknown smell in its territory, it roars to flush out the intruder. It is able to smell the emotions of others, and never forgets a scent. However, strong, unpleasant smells can disable its sense of smell for short periods)

Yuku: Don't worry! I'll get you down. (uses his magic to safely put Growlithe down)

(Growlithe was in a cage)

Twilight: Does everyone have a key to this cage?

(Everyone says no)

Wynaut: Wait! I found the key! It was on the wall!

(Wynaut runs towards them and give it to Twilight) (Twilight use the key to open the cage and Growlithe was free)

Growlithe: (licking Twilight) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Twilight: (laughs) You're welcome. Please stop licking me!

Growlithe: (stopped licking) I'm sorry! I was exciting!

Twilight: That's okay. (takes out her Pokedex and points it to Growlithe)

Pokedex: Growlithe, a Puppy Pokémon of pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites.

Twilight: You have been captured by the Wig Bros?

Growlithe: Yes! They said that Czar Baldy Bald the 4th was going to control the Pokemon to take over the world.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: HOW AWFUL!

Conan: He can't do that!

Yuku: Yeah! We need to stop him!

Everyone: Right!

Growlithe: Your name is Conan, right?

Conan: Yes. Do you need something?

Growlithe: Is it okay if I can travel with you?

Conan: Sure thing! (takes out his Pokeball) GO...POKEBALL! (hits Growlithe and got sucked into the Pokeball. The Pokeball shakes until it stops)

Conan: Alright! I catch...A Growlithe!

Yuku and Wynaut: Yeah!

Natalie: Unfair! I want to catch Growlithe!

Nix: (nervously laughs) Maybe next time...

Bo-bobo: Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

(Everyone started running again towards the Commander's chamber)

Everyone: (panting) We made it!

Conan: Finally! (panting)

Maitel: Well, well. If it isn't Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and his pathetic little friends. I'm Maitel, H-Block Commander.

Don Patch: So, YOU'RE the leader!

FarFetch'd: You'll pay for what you did!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd goes to attack Maitel, but he casts a red-eyed glare at Don Patch and FarFetch'd, slowly turning them into stone)

Maitel: Have you ever heard of Medusa? (A lady with snakes, using a cell phone is seen, and is heard laughing) She was a Greek monster that turned people to stone, if they look in her eyes.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Are you telling me that you...?

Maitel: That's right! Medusa was my Third Cousin! (laughs evilly)

Don Patch: (as he is being turned to stone) NOOOOOO! Your third cousin, NOOOO! Wha- I am being turned into a pet rock!

(The Pokemon rushed to attack Maitel. Maitel casts a red-eyed glare, slowly to turn them into stone)

Everyone: Our Pokemon!

Maitel: Are you forgetting someone?

(Maitel points to Spike, a purple dragon, and his Pokemon partner, Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. Axew is a bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. These tusks can regenerate if broken, and will regrow if they fall out. This repeated regrowth strengthens and sharpens its tusks. The tusks serve numerous purposes, from making territorial gashes in trees to crushing Berries for eating. The back of its head is dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck. Axew's limbs and tail are short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits. Axew is skilled at climbing walls. They were in a cage)

Spike and Axew: Twilight!

Twilight: Spike! Axew! Let them go! And where is the Elements of Harmony?!

Maitel: No! Unless you defeat me! _ And _ I don't have the Elements of Harmony!

Twilight: Alright!

Bo-bobo: You'll not gonna harm these animals!

Maitel: (laughs evilly) And now, YOU! (he casts his gaze on Bo-bobo)

Bo-bobo: NOOOOOO! STOP IT! (is suddenly turned into a carrot) You turned me into a carrot! WAH!

Everyone (exept Maitel): How does Madusa's trick turn you into a carrot?!

Maitel: NO WAY! Why didn't my Medusa trick work? Let's try this again. (Bo-bobo is suddenly turned into a cabbage) WILL YOU STOP MESSING AROUND WITH PRODUCE?!

Everyone: NOW HE'S TURN INTO A CABBAGE!

Bo-bobo: Huh? Hm, I better take a look. (is suddenly devastated that he's a cabbage) NO! I turned into a giant cabbage! Even lettuce would be better than this!

Maitel: I'll turn you into Coleslaw! (he shreds Bo-bobo's cabbage head)

Bo-bobo: (as he's being shredded) AAAAHHHHHHHH!

The others yell at Maitel to stop. He didn't listen.

Maitel: Huh? (Maitel rips the top of his head off to reveal a mini Bo-bobo, wearing a woman's swimsuit) HUH?!

Mini Bo-bobo: Oh, how about a little privacy? You peeping toms show up whenever I put on my swimsuit. Well, It's a good thing I stopped off at the spa... for a bikini wax!

(Maitel casts his stone gaze on the Mini Bo-bobo, turning him into a carrot)

Maitel: Why isn't my stone trick working? (he kicks Bo-bobo away, until the Cabbage Bo-bobo rolls, then stops)

Bo-bobo: Quick... someone. Someone set me up with some corned beef. (he sets down a tape deck, and hits the Play button)

Everyone: Why do want some corned beef for?!

Maitel: Huh, what are you up to, now?

(peaceful guitar music plays, and Bo-bobo appears on screen with a microphone in hand)

Bo-bobo: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Bo-BoBo Karaoke Lounge. Comin' up to the microphone, first, we have Mr. Don Patch. Put your hands together! (more jubilant music plays, but Don Patch is still a statue)

Maitel: (evil laugh) My favorite tune - Stone Silence!

Twilight: What is Bo-bobo planning?

Bo-bobo: Take it away! (he throws the microphone to Don Patch, who suddenly becomes un-stoned)

Don Patch: (Singing in a country accent) Yankee doodle, a-went to town, ridin' on a pony!

Maitel: WHAAAAT?!

Everyone: WHHHAAATTT!

Yuku: That's Bo-bobo's plan?

Natalie and Nix: Awesome!

Twilight and Conan: Great job!

Mepple: A smart strategy.

Don Patch: Welcome our next singer with open arms, and closed fists. TAKE IT AWAY! (throws the microphone at Maitel, but misses)

Maitel: No, no way. Why doesn't my third cousin Medusa's eye trick work on those guys?

(a Magic Wand was thrown towards Don Patch)

Bo-bobo: Catch, Don Patch! Use this!

Don Patch: (catches the Magic Wand) Got it, thanks! Ahh, a Magic Wand. (Bo-bobo also has a magic wand, and he chuckles lightly) And if you've got a magic wand,too, that means...

Everyone (exept Maitel): A Magic Wand?!

Don Patch: Magic Wand-O! (waves his Magic Wand around) Ahh.

Bo-bobo: And... (spins around, and also uses his Magic Wand) Parrallel Magic Wand-O! Grant me the power of a thousand cabbages. (the two join in a beam of light)

Bo-bobo and Don Patch: It's Magic Wand-O! (they toss aside the magic wands, and rush at Maitel with fists punching)

Maitel: Your magic wand powers are no match for me! (his cell phone rings) HUH? Oh, not now! (answers it) Hi, this is Maitel speaking. Who's this? Oh. Hi, Cathy. (keeps dodging punches as Cathy speaks)

Cathy: (over the phone) Hi, Maitel. I'm bringing four of my cutest girlfriends for the group date, tonight. (Maitel is hit with a rubber duck)

Maitel: WHAT?! Our date was for TONIGHT?!

Cathy: And bring 3 hot guys. Bye.

Maitel: Ohhh... What do I do? I forgot about dinner, tonight. Tonight was gonna be my first big date with Cathy, but now it's too late to find any hot guys. Okay, I'll release your Pokemon.

(Maitel snaps his fingers and the Pokemon turn back to normal. He than took the key out of his pocket and open the cage to release Spike and Axew. They run to Twilight's shoulder)

Twilight: I'm glad you two are safe. Why did you release them?

Maitel: Because I forgot that I have a date with my girlfriend, Cathy, tonight with her 3 friends.

Mepple: (sighs) Girl trouble...

Conan and Yuku: Typical...

Maitel: Now, I need 3 hot guys to come with me! Huh?

(Bo-bobo is an eggplant, now)

Bo-bobo: You have me.

Totodile: _And _ me.

Maitel: I'M NOT TAKING AN EGGPLANT AND AN BLUE TALKING CROCODILE TO DINNER!

Natalie: I'm gonna help, too. I'm good at giving dating tips.

Nix: Me, too.

Hitmonchan: Here we go!

Mepple: She and Nix always do this.

Don Patch: Hey, you guys, hurry up. (is using a comb) It's bad manners to make ladies wait.

FarFetch'd: Very rude to make ladies wait!

Maitel: WILL YOU GET REAL?! What makes you think I would take you? Besides, we need FOUR guys total, and in case you haven't noticed, there are only three of us, presently.

Bo-bobo: You forgot him. (points at the Game Boy Pig) And Pig makes four!

Natalie: _And _ we're coming along to help you on your date.

Everyone: WE ARE?!

Conan: I'm sorry, Natalie. Dating is not my thing.

Ninetales: Me, either.

Nix: Come on. We need his help.

Everyone: Alright!

(in a Japanese Restaurant, Cathy and her friends are waiting for the guys)

Cathy's friend 1: Are you sure, the guys coming tonight will be hotties?

Cathy: You bet.

(a faint rumbling sound is heard)

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, the Pig, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Tour, Ninetales, and Maitel break through the doors in Rugby equipment, the girls are all shocked)

Bo-bobo: YEEAAAHH! TOUCHDOWN! (slams Don Patch into the table)

Twilight: Why are _we_ wearing Rugby uniforms?!

Conan: This isn't part of a date.

Yuku: Are you sure _this _is what you wear on a date?

Natalie and Nix: We're sure!

Don Patch: You played no defense! How could you let him just SCORE like that?!

Mepple: They weren't even playing!

Spike and Axew: (laughs) This Bo-bobo guy _sure _is funny!

Twilight: Yeah, Right...

Cathy: What? What? (screams from the confusion)

Bo-bobo: We made a huge impression!

Conan: What do you mean by 'huge impression'! You just broke into a Japanese Restaurant with Rugby uniforms!

Don Patch: (pops up in different places) Party! Party! Party! Party! Party!

(the soup boils in the pot)

Bo-bobo: Oh, my bath is ready. (puts a rubber duck into the soup, and lathers his hair up) Would you loofah my back?

Yuku: Bo-bobo, that isn't a bath! That's soup!

Don Patch: You'll have to wait until my nails dry, first.

Twilight: Is that necessary?

(Bo-bobo takes two of the girls' drinks, and uses them to rinse his hair, making them scream in fright)

Everyone: Don't do that, Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: (steps into the soup) Last one in is a rotten egg.

Mepple: Disgusting!

(Cathy and the girls are angered, and they leave)

Maitel: I can explain everything! WAIT! (she slams the door, which breaks. Maitel is heartbroken, and angry) You guys ruined the best night of my entire life! You're TOAST! (Bo-bobo's afro opens to reveal a graduating class) HUH?!

Ninetales: We didn't mean to! It's Natalie's fault.

Natalie: MY FAULT?!

Tour: Yeah! You made us go.

Natalie: Only to help him!

Twilight: Now, he's going to beat us.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Shh...It's started.

They look up and saw a graduating class.

Conan: This is weird!

Head of the Students: We, the students of Bo-bobo's head, which makes us the head of the class, are proud to graduate, today. We could not have done it without you, our wonderful teacher, Maitel. (gets teary-eyed) Thank you very much.

Students: Thank you very much!

Head of the Students: (he and other students leap at Maitel with love) MAITEEEEELLLL!

Maitel: WHAT?! Are you talking about ME?!

Student: We love you, teacher. Thank you for all you've done for us!

Maitel: I've never been so touched.

(Bo-bobo notices a weakness, and attacks)

Bo-bobo: Fist of Nose Hair! (his nose hairs hit Maitel) Sorry, but those students' praise of glory was Snot Fo You!

Maitel: (in pain) AAAHHH...

(The students say their goodbyes, and Maitel flies from the attack)

Bo-bobo: Maybe if you'd become a teacher, you'd be shaping the heads of young people, instead of shaving them, pal. (Maitel lands on his back) Now, return Beauty to me, once and for all.

Everyone: Yeah!

Maitel: Who's Beauty?

Don Patch: Don't play dumb, Beauty's the girl that Tarashi kidnapped, and brought to your hideout.

Everyone: Yeah!

Maitel: I didn't order Tarashi to kidnap her. He loves to hunt girls' hair on his own, and sell it to wigmakers on the black market. By now, I'm sure it... (falls asleep)

Ninetales: I can tell that he's telling the truth.

Natalie: Unbelievable! Beauty is not here!

Hitmonchan: Calm down, Natalie. It was an honest mistake.

(Everyone (with no Don Patch and FarFetch'd in sight) walk out of the H-Block Base)

Tour: If Beauty isn't here, than where is she?

Twilight: I have no idea. She has to be here somewhere.

Conan: Maybe Growlithe can help us. (takes out Pokeball) COME ON OUT...GROWLITHE! (throws Pokeball and appears Growlithe)

Growlithe: Grow...lithe! What do need, Conan?

Conan: I need you to find Beauty. She has short hot pink hair and blue eyes.

Growlithe: Got it!

(Growlithe started sniffing in the air than to the ground while walking)

Conan: Let's follow him!

Everyone: Right!

(They follow Growlithe to track down Beauty)

(Elsewhere, in a forest, Beauty is being cornered by Tarashi, who laughs evilly)

''What a beautiful head of hair. It'll make the perfect wig, one day. So, I'm going to HUNT FOR YOUR HAIR! (laughs evilly as he slowly approaches her. Beauty screams, and runs to another part of the forest, but she still can't shake Tarashi)''

''I wish my friends were here!'' ''Well, there's noone here to help you! (laughs evilly)''

''Absol, use Razor Wind!'', says a mysterious voice. There was wind slashing at Tarashi.

''Who goes there? Show yourself. Than, appears the mysterious boy who was spying on Bo-bobo and co. He, Dian, and Absol jumps down to the ground.

''An Absol!'' Beauty takes out her Pokedex and points it to Absol.

Pokedex: Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow.

''Don't you harm that girl!'', says the mysterious boy whose name is Gasser.

''Who cares! This girl's hair is mine!'' ''Absol, use Scratch!'' Absol attacks Tarashi using Scratch. Dian shouts, ''We got him, now!''

Tarashi stands up and tries to attack the three.

''STINK BOMB! (an explosion of impact hits Tarashi, who simply collapses from the stink)''

''(coughs) What's that awful stench?'' Gasser walks towards Beauty and kneels down. ''You okay?''

''(thinking) Whoa, he's kinda hot.'' ''I have something to give...to you.'' Absol goes through Gasser's backpack and he gives Gasser a pink and yellow flower tiara. He put it on Beauty's head.

''There. It's...something that you can remember me by. Bye.'' Gasser, Dian, and Absol disappeared in the trees.

Narrator: Who is this hot, mysterious boy with Dian and Absol who mysteriously saved Beauty's scalp? And will Beauty continue to find him attractive, even with that putrid odor?

Beauty: The smell does go away, pretty quick.

Growlithe: I found her! I found her!

Conan: Great job, Growlithe! Return!

(Growlithe sucked back to its Pokeball)

Bo-bobo: Are you okay?

Beauty: I'm fine!

Tour and Ninetales: I'm glad you're safe.

Natalie and Nix noticed the flower tiara.

Natalie: Where did you get that flower tiara.

Beauty: Oh! Well,...

Natalie: (poking on Beauty with her left arm) I think your in love with a boy that save you.

Beauty: What?! I'm not in love!

Nix: Don't lied!

Beauty: I'm not lying!

Beauty started chasing Natalie and Nix. Everyone laughed.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: It's here! It's here! It's finally here!

Beauty: Hey! What's up with you?

Tour and Ninetales: We want to know!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Don't you get it? It's the Wiggin' Festival? Aren't you excited?

Beauty: Sorry, never heard of it.

Totodile: It's a special event where everybody goes there!

Natalie: Awesome! I want to go!

Nix, Tour, Wynaut, Hitmonchan, and Spike: Us, too.

Bo-bobo: Hey Beauty, I got an idea. Why don't you, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, and Mepple come wiggin' with me, Totodile, Natalie, Nix, Tour, Wynaut, Hitmonchan, and Spike?

Everyone: We'd rather be bald!

Bo-bobo: On the next Poke-Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! Chapter 3: Did someone step on a duck?

Beauty: Duck? What a quack-up!

Don Patch: Hello, FanFictioners! It's me! Don Patch! I'm not going to appear in the next chapter!

FarFetch'd: What a shame!

Don Patch: But, don't worry! I'll appear in Chapter 4!

FarFetch'd: See you later, FanFictioners!

_With Gasser's POV... _

Gasser, Dian, and Absol were walking.

Dian: I can't believe that we have to blow our cover!

Absol: She's was in danger! Right, Gasser?

(Gasser was daydreaming)

Gasser: Wow, that girl was beautiful. I hope I can meet her again.

Absol: Gasser! Were you listening?

Gasser: Oh! I'm sorry! I was thinking.

Absol: (sighs) That's okay! Let's continue on our journey.

Gasser and Dian: Right!


	4. Chapter 4: Don Patch Returns

Anime All-Star

Note: This is Bowser's first appearance. I don't own all Mario-related games, including spin-offs. Mario-related games are belong to Nintendo, nor do I own Cardcaptor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP.

Chapter 4: CardCaptor Sakura (CCS)

Twilight and her friends arrived to Earth.

Everyone: (oohing and ahhing in amazement)

Twilight: Okay, everypony. According to the computer, the GPS has found a presence of the first Pokemon Ranger, the Ranger of Electricity.

Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Where is the location?!

Shuckle: Where is it?! Where is it?!

Twilight: Well, technically, its coming from an island called Japan.

Rarity: (gasps) Japan?! Oh! I always wanted to go to Japan!

AppleJack: Ya' do?!

Rarity: Yes, AppleJack! I found this cute little book all about Japan! It looks splendid. (shows book to Applejack and Pinkie Pie) Look at all the different types of food.

Pinkie Pie: Oh...! It looks tasty!

Sandile: Yeah! Tasty!

AppleJack: It looks like ordinary food to me.

Herdier: Me, too.

Rarity: (shows book to Rainbow Dash) They have lots of sports you can participate. Including Sumo wrestling.

Rainbow Dash: Awesome!

Shuckle: Cool!

Rarity: (shows book to Fluttershy) look at the types of animals in Japan!

Fluttershy: They look _so _cute!

Bunnelby: Yeah!

Rarity: (shows book to Twilight) _And _there are landscapes that are _manifique!_

Twilight and Hoothoot: Okay...

Rarity: _And _the kimonos and fashion are very _unique!_

Purugly: Rarity! We need to stay focus!

Twilight: Purugly's right! We need to focus on the mission! We'll do some sightseeing later!

Rarity: _Oh...!_

Purugly: There's a time for fashion. But, not today!

Twilight: Let's land to Japan! (presses the green button)

_In Sakura's House..._

In Sakura's house, it was yellow with green rooftop. Inside, the living room and kitchen was on the first floor. The bedrooms were in the second floor.

_In Sakura's bedroom..._

Her bedroom were in the third floor. Sakura Avalan (English version of CardCaptors) is a 10-year-old girl who lives in Tomoeda, Japan. She was wearing light pink pajamas and consist of two parts, the shirt and the trousers. The shirt is long sleeved with a light beige collar with a star and a moon button on the edge of it. Lining the front of the shirt, is a row of three yellow star-shaped buttons and the cuffs are a light beige color. She was sleeping. Sakura's given name (桜) means cherry blossom in Japanese while her surname, Kinomoto (木之本), literally means the origin of wood. She has short honey brown hair and emerald green eyes (though her hair is sometimes colored auburn, while her eyes are sometimes colored grey or blue). Her winter school uniform is a black long sleeved shirt with red and white sleevecuffs, a white neckerchief with a red stripe, and a white pleated skirt. Her summer uniform is a white, half-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves and black and white sleevecuffs along with a red neckerchief with a black stripe and a black pleated skirt. Black shoes are worn along with a white sailor-like hat with a black tassles. She is short to medium in height, is also charming, dainty and cute. Sakura is an extremely energetic, cute, sweet, cheerful and very beautiful character. She is very athletic, being a member of her school's cheerleading squad and an excellent runner, a trait she inherited from her father. [2] Her "invincible spell", "Everything will surely be all right." (「絶対大丈夫だよ。」 "Zettai daijōbu da yo."), has carried her through innumerable trials and obstacles as she masters her magical skills. Her catchphrase is "Hoe!" (usually stretched), which is used whenever she is shocked or scared even the slightest. She also frequently shouts "KERO, NO!", when scolding Kero, the guardian of the Clow Cards, magical cards. She often comes across as naïve, clumsy, dense and clueless, but she has her perceptive moments on occasion. Her favorite foods are omelet and noodles with seafood and her favorite recipe is pancakes. Her birthday is on April the first. She hates Mathematics, loves Gym and Music, and her blood type is A. Sakura's optimistic and trustworthy character allows her to be friendly with everybody, she is very outgoing and the entire series focuses on the friendships she creates with people, whether strangers, loose acquaintances, or rivals. In fact, her personality is a dominating factor in her relationships, especially with Syaoran Li. Though sometimes she's quite gullible and believes what everyone tells her. Her charm can win over anyone (as shown with Syaoran in the series) and she's very scared of ghosts. She became scared of ghosts because her brother, who could see spirits, would usually point them out. Though she couldn't see them, the descriptions of having 'one eye' or 'missing a hand' would frighten her. Therefore she felt a deep fear of ghosts from a young age. Ironically, she has no fear of Clow Cards. This is apparent when Sakura finds out that the ghost in the park is actually a Clow Card and was no longer scared by it. She is known to be clueless about things relating to herself but perceptive of others. Though when she finds out information about her friends she usually keeps quiet about it. Despite her sweet nature, cuteness and beauty, Sakura has been shown to have a very vicious temper. This is often seen when Toya, her older brother, insults her by calling her a monster and once when she and Kero got into a fight.

Her Jewelpet partner is Ruby. Ruby is a female Japanese Hare who is entirely white in color with a bit of pink details. Her Jewel Eye is a Red Ruby and wears a pink and red cherry blossom on her head. She also wears a necklace shaped like a pair of red cherries. She symbolizes Courage. Ruby's Jewel Charm is a roundish oval shape. It is colored red with a ruby shaped heart on it and 4 ruby crystals surrounding it. It is also decorated with white gold lines. It is located on Sakura's left waist. Ruby is very airheaded, joyful, brash, happy and is a big troublemaker, who sometimes wants to go to her own way, despite being told to stop at one place. She also acts like a little sister to her partner Sakura, but sometimes has a hard time handling her antics. Despite all of this, she and Sakura always settle their differences and help each other out. Ruby is the only Jewelpet who has the "Acrylic Class" ranking due to her magic, which can cause bad luck and explosions when she casts it to someone, but sometimes her magic has 1% chance of success but the reliability is sometimes varied (Even after Ruby had been upgraded to Super Crystal Class by learning a new lesson of courage. And had been train with Labra to temporarily upgrade her magic in order to summon Opal, her magic still causes explosions). Her spell is: Puri Puri Prism Jewerhythm! Ruby Jewel Flash. This always fails when cast.

Her Pokemon partner is Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. A female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs. Pikachu sometimes travel in groups. It raises its tail to check its surroundings, and is occasionally struck by lightning in this position. Living in forested areas, Pikachu is found foraging for berries it roasts with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. It has been observed eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. Pikachu is able to release electric discharges of varying intensity. Pikachu has been known to build up energy in its glands, and will need to discharge to avoid complications. It is also able to release energy through its tail, which acts as a grounding rod, as well as recharging fellow Pikachu with electric shocks. Pikachu can also electrify itself to use its signature move, Volt Tackle. When threatened, it looses electric charges from its sacs, and a group can build and cause lightning storms.

Sakura's clock rings.

Sakura: (presses the stop button) (yawning) Ahh... Is it Summer?

Sakura checks her calendar.

Sakura: It is! It's Summer! It's Summer! It's Summer! (going to Pikachu, shaking him) Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu! WAKE UP!

Pikachu: (wakes up in surprise) (shaking) Stop shaking me...

Sakura: Oops! Sorry, Pikachu!

Pikachu: (sighs) That's okay. What do you want?

Sakura: I was going to tell you that today is the first day of Summer!

Pikachu: Really?! Finally! I need some rest!

Sakura: RUBY!

Ruby: What?! What happened?! Did the Clow Cards escape again?!

Sakura: No! Today is the first day of Summer!

Ruby: Already?! Yippee!

Sakura: I know! (holding Ruby's hands)

Together: It's Summer! It's Summer! It's Summer! It's Summer! Yahoo...!

Kero: Huh? Can you keep it down? (yawns) I'm trying to get some sleep.

Sakura: Sorry, Kero.

Ruby: It's just that today is the first day of Summer.

Pikachu: So, we're celebrating.

Kero: That's all? I'm going back to bed.

Together: Okay.

_Sakura's consious..._

_Hi! I'm Sakura Avalan and I'm 10-years-old. I live in Tomoeda, Japan. I live with my dad, Aiden Avalon, and my older brother, Tori Avalon. I go to Tomoeda Elementary School with my friends, Madison Taylor, Syaoran and Mei-Ling Li. I'm part of the cheerleading squad. I maybe as any ordinary 10-years-olds. But, I'm a CardCaptor. That means that it's my job to capture the Clow Cards, which are magical beings in the Clow Book, a book that the Clow Cards were kept. Me, Syaoran, and Kero are the only ones who can sense the presence of Clow Cards. I'm energetic, cheerful, athletic, friendly, cute, sweet, an excellent runner (from my father), naïve, clumsy, dense and clueless, but I had my perceptive moments on occasion. My favorite foods are omelet and noodles with seafood and my favorite recipe is pancakes. My birthday is on April the first (April Fools' Day). I hate Mathematics, loves Gym and Music, and my blood type is A. My optimistic and trustworthy character allows me to be friendly with everybody, I'm very outgoing and the entire series focuses on the friendships I had created with people, whether strangers, loose acquaintances, or rivals. In fact, my personality is a dominating factor in my relationships, especially with Syaoran Li. Though sometimes I can be quite gullible and believes what everyone tells me. My charm can win over anyone (as shown with Syaoran in the series) and I'm very scared of ghosts.I became scared of ghosts because my brother, who could see spirits, would usually point them out. Though I couldn't see them, the descriptions of having 'one eye' or 'missing a hand' would frighten me alot. Therefore I felt a deep fear of ghosts from a young age. Ironically, I had no fear of Clow Cards. This is apparent when I found out that the ghost in the park is actually a Clow Card and was no longer scared by it. I'm known to be clueless about things relating to herself but perceptive of others. Though when I found out information about my friends, I'm usually keeps quiet about it. Despite my sweet nature, cuteness and beauty, I had been shown to have a very vicious temper. This is often seen when Tori insults me by calling me a monster and once when me and Kero got into a fight. I had a sealing wand. To people, it looks like a key. But, I have this strange mark on my right eye. No one sees, expect the Pokemon, the Jewelpet, and even my dad, who also has the mark on his left eye. But, my life is about to change._

Sakura: Let's go downstairs before Raichu use Iron Tail on us.

Pikachu: I don't _that _to happen!

Ruby: Me, too!

Sakura, Pikachu, and Ruby goes downstairs. Aiden was wearing a pink apron over his work uniform. Aiden is the father of Sakura and Tori Avalon. Despite his very busy job as a college professor of archaeology at Towa University, he still finds time for his children whenever he can. He is labeled as a perfect man; he cooks and sews very well, which Tori sometimes does too. He also made Sakura's kimono. His children love him very much and try to help him as much as they can, often rotating duties at home. He is portrayed as an extremely kind and caring man, who has never been seen to get angry or upset at anything at all. Even when Sakura destroyed his laptop which had his work stored on it whilst trying to capture the Sleep Card. He loves his family dearly, especially his late wife, Nadeshiko (Natasha), to the extent that he keeps the promise he made to her on her deathbed: never to cry over her and sadden himself. Tori stated that Aiden was very athletic, a possible reason why both Sakura and Tori are good at sports. He very is good at running, which is a trait that Sakura inherits from him. Aiden is mostly disliked by Sonomi Daidōji (Samantha), who strongly believes that he stole Nadeshiko from her in high school. At the time, Sonomi and Nadeshiko were high school students, and Aiden was starting his first year as a student teacher there. One day, Nadeshiko had climbed a tree to tend to some birds in their nest, but she accidentally fell. Luckily, Aiden broke her fall, and after seeing Nadeshiko on top of him, he commented, "It appears that an angel has fallen from the sky." This sparked the relationship that would lead to their marriage when Nadeshiko is sixteen. In Episode 10, Sonomi recounts in a rant about how they would arrive at school together with matching packed lunches, husband and wife. He was cooking breakfast.

Aiden: Good morning, Sakura, Pikachu, and Ruby.

Together: Good morning!

_That's my dad, Aiden Avalon. He's the kindest person you ever met. He cooks and sews well. He always help everyone around. He never gets mad or angry at all._

His Jewelpet partner is Kris. Kris is the fourth member of the Jewel Eight and the manager of the Strawberry Cafe. He's a grey Miniature dachshund who symbolizes success in work. He wears a black waistcoat and a dark green bow tie. Debuting in Episode 37, he was under the control of Dian's dark magic and made the Strawberry Cafe into a used up place, which caused Luna, Milky and Peridot to lose all of their customers and resulted in their unsuccessful business. He was then reclamed by Rinko's group through the efforts of the three Jewelpets through the Jewel Games and became the manager of the Strawberry Cafe on Earth. He's a bland boy of faction and always speaks in a Kyoto dialect. He was cameo in Jewelpet Twinkle and he appears Jewelpet Sunshine Episode 3 along with Brownie and Sango. His birthday is on July 5 and his name is based on the Mineral Chrysocolla.

Kris: Breakfast is almost done!

Together: Okay!

Tori: You were coming down the stairs loudly.

Tori was wearing his pjs.

Sakura: (sitting down) No I wasn't!

_That's my older brother, Tori. He always tease me alot. He also gets lots of jobs._

Aiden's Pokemon partner is Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Raichu is a bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon. Raichu is covered in dark orange fur with a white belly. Its arms and feet have patches of brown fur at the end, and the soles of its big feet are tan with a circular orange pad. Its bifurcated ears are brown on the outside and yellow on the insides and ends in a distinctive curl. The electric sacs on its cheeks are yellow. It has two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin tail has a lightning bolt shaped end. This lightning bolt is smaller on females. Its tail is used to gather electricity from the atmosphere, or it can be planted in the ground to search for electricity. Its tail also serves to protect itself from its own power. Raichu exudes a weak electrical charge from all its body and slightly glows in the dark, and is capable of storing over 100,000 volts of electricity. However, it will become aggressive if it has stored too much electricity. To keep from reaching this state, it discharges electricity through its tail into the ground. This leads to scorched patches near its nest. If Raichu's sacs are fully charged, its ears will stand straight up and its muscles become stimulated.

Raichu: Pikachu. You're finally going downstairs without _ me _going up and use Iron Tail on you.

Pikachu: (worried) No problem!

_That's Raichu, my dad's Pokemon partner. She can be bossy at times. But, she's kind._

Aiden: Breakfast is done.

Kris and Raichu hand out the breakfast to Sakura, Pikachu, Ruby, and Tori.

Sakura: (looking at the picture of Natasha) Good morning, mom.

_This is my mom. She died when I was little._

Aiden: Well, I'm going to work.

Sakura: Okay. Bye.

Sakura, Pikachu, Ruby, Tori, Kris, and Raichu wave goodbye as Aiden leaves.

Raichu: Alright! I'm in charge! So, absolutely no mess. Got it?

Everyone: Okay.

Sakura's phone begans to ring.

Sakura: I'll get it!

She picks up the phone and it was Madison. She is the best friend of Sakura Avalon and her second cousin on their mothers' side. The daughter of the president of Taylor Toy Company, Samantha Taylor, Madison lives a life of wealth and is watched over by a team of female bodyguards. She has access to a variety of prototype technological gadgets from her mother's company, and supplies Sakura and Cerberus with different communication devices throughout the series. She is depicted as being mature, kindhearted, intelligent, and regularly speaking using more formal verb conjugations and expressions than normally seen in elementary students. She is a talented singer, and is shown performing in various school events. Her musical ability causes her to be targeted by both the Voice and Song cards. When she learns of Sakura's new role as a Cardcaptor, she insists that Sakura must wear "special outfits" and begins providing Sakura with the various costumes she wears during her captures as well as accompanying her on missions to record the events with her video camera. She notes that she is happy to be able to be with Sakura and does not require Sakura to love her back. Instead, she encourages Sakura's love of Yukito, and later becomes Syaoran Li's confidante and ally when he falls in love with Sakura. Tomoyo means "wise era; wise people" and Daidouji meaning "know the world". Madison is an elegant and delicate-looking young girl with porcelain-white skin and long, wavy, grayish-violet hair, which is very similar to that of Sakura's mother, Natasha Avalon. It was later revealed that Tomoyo's own mother, Samantha Taylor, had made her grow her hair like that so she would look like Natasha. She also has purple eyes, making her and Sakura the only two people to have an eye colour other than brown or gray from her other classmates (excluding Eriol). Tomoyo faithfully keeps Sakura's new identity secret and often covers for her in times of need. Madison is very mature for her age. One of her major character traits is her selflessness towards Sakura. Madison is cute, kind, caring, sweet, highly intelligent, beautiful, meticulous, annoyingly perfectionist and very melodic (she has a lovely singing voice and often has solos in choir recitals). She enjoys making costumes for Sakura to wear and filming her all the time. She also sings in a club at school. Tomoyo can be slightly over the top at times (only where Sakura is concerned), but otherwise she is practically perfect in every way. She always speaks using formal verb conjugations and expressions, giving her a unique air of refinement amongst the cast. When needed, Madison can exhibit considerable cunning and resourcefulness, which was most prominently displayed in the final movie (much of which revolved around a complicated scheme she had devised to give Sakura as many opportunities as possible to confess her feelings to Syaoran).

Her Jewelpet partner is Luna. Luna is a Netherland Dwarf Rabbit Jewelpet who symbolizes Charm Improvement. Luna is similar to Ruby except to her pink fur color, yellow ears and chest fluff and blue Jewel Eyes. She only wears a Blue Bow above her head and a Jewel Necklace with a Crescent Moon Jewel in it. She's an artist.

Her Pokemon partner is Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokemon. Jigglypuff is a round, pink ball with pointed ears and large, blue eyes. It has rubbery, balloon-like skin and small, stubby arms and somewhat long feet. On top of its head is a curled tuft of fur. It is filled with air, as a defeated Jigglypuff, deflates until it is flat. By drawing extra air into its body, it is able to float. Jigglypuff uses its eyes to mesmerize opponents. Once it achieves this, it will inflate its lungs and begin to sing a soothing lullaby. If the opponent resists falling asleep, Jigglypuff will endanger its own life by continuing to sing until its lungs run out of air. It is able to adjust the wavelength of its voice to match the brain waves of someone in a deep sleep. This helps ensure drowsiness in its opponents.

Madison: Hey, Sakura!

Sakura: Oh! Hi, Madison! How are you?!

Madison: Good! Me, Luna, Jigglypuff, and my mom are going to the beach. You wanna go with us?

Sakura: Yes! Let me ask first. (puts hand over phone)

Raichu: Who is on the phone?

Sakura: Madison is going to beach. Can we go?

Raichu: Sure! Just be back later! Okay?

Sakura, Ruby, and Pikachu: Okay!

Sakura, Ruby, and Pikachu ran upstairs to pack their stuff.

_With Twilight..._

Twilight and her gang were walking.

Rainbow Dash: Where is the Pokemon Ranger?!

Shuckle: Where is he or she?!

Twilight: You need to be patient, RD (Rainbow Dash's nickname).

Hoothoot: They can't just appear.

They suddenly saw a black limousine passed them.

AppleJack: What in tardination is a limousine doing in Japan?!

Fluttershy: I don't know. Should we follow it?

Twilight: We have no choice.

Twilight and her friends follows the limousine. They ended up at the beach.

Spike: The limousine takes us to the beach?!

Rarity: I _love _going to beach!

Pinkie Pie: Me, too!

_With Sakura..._

Samantha and 2 of her female bodyguards were unpacking their stuff. Sakura was wearing a 2-pieced pink bathing suit. While Madison was wearing a 2-pieced green bathing suit.

Sakura: (stretching) I love going to the beach!

Madison: (laughing slightly) Me, too!

Ruby: I can't wait to play in the water!

Pikachu: Me, too!

Twilight: Um...exscue me.

Everyone: Huh?

They look to see Twilight and her friends walking towards them.

Twilight: Is this the beach?

Sakura: Yeah! Who are you?

Twilight: My name is Twilight Sparkle. And this is my friends, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

Everyone: Hi!

Sakura: Nice to meet all of you. I'm Sakura Avalon!

Madison: And I'm Madison.

Sakura: Is that your Pokemon?!

Twilight: Yes, they are.

Sakura: Awesome! (takes out Pokedex from her bag and points to their Pokemon)

Pokedex: (to Hoothoot) Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. Hoothoot stands on one leg, but uses both its powerful eyes to see clearly even through the darkest night. (to Herdier) Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lillipup. Herdier's hard black fur softens its opponent's attacks like armor. (to Bunnelby) Bunnelby, the Digging Pokemon. They use their large ears to dig burrows. They will dig the whole night through. (to Sandile) Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. A dark membrane protects its eyes from the sun, and it buries itself in the sand with its eyes and nose sticking out. (to Purugly) Purugly, the Tiger Cat Pokémon, and the evolved form of Glameow. By rounding its tail around itself, it can appear to be bigger, and when locking eyes with another, it can stare forever. (to Shuckle) Shuckle, the Mold Pokémon. When Shuckle places organic materials in its husk-like shell, the items are transformed into a unique juice. Shuckle are naturally shy and are most often found hiding beneath rocks.

Pinkie Pie: Is that a Pikachu?

Sakura: Yeah! He's my partner, along with Ruby!

Ruby: Hi!

Pikachu: Nice to meet you!

Madison: My partners are Jigglypuff and Luna.

Jigglypuff and Luna: Hello!

Sakura: So, do you want to stay with us?

Everyone: Yes!

Rarity: But first, we need to change into our swimsuit.

The mane 6 went into the changing room

_Few minutes later..._

They come out. Twilight was wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit with the big star gap on the back.

Twilight: How do I look?

Hoothoot: Good.

Applejack was wearing a red two-piece swimsuit with a small apple gap between her chest.

AppleJack: Yee-haw!

Herdier: Cool!

Fluttershy was wearing a pink one-piece swimsuit with a butterfly gap on her left side.

Fluttershy: Oh...my. This is embarrassing.

Bunnelby: Don't worry. You look amazing.

Fluttershy: You think so?

Bunnelby: Yes!

Pinkie Pie was wearing a light blue one-piece swimsuit with a balloon gap on her back.

Pinkie Pie: Nice!

Sandile: Yeah!

Rarity was wearing a purple two-piece crossed swimsuit with a diamond gap on her stomach.

Rarity: I look _beautiful! _Do you think so too, Purugly?

Purugly: It's okay.

Rainbow Dash was wearing a rainbow one-piece swimsuit with a lighting bolt gap on her right side.

Rainbow Dash: Awesome!

Shuckle: Amazing!

Samantha: Alright. All the stuff are unpacked. I'm gonna get myself a tan. So, don't go to far, okay?

Everyone: Okay.

Everyone was having fun at the beach.

_Later..._

They drive home. Samantha drops off Sakura, Ruby, Pikachu, Twilight, Hoothoot, AppleJack, Herdier, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Rarity, Purugly, Rainbow Dash, and Shuckle to Sakura's house. They wave goodbye as Madison and Samantha drives home.

Sakura: (opening the door) Hi, dad! We're home!

Aiden: Ahh...Sakura. How was your day at the beach?

Sakura: Good!

Ruby: It was fun!

Pikachu: Really fun!

Kris: Who are our guest?

Sakura: This is Twilight, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

Everyone: Hi.

Twilight: Is it okay if we could stay here for the night?

Aiden: Sure thing. Dinner's done.

Everyone: Okay!

Everyone ate dinner. After dinner, Sakura, Ruby, and Pikachu shows the mane 6 her room.

Twilight: You live in an attic?

Sakura: Yeah.

Pinkie Pie: Your...so...LUCKY!

Sandile: _Very _lucky!

Ruby: Thanks!

Rainbow Dash: (picking up the Clow Book) What is this? A book?

Sakura: Please be careful!

Twilight: This is the Clow Book.

Sakura: You know?

Twilight: Me and Hoothoot read about this. It contains the Clow Cards, magical beings.

Sakura: I guess I have to tell you. I'm actually a cardcaptor.

Pinkie Pie: What's a cardcaptor?!

Twilight: A cardcaptor is a boy or girl whose he/her job to capture the Clow Cards, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: Oh...right!

Sakura: Exactly. Only Madison, Syaoran, and Mei-Ling knows my secret.

Kero: That's right!

Everyone: Huh?

They turn around and sees Kero. His real name is Ceroberos. He is one of the two Guardians of the Clow Cards created by Clow Reed, along with Yue. Before his death, Clow appointed Kero as the one to select the potential candidate to be the next master of the cards, Cerberus himself, and his fellow guardian, Yue. After Sakura Avalon inadvertently releases the cards, Cerberus chooses her to be the candidate and teaches her the basics of capturing the cards. Keroberos's name and form are based on Cerberus from Greek mythology, a large three-headed beast who was assigned to guard the gates of Hades, a parallel to Cerberus's duty in the Cardcaptor Sakura storyline where he guarded a deck of cards from the cover of the book that contained them. In his borrowed form, Keroberos resembles a lion cub or rather a stuffed animal or a plush toy with yellow-orange fur, big ears, and small white wings. However, his true form is that of a huge, tawny maneless lion or cougar, with enormous angelic white wings and chestplate and helmet of beaten metal, studded with a large red precious stone. By nature, Keroberos is bossy, demanding, and gluttonous, but he also genuinely cares about Sakura and believes that she will become the next Master of the Clow as he acts as her guide to gather the Cards. He is responsible for giving Sakura the Sealing Wand, having appointed her to be the one to recapture the Cards she unknowingly released. Kero's hobbies include playing video games and eating snacks and sweets (he loves sweets more than almost anything), even though, drawing his power from the sun, he generates his own energy, and does not need to eat to survive but unlike Yue, he enjoys the finer things in life. He has a particular fondness for cake, cookies, and chocolates. In the anime, he was also intoxicated by a box of brandy chocolates, causing him to become drunk. Despite his fondness for sweets and other food items, he is not often above sharing, provided there is enough left for him (except in episode 10, season 3 when he intoxicated Spinel by unknowingly forcing a doughnut into Spinel's mouth, resulting in the creature gaining a sugar high before proceeding to run all over Tomeda Elementary, causing havoc). Keroberos also enjoys being filmed by Sakura's best friend, Madison Taylor and, unlike his Mistress, relishes the costume accessories he is asked to wear for these recordings. Even though he has been a willing servant all his life, Keroberos can be somewhat of an egomaniac, obsessing over his "coolness", and is seen bragging about himself after watching most of Tomoyo's recordings. Despite his sometimes erratic behavior, Cerberus is remarkably intelligent. He is knowledgeable not only on the Clow Cards but also on all forms of mysticism, with a knack for reading magical auras. At one point this leads him astray when Kaho Mizuki tricks him by using her strong moon-aspected aura to cover up Yue's, preventing Cerberus from realizing Yue's false form. In addition to this, Cerberus is also not quite as carefree and without inhibitions as he seems at first glance. CLAMP (all-female Manga Corporation) describes Cerberus's "favorite thing" as "loud fun", and his least favorite as "being sad or lonely". Cerberus doesn't like wallowing in life's sad and depressing facts, which could possibly why he takes up so many indulgent pastimes like food and video games to distract himself from them. This does not, however mean that he is immune to these realities, as is shown in the first arc of the series when he is seen frequently musing about his fears concerning the rapidly approaching Final Judgment to the point of obsession. His lack of communication regarding the Final Judgment nearly causes Sakura to fail as she is unaware that Yue can turn the power of any Clow card under his jurisdiction back at her but thanks to Kaho, Sakura is eventually able to defeat Yue, becoming the new Master of the Clow Cards while also gaining a new Staff in the process as with Kaho's Bell of the Moon, her Sealing Staff changes from its original structure to resemble that of a single star.

Fluttershy: Oh! He's _so _cute! (picks up Kero)

Kero: Hey!

Fluttershy: (brushing her cheeks up and down at Kero) He's the cutest thing ever! He's a little lion cub!

Kero: Quit it! Please!

Sakura: That's Kero! He's the guardian of the Clow Cards.

Fluttershy: Oh? I'm sorry. (let go of Kero)

Kero: That's okay. (clears throat) Anyway, Sakura's right! Only her friends knows her secret.

Ruby: But, it wasn't easy.

Pikachu: It was really hard.

Sakura: But, we caught all of them.

Kero: Since I can't sense the presence of Clow Cards, it has been a pretty normal life.

Aiden knocks on the door.

Aiden: Sakura, I'm going in.

Kero: (quietly) Oh no. (pretends to be a toy)

Aiden opens the door.

Raichu: We brought you three matresses.

Aiden: (puts down matresses) So, you six can sleep. (yawning) Ahh...I'm going to bed, now. Good night, everyone.

Everyone: Good night!

Aiden and Raichu went to their room.

Sakura: (yawning) Dad's right. Let's go to bed.

So, everyone was sleeping. But, someone was in their house.

?: Alright. Goombas, go get this guy name Aiden and his Pokemon partner, Raichu.

The Goombas went upstairs and saw Aiden and Raichu sleeping. A huge turtle with a spiked shell use a cubed trapper to trap Aiden and Raichu. Before he leaves, he also trap Tori and left.

_The next day..._

Sakura wakes up. She notices that the mane six, Ruby, and Pikachu were gone.

Sakura: Where is everyone?

She ran downstairs and saw everyone in the kitchen area.

Ruby and Pikachu: Oh, hey Sakura!

Sakura: You were downstairs?!

Ruby: Yeah! You're dad wasn't here. So, Pinkie was making candy pancakes.

Pinkie Pie: Yes siree! It's half candy, half pancakes. Try it!

Sakura tries the candy pancakes.

Sakura: Wow! This is good! (pauses) Wait, did you say that my dad isn't here?

Twilight: Yes!

Sakura: That's strange! My dad is usually here!

Kris: (screams) AHH!

Everyone: Huh?

Kris: I CAN'T FIND AIDEN, RAICHU, OR TORI ANYWHERE! I look everywhere!

Sakura: They disappear?! Let me call my friends!

Sakura tries to call Madison, Syaoran, and Mei-Ling. No answer.

Sakura: Oh no! They're not answering.

Twilight: Calm down.

The door bell rings.

Sakura: I'll get it.

When she open the door, it was Sango, Io, Jasper, Luna (Madison's Jewelpet partner), Jigglypuff (Madison's Pokemon partner), and Paras.

Sango is Rika's (one of Sakura's friends) Jewelpet partner. Sango's appearance is a small light orange tabby cat with brown stripes and pinkish-pink jewel eyes. She always wears a ribbon with a strawberry flower on her head and a Jewel Necklace shaped like a Strawberry on her neck. She sometimes carries a ribbon. She symbolizes Luck. Sango's charm is colored pink and is egg shaped. It is decorated with a large pink strawberry shaped coral in the center and two small ones on the sides. Like other charms, it also has white gold embroided in it. Sango tends to be rather dimwitted despite being an easygoing cat. Thought also she shows to be rather supportive to other people sometimes, she also loves sweets and desserts.

Io is Mei-Ling's (one of Sakura's friends and Syaoran's cousin/fiance) Jewelpet partner. Io is a brown Holland Lop who somewhat had a same body structure as Sapphie, except for the short rabbit tail. He only wears a purple ribbon bowtie on his neck. He symbolizes Refreshment.

Jasper is Zachary's (Chiharu's cousin) Jewelpet partner. Jasper is a naturally colored Cheetah with sharp claws and red Jewel Eyes. His fur color is mostly yellow with some brown spots and brown ears with red highlights. He mostly wears a collar with a diamond shaped red Jewel and a tail collar with the same jewel in it. Furthermore, he always seen wielding a huge key, which is used to open portals to other worlds. He symbolizes Honesty (which is also AppleJack's Element). Jasper's charm is an octagon shape that is colored yellow. It is decorated with a round Jasper with a small star shaped one in the center and four diamond ones around it. and gold and silver trimmings that made it resemble a key. It also has pure gold decorating around the charm's borders.

Paras, the Mushroom Pokémon, is Mei-Ling's Pokemon partner. Paras is an orange, insectoid creature resembling the nymph stage of a cicada. Its ovoid body is segmented, and it has six pairs of legs. The foremost pair of legs is the largest and has sharp claws at the tips. There are five specks on its forehead and three teeth on either side of its mouth. It has circular eyes with large pupils. Red-and-yellow mushrooms known as tochukaso grow on this Pokémon's back. The mushrooms can be removed at any time, and grow from spores that are doused on this Pokémon's back at birth by the mushroom on its mother's back. Tochukaso are parasitic in nature, drawing their nutrients from the host Paras's body in order to grow and exerting some command over the Pokémon's actions. For example, Paras drains nutrients from tree roots due to commands from the mushrooms. The mushrooms are also popular among collectors and have medicinal uses, usually involving extended life. Paras can often be found in caves, but can also thrive in damp forests with high amounts of humidity where conditions are ideal for fungi. It is also very timid.

Everyone: Sakura! We need your help!

They explain that they can't find their friends.

Sakura: Something strange is going on here.

Twilight: (thinking) I need to tell her the truth. (talking) Sakura, we need to tell you.

Sakura: Sure. Tell me anything.

Twilight: Well, you see,...

Pinkie Pie: We're not humans at all! We're ponies disguise as humans! We're from Equestria, a land of ponies! We're looking for the Pokemon Rangers, a legendary team of humans who defeated King Gorge, a mean guy. We come to Earth to find the ones with the marks.

Sakura: You mean the one on my right eye? (points to mark, which is shape like a lighting bolt)

Herdier: That's the one!

Sakura: Is this represent the Pokemon Rangers?

Twilight: Correct. This mark also represent what specialty is. Since your mark is shape like a lighting bolt, your specialty is electricity.

Sakura: Oh...that's what this mark represent. I thought it was just a strange, ordinary mark.

Spike: Does your dad has the mark, too?

Ruby: Yes! Her dad has the mark.

Pikachu: But, the mark is on his left eye.

Twilight: Interesting.

Sakura: I also want to know why my friends can't see my mark expect the Jewelpets and Pokemon.

AppleJack: Well, the reason is normal people can't see a mark.

Herdier: AppleJack's right! Ones without the marks can't see it at all. The marks are invisible to an average human's eye.

Rarity: Sakura, can you biomerge with Pikachu?

Sakura: Sure I can! But, we use it when people are in danger.

Rainbow Dash: Great! Because we need all the help we can get!

Twilight: Oh! I almost forgot! Here!

Twilight gives Sakura two pokeballs, a sphere-shaped ball the Pokemon are capture in. It has red on top and white on bottom with a white button in the middle.

Sakura: Pokeballs?

Twilight: For Jigglypuff and Paras.

Sakura: You two ready?

Jigglypuff and Paras: Ready!

Sakura: You two return!

Jigglypuff and Paras turn red and got sucked into the pokeballs.

Sakura: Alright! Let's...

Twilight: Oh! There's one thing I need to tell you.

Sakura: What is it?

AppleJack: Well, we are also looking fer' the Electric Clarinet!

Ruby: Electric Clarinet?

Pikachu: What's that?

Fluttershy: An Electric Clarinet is one of Instruments of Melody, a magical group of Instruments with magical powers. The Electric Clarinet can manipulate electricity.

Sango: Awesome-nya!

All of a sudden, everything started to shake.

Everyone: Woah...

Sango: What's happening-nya?!

Luna: An earthquake-dana?!

Kris: Everyone! Hold on!

Than, it stops.

Pinkie Pie: What was that?!

Rainbow Dash: That was weird!

AppleJack: Very weird!

Sakura: We usually don't have earthquakes this early!

Spike: (worried) Um...Twilight? We have a _ huge _ problem!

Twilight: What is it, Spike?

Spike: Look and see for yourself!

They look through the window and saw Goombas, Koopatroopas, and other creatures (all from the Super Mario Series). They were running amok.

Sakura, Ruby, and Pikachu: What the?!

Sango: What are those creatures-nya!

Luna: What are they doing here-dana?!

Twilight: I know who this is. Follow me.

Everyone follows Twilight and Hoothoot. Up above, Bowser (an antagonist from the Super Mario Series), was in his little ship that was white with green linings, orange smile, and yellow eyes. He was a huge yellow tortoise with a green spiked shell, yellow skin, orange spiked hair, and 2 spiked bracelets on his left arm and right arm. He was also looking for the Electric Clarinet.

Bowser: C'mon, Koopalings! Find that Electric Clarinet!

Skarmory: Yeah! Step on it!

Bowser's Pokemon partner is Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokemon. Skarmory is a silver-gray, avian Pokémon with a long, metallic blue neck, legs, and tail. It has yellow eyes, a pointed beak with several pointed teeth, and a triangular crest on its head. There are red feathers under the sheaths that cover its sharp wings, and each feather can be moved independently. Its wings are actually hollow, allowing it to travel up to 180 mph. Its feet have three toes on them, two in front and one in back, and its tail has hooked ends. Its steel wings become tattered and bashed in from repeated battles, but once a year the battered wings grow back completely. This process restores the cutting edges. Its feathers are sharp enough to be used as blades. Its skin and feathers are solid because it lives and is raised in very harsh conditions. Its nests are usually found in thorn bushes, where continual scratching of its skin will eventually harden it into an iron-like state.

There were seven koopalings that was part of Bowser's army; Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig Von Koopa. Larry Koopa is the youngest of the seven koopalings. Larry looks almost the same as before, but his two small fangs are now gone, he has a star-shaped birthmark similar to Morton, though it's near the back of his head and he has a light-blue coloured shell similar to the colour of his hair. Like his siblings, Larry has yellow and tan skin, and a green head. . He also has a four-ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. He seems to have an interest in sports. Larry was shown to be short-tempered. Additionally, he didn't possess a lot of stamina, as he was quite far behind his family, trying to catch his breath, while his siblings were trying to help Bowser up off the ground. He was sneaky, unfair, and devious. Like the other Koopalings, Larry has shown the ability to generate magic blasts, as well as walk, run, or jump, as well as spin inside of his shell. He is usually the weakest of the group due to him being faced in battle before the others in most games, although in some occasions he is actually the last to be fought and his abilities are altered accordingly. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii the only magic he can perform with his wand is to make a low heated blue fire ball. Unlike the other Koopalings, Larry doesn't show any signs of improvisation, as he keeps his battle tactics mostly the same when the player fights him the second time. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga he has the same stats as Iggy and uses the same technique of spinning around at extreme speeds in order to make his foes dizzy. He is unique in that he uses a tennis racket to spar with the Mario Bros. before the actual battle, and in Hotel Mario, he used a bowling ball against them. In the former game, he is also capable of utilizing poison and burn status effects as a deterrent against Bros. Attacks. In New Super Mario Bros. 2, he also fires energy blasts at Mario that ricochet against obstacles, similar to Wendy's rings. He also used water geysers to his advantage in his battle in New Super Mario Bros. U. In Super Mario World, Larry shares Iggy's tactics against the Mario Bros. by throwing balls at them that he keeps in his shell. However, he also raises the stakes by having podoboos periodically jump up, and flings balls at a faster frequency than Iggy. Sprites from Super Princess Peach relating to his planned appearance implied that he would have utilized his spin attack once again against Peach. Similarly, it would have been implied that his Vibe-state during what would have been the second half would have been "Calm."

Larry: Not ontop of the trees!

Morton Koopa Jr. is one of the members of the Koopalings. . Unlike the other Koopalings, Morton has a dark brown skin tone, except for his face, which is white. He also has a unique star mark on the left side of his face which is centered on his left eye and covers part of his snout and cheek. Morton has four, fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his large mouth; they are the same as Iggy's. He also has a four-ribbed, light, padded stomach and tan, padded feet. His shell is black, lined with a white encasing (formerly yellow), and the multiple, short, spikes are circled with white (formerly yellow) rings. He has small, circular-shaped eyes, like Ludwig's. He has a round head and a large body, making him both taller and broader than most of his siblings. Morton appears to be relatively hairless, except for three, thin, long, black hairs at the top of his head. He also has three-haired black eyebrows that extend off his face like Wendy's. Morton wears the same metal, spiked, cuffs as the other Koopalings. Like all the other Koopalings, Morton's personality and traits have been shrouded in mystery, even more so than compared to the other Koopalings. The Super Mario Bros. 3 manual implies that he is astute enough to realize whether there are any possible setbacks regarding defeating Mario and can likewise report the information to Bowser, but the English translation downplayed his thoughtful wording and made him seem angry. This is also true according to the Nintendo Player's Guide for Super Mario Advance 4, in which Morton is said to be a grouch with a cantankerous personality. Morton may have an interest in construction, as in Mario Kart 8, there are advertisements for "Morton's Construction" with Morton's face on it. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, all the Koopalings were given names to match the personalities they were given and such was the case with Morton, whose name was changed to Big Mouth Koopa. Big Mouth was extremely talkative, to the point of never seeming to know when to stop talking, which continuously forced Roy to interrupt him. According to the bio on the DVD set for The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, he was also extremely arrogant in regards to his intelligence, as well as exceptionally ignorant regarding the actual facts of the world, and he never accepts responsibility for being wrong, preferring to blame others instead. In addition, he was also known to make cutting remarks, which were severe enough to even make his father cry if directed at him. Very few actual Mario games ever gave Morton lines, although unused lines for Mario is Missing!, which would have been used for a planned boss battle against Morton, implied that he was largely sarcastic and wise-cracking. Morton usually uses his weight to try and crush Mario or paralyze him by shaking the ground, as in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Super Mario World, which even involved him running up the walls and dropping down from the ceiling. His debut appearance in Super Mario Bros. 3 did not involve his earthquake-causing power, however, and he relied on the standard abilities shared with his siblings to fight, such as jumping and shooting magic blasts, although he generally doesn't use his magical abilities as much as his siblings. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he tended to use his Magic Scepter once his enemies were already immobile, and the game also showed that he couldn't actually jump very high, unlike earlier depictions. He also has the ability to shoot spiked balls from his scepter, as shown in New Super Mario Bros. 2. In New Super Mario Bros. U, he has a magic hammer that he uses to knock giant Pokey segments at the player. Like the other Koopalings, Morton can breathe fire, and in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, he used some sort of sonic screech against the Mario Bros., which is like Bowser Jr.'s Sonic Roar! Super Ability from Mario Strikers Charged. His bio on the Japanese New Super Mario Bros. Wii website also implies that Morton's strength is dependent on his weapon. Despite his strengths, his size also resulted in him being unable to get up once he is forced onto his back, as evidenced by the ending for New Super Mario Bros. 2, where he ended up on his back as a result of the Koopa Clown Car crashing. Sprites relating to his planned appearance in Super Princess Peach implied that he would have inflated himself like a balloon at some point during the battle, as well as spit objects out and charge at her.

Morton: (lifting up a slide) Not under the slide. (puts down slide)

Wendy O. Koopa is the only female of the Koopalings. Like most of the other Koopalings, Wendy has a yellow and tan skin complexion, but she is unique in that her head is also this colour, unlike Bowser and the other Koopalings, whose heads do not match their body scales. As the only female Koopaling, Wendy has obvious physical differences, but in terms of body she appears to be most similar to Larry; the main difference being her thinning, feminine legs, and her overall slightly taller height. Wendy has a four-ribbed, padded stomach, and her head is a very simple round shape. Her mouth is puffy, round and gives the impression that she is wearing pink lipstick; her cheeks are also very round and baby-faced. Even though she is the only female Koopaling, Wendy appears to be relatively bald, even though some of her brothers have full hair. The only time she was depicted with hair was in the Nintendo Club comic "Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!", where she was a brown-haired stewardess. She also transformed into a blonde human in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode "The Beauty of Kootie". Additionally, Kootie Pie has a mole on her right cheek that Wendy does not have in any video game appearance. Recent games have revealed that her eyebrows are blonde, and like her eyelashes, extend off her face. Her eyes themselves are large and round, and her light blue irises are roughly the same as Larry's. Rather than wearing the spiked cuffs the male Koopalings have, Wendy has large, golden bracelets on her wrists (implied in New Super Mario Bros. U to be Candy Rings), which bear a resemblance to the rings from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She usually wears a long, beaded, red necklace and thick, pink pumps, as opposed to the other bare-footed Koopalings. A large pink bow with white polka-dots is also included in her appearance, similar to Birdo's bow (aside from the colouration). Wendy's shell is pink, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with grey rings. Wendy's in-game sprites in both Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World depict her with a red head and shell colouration, a white bow with red polka-dots, iris-less eyes, and no necklace; additionally, SMW gives her bare feet, depicts her bracelets as red cuffs without spikes, and in several sprites, gives her teeth. Wendy is shown to be very desiring of wealth and prestige; her being the one of two Koopalings in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga to drop 102 coins instead of 99 may be a reference to her greed. The comics typically portrayed her as a spoiled brat, and she even thought of herself as Bowser's favorite child. She does whatever she can to impress her father and likes to be congratulated for her bad deeds. Her personality in the cartoons highlighted these traits further, and she was shown to have a very short temper over little things and could be violent when provoked. The English in-game text in Super Mario World implied she spent her time in her castle singing. In the PC version of Mario is Missing!, Wendy acts exceedingly girlish, perhaps in a mocking manner. It is stated in her bio on the Japanese New Super Mario Bros. Wii website that she is a "strong-minded, intrusive tomboy". New Super Mario Bros. U implies that she is somewhat giddy, although obviously not to the same extent as Iggy, due to her reaction when encountering Mario. Also, she was shown to be somewhat surly in the Nintendo Club comic "Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!" and was also implied in the same comic to love disco dances. She seems to love water, as she was fought in regions that dealt with water in Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and both New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2 had Wendy utilizing underwater combat when fighting Mario. The Super Mario Bros. 3 manual also implies that Wendy is concise, thoughtful and studious regarding threats she hasn't encountered before, in this case Mario. The Official Nintendo Power guide to Super Mario Advance 4 also claimed that Wendy's tomboyish traits were because of her need to adapt to the fact that she's the only female among the Koopalings. In the adventure book story "Koopa Caper", Wendy is depicted as being treacherous, although her actions in the game itself as well as Japanese promotional materials conflict with this, depicting her as being fanatically devoted to Bowser and his cause. Wendy has displayed some unique abilities throughout her appearances as a boss character. In Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Wendy uses her wand to create up to three glowing rings that float around colliding with each other and the environment. The rings can glide through water as well, although at lower speeds, and over time they dissipate. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, she didn't have to use her wand to create rings that would close in on the Mario bros. once they appear beneath them. This game also had Wendy breathing fireballs and creating Spinys disguised as clones of herself, an ability shared with Lemmy and reminiscent of how they used similar-looking "dolls" to confuse Mario in Super Mario World. Wendy is shown running and jumping in Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and the later also showed her spinning inside of her shell for offensive and defensive purposes. New Super Mario Bros. 2 also showed her as being an adept swimmer. New Super Mario Bros. U also depicts her as being skilled at ice-skating. In the same game, she also seems to throw her ring bracelets and have them richochet against walls, hinting that they were Candy Rings. In addition, similar to Bowser and the other Koopalings, she is also capable of surviving near-death situations, as evidenced by her surviving being dunked into lava (and later having her castle being collapsed on top of her in Super Mario World, her surviving her being blasted with a fire flower in Mario is Missing, her surviving being crushed by Bowser's castle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and her surviving being knocked into a lava pit by a newly-gargantuan Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. 2.

Wendy: (steps on mud) Oh...! My shoes! They're ruin thanks to the sticky mud! But, a little magic would do the trick! (pulls out wand on use it on her shoes. Her shoes are now water-proof) Oh...! Now my shoes will keep clean all the time!

Larry: Um, Wendy. Should you looking the Electric Clarinet?

Wendy: Well, I was. But, my shoes were dirty.

Larry: (sighs)

Iggy Koopa is one of the members of the Koopalings. Like most of the other Koopalings, Iggy has a yellow and tan skin complexion, as well as a green head. Iggy has four, fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout; they are the same as Morton's. He also has a four-ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. His mouth is straight, and he has a jutting jaw-line. Iggy has always been the tallest of the Koopalings, but it is not until New Super Mario Bros. Wii that he takes on a lankier appearance, as in the newer games, he seems to be about twice as tall as Mario. His hair is tall and adds to his height. Originally he had a multicolored mohawk similar to Lemmy, but it is now depicted as a plant-like stalk of lime-green hair tipped with darker green. He has large, oval eyes with blue-ringed irises, although some artwork depicts his eyes are as eccentric swirls to indicate that the glasses he wears have very thick lenses. As well as his distinctive glasses, he wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other Koopalings. His shell is green, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with purple rings; originally the green of his shell matched the coloration of his head, but in NSMB Wii it was changed to a lime-green hue to match the new look of his hair. In Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Iggy's in-game sprites depict him with white hair (orange-yellow in SMB3's All-Stars remake) and a blue shell, most likely to differentiate his sprites from those of Larry (who is also depicted with white hair, but still has a green shell) while simultaneously respecting the technical limitations of the NES and SNES; however, in his official artwork for both games, Iggy is still shown wearing his green shell. Furthermore, in his SMW boss battle he uses Larry's hairstyle despite his own style existing in the game's graphics (and coincidentally, being used on Larry's in-game battle sprites); both Koopalings, however, use their correct styles in the cast roll. Iggy is portrayed as being demented and giddy. This is supported by his crazed laughter in the original Super Mario Bros. 3 manual, as well as the in-game English dialogue in Super Mario World. Before his rematch in his world's castle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he is heard laughing at the animal noises outside his window and laughing exhilaratingly during the battle itself. Also, in New Super Mario Bros. Wii as well as Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, he is shown to be extremely energetic and hyperactive. He is also said to be something of a trickster, who goes too far when he taunts his opponents, such as when he smacks his rear end in front of his adversary. He is also an emotional sadist, being uplifted at the mere thought of his enemies experiencing fear. This trait is especially evident in his quote in the manual, where he cackles and deduced that Mario must be getting nervous about his upcoming fight against him. He might be something of an animal person, as he has used a Chain Chomp to counter Mario twice, and may have also constructed the carriage it pulls himself. His ability to launch rockets in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga also implies that he has at least some knowledge on technology. In Mario is Missing!, Iggy speaks completely in rhyme and cannot stand still. In the comics, he seems to think Bowser is somewhat stupid and acts as if he is smarter. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Hop is quite childish in personality, and he often pulls pranks instead of causing true crimes, though some episodes has him doing so. In the Super Mario Amada OVAs, Nintendo Comics System and Super Mario Adventures, Iggy's personality is largely identical to that of the other Koopalings, with him having no real defining characteristics. He mostly hangs around with Lemmy, who looks a lot like Iggy. Iggy and Lemmy pull pranks together and cause trouble. The twins also act childish in a way. Iggy is the fastest of the Koopalings. Iggy rides a Chain Chomp in his boss battle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2, utilizing a custom track. He could spin as a top in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and even move fast enough to make his opponents dizzy. Like all the Koopalings in that game, he can also spit fireballs. As shown in New Super Mario Bros Wii, his magic blasts are the most chaotic out of all the Koopalings. In Hotel Mario he could cause small amounts of lightning to rain down on Mario. In addition, his unused sprites in Super Princess Peach show that the Koopaling was to use his hair as a spear. He also can throw balls at the Mario Bros. during their fight with him in Super Mario World, which he keeps in his shell. As demonstrated in New Super Mario Bros. U, Iggy has the ability to make lava rise from the ground and fire at least two varieties of spells: One being his normal chaotic green spell, and the other being red orbs that upon making contact with lava will summon Magmaags. In addition, his energetic nature even allows him to stand on ceilings, as evidenced by his boss fight in New Super Mario Bros. U.

Iggy: (screams) SURPRISE!

Wendy and Larry: IGGY!

Iggy: (laughs) You shouldn't look at your faces!

Wendy: That wasn't funny, Iggy!

Larry: Not funny! Did you find it?

Iggy: What are we supposed to look for again?

Both: THE ELECTRIC CLARINET!

Iggy: Oh! And no, not yet!

Larry: Keep looking! And no more pranks!

Iggy: (at the distance) Gotcha!

Roy Koopa is one of the members of the Koopalings. Roy has the same yellow and tan skin complexion as the other Koopalings, but his head is pink instead of the standard green colouration. Roy has two fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout; they are the same as Larry's. His mouth is feline-shaped, as his lips are deeply curved, and his nose is flat. His head is a very simple round shape, and like the other Koopalings, he has a four-ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. Roy has always been rather large when compared to the other Koopalings, around as tall as Ludwig or Larry. He is depicted with long arms and hunched shoulders, as a gorilla does. His shell was originally pink, like his head; it was (somewhat unintentionally) changed to green in unused sprites from Super Princess Peach, and is now purple, lined with a white encasing, and bearing multiple, short spikes circled with hot-pink rings. His in-game sprites in Super Mario World used a blue palette in his boss battle, and a gray palette in the ending cast roll; the game's graphics do contain a pinkish-purple palette which would fit his head and shell, but for unknown reasons, this is applied to Ludwig's cast roll sprite instead. Roy wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other Koopalings, but his distinctive trademark is a pair of cat-eyed hot pink sunglasses; his Japanese New Super Mario Bros. Wii site bio describes these glasses as "Bad Boy sunglasses," and says that they are his most defining feature. Roy is shown to speak in a calm and collected manner in the Super Mario Bros. 3 manual and Japanese promotional materials, though he is often depicted in the American medium as a typical bully who usually beats people up for his own amusement (hence the alternate name Bully Koopa). Regardless of the version, however, he is nonetheless depicted as preferring his brawn over his brains, as evidenced by his method of attacks in recent titles. In addition, he roars at the Mario Bros. in anger when encountering them in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2. In the cartoon series, he spends most of his time beating up his little brother, Big-Mouth (Morton). His actions in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga as well as in the Hoopster basketball scenario book also suggest that he also enjoys employing dirty tactics. His love of the color pink may be considered a subversion of his personality, although it could be a reference to the popular depiction of pink as a manly color. In New Super Mario Bros Wii, most of his colors were changed to purple, which in Japan is synonymous with death. He was also shown to be somewhat sarcastic in the PC version of Mario is Missing, such as when he faked fear of Luigi only to then declare "Not!" In addition, he also maintained a large amount of faith in the success of Bowser's plans even if he himself ended up defeated, as evidenced by his final lines to Luigi before being blasted by a fireball. His usage of a Bill Blaster also implies that he likes using firearms. Roy is one of the strongest Koopalings. He has the ability to jump high into the air and use Ground Pounds to cause powerful tremors, capable of stunning (or even crushing) the Mario Bros. He can also climb up vertical walls and drop down from the ceiling to create tremors. He can also use his wand to shoot magic blasts or purple fireballs at his opponents. He is also shown to be strong enough to wield a huge bullet bill blaster with only one hand. In Hotel Mario, he uses his brawn by extending his arms to punch at Mario. Like the others, Roy is capable of spitting fireballs and spin around while inside his shell. His unused sprites in Super Princess Peach suggest he was going throw spiked-balls and use a full body tackle for attacking. The latter concept was revived for New Super Mario Bros. 2. In Mario is Missing, Roy bragged that the only thing capable of destroying him was fire. Despite this, however, he was shown surviving alongside the other Koopalings being knocked into a lava pit by Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. 2.

Roy: Not in the slide.

Lemmy Koopa is the smallest member of the Koopalings. Lemmy has the same yellow and tan skin complexion, as well as a green head, like most of the other Koopalings, although he has a distinctive pair of orange bars on the left-side of his head. He also has a three-ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. His mouth is turtle-shaped, as the bottom center of his top lip rounds down with the shape of his nose, and his lips curve up at the edges. He has large, oval eyes are often crossed or even pointing in opposite directions. Lemmy's head is oval-shaped and disproportionately large compared to his small body; his unorthodox appearance is complimented by the fact he balances atop a rubber ball most of the time. Lemmy is actually the smallest of all Koopalings, around as small as Toad, which has led many to mistakenly believe he is the youngest as well, though he is theoretically the second oldest, after Ludwig. Lemmy has a multi-colored mohawk, that goes from yellow, pink, blue, yellow, pink, to blue, and ends in a long ponytail that fades from yellow to orange at the tip. His shell post-New Super Mario Bros Wii is orange lined with a white encasing, and with multiple, short spikes encircled by yellow rings. His original design had his shell as green, however, and in Super Mario World his shell was colored yellow due to graphical limitations. He wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as his male siblings. Lemmy was shown to have teeth in Super Mario World, although he is shown to be lacking in them in his other appearances. Lemmy is depicted as an immature, fun-loving child, and is said to retain a childlike innocence about him despite not being the youngest of the Koopalings. It is mentioned in the various manuals and guide books of games that Lemmy is exceedingly immature, apparently preferring to join a circus rather than commit crimes and conquest. He is already somewhat clownish in how he loves balancing on top of his rubber ball. His love for the circus is also mirrored in New Super Mario Bros. U, as the interior of his airship resembles the inside of a circus tent. He seems to have a passion for the cold and ice as he was the ruler of Iced Land, as well as guardian of World 3 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He tends to rely on tricks and gadgets rather than his own prowess, such as his helicopter pack from Hotel Mario. As of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he is shown to have a squeaky, high-pitched voice. In the original Super Mario Bros. 3 manual, Lemmy also spoke in a manner similar to that of a young child. Mario Kart 8 describes him as "Mr. Agility Supreme", apparently showing his lightness and agility. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Hip is more mischievous than truly evil on most occasions, and preferred to simply play pranks instead of cause havoc; though several episodes, such as "Life's Ruff", showed him capable of causing real chaos. In the Nintendo Comics System, Lemmy was somewhat childish and unintelligent, and seemed more keen on simply helping his father and trying to gain his appreciation then actually causing evil. Like Mario and several of Bowser's minions, Lemmy also had an obsession with the plumbing based hero Dirk Drain-Head and could somehow understand Larry's picture-only dialogue, while no one else could at all. In Nintendo Adventure Books, a continuation of Nintendo Comics System, Lemmy was portrayed as somewhat crazed in demeanor and much more menacing on some occasions. In the Super Mario Adventures comics, Lemmy's personality was, more or less, identical to those of the other Koopalings, with no real differentiating quirks or attributes. In the computer version of Mario is Missing!, the unused voices of Lemmy depicted him as being sarcastic, as he "pretends" to make Luigi join them. Lemmy seems to prefer using circus balls when combating his enemies. He often fights atop his ball and if his boss area has icy floors or a conveyor belt, he will use them to his advantage by trying to slide his opponents right off the edges. In both Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Lemmy utilizes his magic scepter to generate rubber circus balls, in numbers up to three (even more in his New Super Mario Bros. Wii rematch), creating great difficulty for the Mario bros. He also utilized various dummies as decoys when fighting Mario in Super Mario World. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga he would spin like a top like Iggy, and he could also summon Goombas disguised as clones of himself, just like Wendy. In addition, in a similar manner to Super Mario World, he also attempted in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga to confuse the Mario Bros. by splitting into copies prior to fighting them. Other than that, his abilities seem normal compared to his siblings, as he is seen walking and jumping in his Super Princess Peach sprites, and breathing fireballs in his appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, as well as spinning inside his shell for offensive and defensive purposes in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In New Super Mario Bros. U, he also threw star-patterned bombs that bounce on the floor and once touched by Mario, a short fuse is activated that will cause the bombs to explode after a few seconds. Lemmy has enhanced balance and acrobatics supported New Super Mario Bros Wii and New Super Mario Bros 2 by being able to maintaining his balance on a ball while on an icy floor and conveyer belt as well as performing a handstand on the ball upon the said floors before preceding to battle. He's also implied to be quite strong especially for someone his size in New Super Mario Bros. U, due to him throwing several large bombs at Mario with minimum effort.

Lemmy: (screams) BOO!

Roy: Ahh! Oh...Lemmy!

Lemmy: Sorry, big-shot. I was having fun.

Ludwig Von Koopa is the oldest of the Koopalings. Like the other Koopalings, Ludwig has yellow and tan skin and a green head. He also has a four-ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. His facial features are defined, having shaped cheeks, a high nose, a low jaw, and deeply curved lips; his features are most similar to Roy's, although he is unique in having one beaver-like tooth in the upper center of his snout. He has a round head and small, circular eyes, like Morton. Ludwig is average in height to most other Koopalings, as he is taller than all of his siblings (except Morton and Iggy), Princess Peach, Bowser Jr., and the Mario Bros., but shorter than Bowser. In a few games, he appeared around as tall as Rosalina. His body is like a wider version of Larry's. Ludwig is best known to have large, wild, blue hair (although it was colored white in his sprites for Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World due to graphical limitations, similar to Larry); aside from slight color differentiation his hairstyle is the same as Flurrie's. He also has small, blue eyebrows. Ludwig's shell was originally green and was once grey in Hotel Mario, but is now blue with light orange rings surrounding the multiple, short spikes. Ludwig wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other Koopalings. His redesigned shell also bore a close resemblance to his NES sprite, which was a dark shade of green. Ludwig is the oldest among his siblings; his exact age is unknown, but he is said to be adult-like and conceited. He is also considered to be the cruelest of all the Koopalings. Nevertheless, he is said to be very much into culture: he likes listening to classical music and composes his own "Koopa Symphonies" which, according to the comics and adventure books, are horrendous. In reference to this, he waves a conductor's baton in Mario is Missing! He was also implied to have been partially deaf at one point (which may have explained why his music was bad), as when Mario caused an explosion that "shook something loose in Ludwig's brain" in Pipe Down! he claimed he could finally hear. Ludwig is possibly the most intelligent of the Koopalings, though he doesn't seem to be as much of an inventor as Iggy. His skill with machines was also implied in the Club Nintendo comic Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!, where he worked as a mechanic for the KoopAir airline service, although he wasn't able to completely maintain Mario and his friends' plane before it took off. He also seems to be into horror, as he had a horror-themed hotel in Hotel Mario. His actions in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga also suggests that he gets enraged when the Mario Bros. ignore him. He was also implied to be somewhat treacherous, as evidenced by his leaving without Bowser Jr. shortly after Morton's defeat, which also resulted in Bowser Jr. being forced to allow Mario onto his airship a second time when attempting to re-board the airship. Ludwig was also implied in the Super Mario Adventures comics to be skilled at video games, where his brothers and sister were also rooting for Ludwig to get the 1-Up Mushroom. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, New Super Mario Bros. 2, and New Super Mario Bros. U, Ludwig has a tendency to turn back and chuckle to himself before saying "oh?" prior to fighting the Mario Bros. In the DOS version of Mario is Missing!, Ludwig focused on light bulbs since Bowser discovered Mario's fear of the dark, cruelly cracking a joke about light bulbs and darkness at his expense. He also had a stereotypical German accent in the CD-ROM Deluxe edition of the game, along with maniacal laughter not indicated in the speech bubbles. Interestingly, he seems to have a very laid-back tone in the original Super Mario Bros. 3 manual, having some eccentric "cool musician" mannerisms and even using the pronoun 「おいら」 oira (highlighted in katakana as 「オイラ」), a version of 「おれ」 ore with rural connotations, of himself in the Japanese manual. This is further seen in Mario Kart 8, when he uses several exclamations like "Whoopsie!" In the comics, he has a refined vocabulary to go with his personality (for example, in Bowser Knows Best he remarks that Bowser "desperately needs refinement"). Mario Kart 8 describes him as a "showy anti-hero", referencing his arrogance and his cruelness, though his Japanese blurb, "showoff villain hero" shows that he is a show-off, and maybe he isn't all bad. Mario Kart 8 also shows his more polite side, as when he's doing a trick, he sometimes says a rudimentary "Thank you," and when he's on a bike doing a trick, he will sometimes salute to the player in a seafaring way, which may show that he has an interest in ships. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World Cartoons, Ludwig's name was changed into Kooky von Koopa, and was portrayed as a stereotypical mad scientist, whose main purpose was to invent new doomsday weapons and gadgets for his father. He would commonly burst out into maniacal laughter or raise his voice by shouting in the middle of talking and seemed to be very aggressive towards the Mario Bros. Kooky didn't also care much about his hygiene; he never washed or combed his hair. Ludwig is usually portrayed as the most talented and powerful of the Koopalings. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Ludwig shared his attack pattern with Roy; Ludwig could fire projectiles from his Magic Scepter, pound the ground to stun the Mario Bros., and retreat in his shell for both defensive and offensive purposes. Although all the Koopalings in Super Mario Bros 3 frequently retreated into their shells when stomped on by the Mario Bros. Ludwig was the only one of the Koopalings to demonstrate doing so at will, without having to be hit by the Mario Bros. He was given a completely unique attack pattern in Super Mario World, which none of the other Koopalings shared; Ludwig could spit three fireballs in a row (thus making him the first Koopaling to have learned the ability to breath fire) and spin around the room in his shell, after which he could perform a long jump to the other side of the room. Ludwig was given even more new powers in Hotel Mario: he can fire electricity from his hands and teleport in a flash of lightning. In Superstar Saga, Ludwig retained his previous abilities of breathing fire (though not as furiously as the previous time) and spinning around in his shell, but also learned the new ability of spinning like a tornado to attack the Mario Bros., which was also done by Iggy. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Ludwig learned even more new abilities. He can either blast four fireballs from his scepter at time or fire a single fireball with circling capabilities, and has even mastered the ability of Flutter Jumping, being able to stay in the air for several seconds. His appearance in New Super Mario Bros. 2 has him also expanding on these abilities, utilizing the flutter jump to grab a chain, and then move between the two, and in addition, he can also increase his rate of fire. In New Super Mario Bros. U, similar to Lemmy and Wendy in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, he was also revealed to create fake duplicates to fake out the Mario Bros. He also has the ability to levitate, without needing to Flutter Jump. While his appearance in Mario Kart 8 doesn't show his abilities, it is shown he can do a double-flip in the air while performing a stunt.

Ludwig: Dad! The Electric Clarinet isn't here!

Wendy: We check everywhere!

Iggy: This park doesn't have it!

Bowser: Well, let's just...

Twilight: (at the distance) Stop right there, Bowser!

The group turn around and saw Twilight's group.

Bowser: Well, if it isn't Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Skarmory: And her little pet, Hoothoot.

Rainbow Dash: Don't talk to Twilight and Hoothoot like that!

Shuckle: Let me at him! Let me at him!

AppleJack: (holds Rainbow Dash at the arms) Rainbow Dash! You need to calm down!

Herdier: (holds Shuckle by its shell) You too, Shuckle!

Twilight: What are _you _doing here?!

Hoothoot: You should be in the Mushroom Kingdom. And you too, Koopalings.

Wendy: Well, we're looking for the Electric Clarinet.

Iggy: Yeah, Yeah! So, we can give it to King Gorge.

Rainbow Dash: So, you all join King Gorge?!

Ludwig: That's right! The reason is to destroy Mario!

Bowser: I was tired of Mario defeated me every...single...time! So, King Gorge calls me saying...

_Flashback Begins..._

King Gorge: If you help me take over the universe, you can defeat Mario and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Do you accept?

Bowser: Why, yes. I will help you indeed.

King Gorge: Good. For your first task, you need to find the Electric Clarinet.

(shows picture of the Electric Clarinet, which is yellow with little lighting bolts all over)

King Gorge: This is what the Electric Clarinet looks like. This Clarinet can take form of an ordinary instrument. Also, it can also takes a form of a type of animal. So, look carefully. This Clarinet can manipulate electricity. Got it?

Bowser: Don't worry, your honor! I'll find the Electric Clarinet.

King Gorge: Once you find it, give it to me.

Bowser: Right!

_Flashback Ends..._

Sakura: Anyway, where is everybody?!

Luna, Sango, Jasper, and Io: Yeah! (Sango: Nya!) (Luna: Dana!)

Bowser: Fine! Wendy, show them the crystal ball!

Wendy: Sure thing, daddy! Look into the crystal ball and see for yourself.

They look at the crystal ball. Inside, they were shocked that all of Sakura's friends and family were locked up in small cages all by theirselves.

Sakura: You kidnapped them?!

Iggy: That's right!

Ruby: But, why?!

Pikachu: That's wrong!

Bowser: King Gorge asks me if I kidnapped everyone. And I did! If you ever want to see them again, you will have to defeat him.

Ludwig: Which is impossible!

Roy: Yeah! He's more powerful than ever before!

Iggy: So, you can't defeat him!

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah? We_ will _defeat King Gorge! You see!

Sakura: And we will rescue everyone!

Bowser: (laughs evilly) We'll have to wait and see! Let's go, Koopalings!

Koopalings: Right!

They left to continue searching for the Electric Clarinet.

AppleJack: We need to find the Electric Clarinet before they do!

Fluttershy: But, we don't know where is it.

Sakura: I know exactly where is it. Pokemon Biomerge! Pikachu, Go!

Pikachu: Pika!

Pikachu transformed into a chip with his face on it. Sakura puts it to her pink and white pokewatch.

Pokewatch: Loading...Pikachu.

Sakura: Ruby!

Ruby: Right! Puri Puri Prism Jewerhythm! Ruby Jewel Flash!

The screen turns dark expect a pair of red cherries. Lightinng bolts strikes the cherries and shows the Clow Cards, cherries, and lighting bolts flashing the screen.

Sakura grabs the Windy card, which was strike by the lightinng bolts and turns her hair yellow and black-tipped ears pops out of Sakura's hair. Sakura than grabs the Fly card, which also got strike by the lightning bolts and she requires yellow gloves. She grabs the Shadow card, which turns into a short yellow dress. She grabs the Watery card, which splashes Sakura's feet to turn into yellow shoes. Two pairs of cherries touches Sakura's cheeks to turn into red circled cheeks. The Wood and Rainy cards turns her eyes from green to brown. The Jump card was struck by a lighting bolt and turns into Pikachu's lightning bolt-shaped tail. Sakura finally made a pose of her running.

Sakura and Pikachu: Human Pikachu!

Everyone was amazed after Sakura finished her transformation.

Rainbow Dash: You...look...awesome!

Shuckle: And cool!

AppleJack: Is that supposed to be a human Pokemon, Twi?

Twilight: That's correct! Human Pokemon are half-human, half-Pokemon. It may be a human. But, it has all the moves of a Pokemon.

Sakura: I used it only for emergencies. But now, I need to save everyone!

Ruby: Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

They decided to follow Bowser and the Koopalings.

Sakura: So, it can also takes a form an animal?

Hoothoot: That's right! So, we need to look very carefully.

Ruby: Right!

They ended at Tomoeda Elementary School (Sakura's school). Bowser and the Koopalings are at the entrance of the school.

Wendy: Is this what humans go to?!

Bowser: That's right! It's called ''school''.

Iggy: Sounds pretty boring to me.

Bowser: Now remember, Koopalings. The Electric Clarinet can takes a form of an ordinary instrument or an animal of any form.

Koopalings: Right!

Twilight: Stop right there, Bowser!

Twilight and her friends met up with Bowser and the Koopalings.

Bowser: It's _those _guys again.

Rainbow Dash: We're here to stop you!

AppleJack: Yeah! You should just give up now!

Fluttershy: Um...i-if you want to.

Bowser: (laughs evilly) I would never give up. But, if one of you challenge me to a Pokemon battle, than we can leave.

Twilight: I would be the one to challenge you. Your Skarmory vs. my Hoothoot.

Sakura: Skarmory...(takes out Pokedex and points to Skarmory)

Pokedex: Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Because Skarmory nests in briers and is constantly scratched by thorns, its wings become razor sharp.

Bowser: Alright, your highness. Let's battle. Koopalings, go find the Electric Clarinet and give it to me!

Koopalings: Right!

The Koopalings goes inside the school.

Twilight: Right. Everyone, find it before the Koopalings does.

Everyone: Okay!

Twilight's group goes inside the school while Twilight, Hoothoot and Bowser and Skarmory started their battle.

_Inside the School..._

Wendy: Let's see! We should split up into a group of two.

Iggy: That's fine with me!

Ludwig: Roy and Morton can go to the gym.

Roy and Morton: Right! (leaves to the gym)

Ludwig: Larry and Iggy can go to the kitchen area.

Larry and Iggy: Okay! (leaves to the kitchen area)

Ludwig: And me, Wendy, and Lemmy will go to the music room.

Wendy: Oh...are we gonna play music? Because I perfer classical.

Ludwig: No time, Wendy! (leaves to the music room)

_In the Gym..._

Roy and Morton was in the gym, looking for the Electric Clarinet.

Roy: Morton! Did you find it, yet?!

Morton: Not yet, Roy!

Roy: This Electric Clarinet is good at hiding. But, not good enough!

Rainbow Dash: Hey!

Roy and Morton looks and sees AppleJack, Jasper, Herdier, Rainbow Dash, and Shuckle stands behind them.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, AJ (AppleJack's nickname)! Should we play a _ little_ game of ''dodgeball''.

AppleJack: Maybe we should.

The four gets the dodgeballs out of the basket. They were getting ready to fire.

Morton: Um...should we start running?

Shuckle: Yes sirree! 3...2...1...go!

Roy and Morton were running as AppleJack, Jasper, Herdier, Rainbow Dash, and Shuckle were throwing the dodgeball.

Roy and Morton: OW! IT HURTS!

_In the Kitchen Area..._

Larry and Iggy were looking for the Electric Clarinet.

Larry: Iggy! You should be looking for the Electric Clarinet! Not cooking!

Iggy: Sorry, I was getting hungry!

Larry: Me, too! But, is there any tasty food around here?

Pinkie Pie: Larry! Iggy! Me, Sandile, Sango, and Kris made something for you two!

They turn around and saw a huge, fire-breathing cake.

Larry: That's the biggest cake that I ever seen!

The cake throws fire at Iggy.

Iggy: _And _ it can breathe fire, too!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah it can! You two want a piece?

Larry and Iggy: Yes please!

They both took huge pieces of the cake.

Sango: You two stop before both of you have a stomachache-nya!

Larry: We can't!

Iggy: It's so good!

But, they stopped and was breathing fire themselves.

Larry and Iggy: AHH...

Pinkie Pie: Or_ that_ can happen!

Larry and Iggy: MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!

Both of them runs out of the kitchen area, screaming.

_In the Music Room..._

Ludwig, Wendy, and Lemmy were in the music room.

Ludwig: Wendy! Lemmy! Didn't one of you find the Electric Clarinet yet?!

Wendy: No!

Lemmy: Not yet!

Wendy: This is hopeless! I don't see the Electric Clarinet! All I see is other instruments!

Inside Sakura's desk, there is a yellow mouse who has an lightning bolt on the back and a small one ontop of her head. Her name is Tricie. Tricie is a guardian pet, pets that have magical powers. She lives in Guardianland, a world of the guardian pets. Guardian pets have the ability to transformed into an instrument from the Instruments of Melody. She is the Electric Clarinet. Tricie is very athletic, naive, energetic, cheerful, and brash. Her eyes were as dark as a thundercloud. Tricie has the ability to manipulate all electricity.

Tricie: (thinking) Please don't find me!

Ludwig: Well, it's not here!

Wendy: Can we have a break?! My feet hurts!

Lemmy: No way! Maybe it's in a different room!

Ludwig: Let's go!

Wendy: (grunts) Oh...!

The three Koopalings leaves the Music Room. Than, Sakura, Ruby, Rarity,Luna, Purugly, Fluttershy, and Bunnelby enters the room.

Sakura: Maybe the Electric Clarinet is here!

Ruby: Could be!

Fluttershy: It's not on top of the shelves.

Bunnelby: No!

Rarity: (looking in the desks until she finds Tricie) AHH... A mouse! Get it away from me!

Fluttershy: Aw...how cute! (picks up Tricie) It's a cute little mouse! Look, Rarity. You don't have to fear it.

Tricie: Fluttershy's right!

Rarity: A talking mouse?!

Purugly: What a tasty snack! (jumps up to try to eat Tricie. gets scolded by Fluttershy)

Fluttershy: Bad, Purugly, bad! You don't eat a mouse! Even if it talks!

Purugly: Sorry, I was hungry!

Tricie: Anyway, I'm Tricie! Tricie the mouse!

Sakura: Nice to meet you, Tricie! I'm Sakura Avalon!

Ruby: I'm Ruby!

Rarity: I am Rarity. And I'm sorry about my behavior earlier.

Tricie: That's okay, Rarity.

Purugly: Purugly's the name!

Luna: I'm Luna.

Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy.

Bunnelby: And I'm Bunnelby!

Tricie: Nice to meet all of you!

Sakura: Are you the Electric Clarinet?

Tricie: Sure I am! I'm known as the guardian pet.

Sakura: Guardian pet?

Pikachu's ghost form: A guardian pet is a pet that have magical powers.

Tricie: That's correct, Pikachu! We guardian pets can transformed into instruments. I, for example, can control electricity. So, I'll show you!

Tricie transformed into the Electric Clarinet. But, it was grey with only the yellow lightning bolt symbol on it.

Rarity: What happened to the colors?

Tricie: King Gorge stole all the colors from Guardianland, where I came from. So, our instrument form is grey.

Fluttershy: That's terrible! King Gorge shouldn't harm innocent creatures like that.

Ruby: Fluttershy's right! Don't worry, Tricie! We'll stop him!

Tricie: Really? (begans jumping up and down) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Bunnelby: No problemo!

Sakura: Let's go before...

Wendy: There's the Electric Clarinet!

Rarity: Too late!

Roy: Alright! Good job, Wendy! Now, give us the yellow mouse and noone gets hurts!

Fluttershy: No way! I will not let you hurt her!

The Rest: Yeah!

Roy: Well, I'll have no choice but to smash you! (charges at them)

Sakura: THUNDERBOLT!

Roy: AHH... (gets electricuted by Thunderbolt)

Wendy: Wow! That Thunderbolt is really powerful!

Lemmy: Let's just go before we become toast!

Morton grabs Roy and runs to the exit.

AppleJack: Did you find the Electric Clarinet?!

Sakura: Yeah! This is it's animal form!

Tricie: I'm Tricie! Nice to meet you!

AppleJack: It's a mouse?! Well, it DOES have the lightning bolt symbol!

Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Now, let's return to Twilight!

Everyone: Right!

_With Twilight..._

During Twilight's and Bowser's battle, Skarmory was losing.

Bowser: C'mon, Skarmory! You can't be defeated by an silly ol' owl!

Skarmory: R-Right... (struggles to get up)

Twilight: You don't get it. Strategy always wins.

Bowser: Who cares about strategy! Skarmory, use Peck!

Skarmory was about to Peck. Until,...

Twilight: Hoothoot! Tackle!

Hoothoot avoids Skarmory's Peck and attacks him by using Tackle.

Skarmory: Ahh...

Bowser: Skarmory, no!

Skarmory fainted and Twilight wins.

Twilight: I told you before, strategy always wins.

The Koopalings were here.

Bowser: Well? Do you find the Electric Clarinet?

Lemmy: Well, yes we did! But,...

Bowser: Don't tell me the good guys find it first!

The Koopalings nervously nods their head.

Koopalings: Mm-hmm!

Wendy: The reason is Sakura uses Pikachu's Thunderbolt and we don't want to be burned toast!

Sakura and her friends runs to Twilight with Tricie ontop of her head.

Sakura: Twilight! We found the Electric Clarinet!

Bowser: Well, don't just stand there, do something! You have wands!

Koopalings: Oh! Right! (takes out their wands and throw magic missiles at them)

Koopalings: CHARGE!

Sakura: Don't worry! I got this! (chants) Oh Key of Clow, power of magic power of light surrender the wand, the force ignite, Release!

The key turns into the Sealing Wand.

Koopalings and Bowser: What...?!

Sakura: You forgot that I'm a Cardcaptor! Windy!

The Windy Card comes to life and spins around Bowser, Skarmory, and the Koopalings. They got lifted up and flew across the sky. They disappeared.

Twilight: Great job, guys. Now, we need to make the rest of Bowser's army return to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Fluttershy: How?

Tricie: Allow me!

Tricie transformed into the Electric Clarinet. Sakura grabs it.

Tricie's Voice: Now, if someone with the same mark plays it, then everything goes back to normal.

Sakura: Okay.

Rainbow Dash: You can do it, Sakura!

Shuckle: Yeah!

Sakura begans. She was playing ''Cardcaptors'' (opening of the english version of Cardcaptor Sakura). One by one, all of Bowser's army was going back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Sango: It's working-nya!

Luna: They're disappearing-dana!

When they all disappear, Sakura stops playing. Than, the Electric Clarinet got its colors back. It was glowing yellow, white, and pink with a pink cherry blossom near the top.

Rarity: Oh...my...stars! Your instrument form is simply _magnificent_ !

Tricie transformed back into her animal form. She now has white and pink stripes at each side and the cherry blossom as a necklace.

Tricie: Thanks!

Twilight: Now, let's get back to the ship.

Everyone: Right!

Sakura and Pikachu de-biomerge.

_Sakura, Pikachu, and Ruby joins the party! _

_With King Gorge..._

King Gorge: Bowser and Skarmory, you two failed to get the Electric Clarinet.

Bowser: We're deeply sorry. But, Sakura Avalon is pretty strong.

King Gorge: She is... I'll give you one more chance to redeem yourself.

Skarmory: Thank you, your highness.

_With Aiden Avalon..._

Aiden: Well, Raichu. We're gonna be here for a while.

Raichu: Yeah.

Clawdia: That's right!

Aiden: Clawdia! What are you gonna do with us?

Clawdia: King Gorge says he would keep you here, the attack-proof cage. But, don't worry! He will give you food and drinks.

Clawdia leaves the room and goes to King Gorge.

Clawdia: King Gorge, did you find the next Instrument of Melody?

King Gorge: Yes I did. The next one is here.

He shows a map of the Blue Dragon universe.

King Gorge: And I know who can give it to me.

Gandondorf (from the Legend of Zelda Series): Don't worry. I will not fail you.

King Gorge: Good. (laughs evilly)

_Chapter Ends..._


	5. Chapter 5: The Alien Soup Guy Appears!

Anime All-Star

Chapter 5: Blue Dragon

Note: This is Gandondorf's first appearance. All Link-related things belong to Nintendo.

_In the ship..._

Sakura: I can't believe that your actually ponies.

Ruby: Why didn't you tell us?

The Jewelpets: Yeah!

Spike: Because if we tell you earilier, then you will think we're crazy!

Sakura: Well, I understand. But, my dad used to be a Pokemon Ranger? This is even cooler!

Sango: Yeah-nya!

Sakura: Tricie, why does King Gorge wants the guardian pets?

Tricie: I have no idea. But, I bet he's doing something bad.

Pikachu: That's why we need to stop him!

Twilight: Right! If we don't, than he will take over the universe.

Sakura: Don't worry, Twilight! King Gorge will not win!

The Jewelpets: Yeah!

Twilight: Right.

AppleJack: Um, Twilight?

Twilight: Yes?

AppleJack: The GPS on the fancy shmency computer had tracked down the second Pokemon Ranger.

Twilight: That's great!

Everyone was in the control room.

Twilight: It's located here.

Sakura: What is that place?

Hoothoot: There's no name!

Sango: Aw man-nya!

Ruby: Anyway, who's the next Pokemon Ranger?

Spike: It's the Ranger of Wind! The one whose specialize in Flying-type Pokemon.

Twilight: Right. There maybe the next Instrument of Melody; The Wind Airhorn.

Fluttershy: Can I explain, Twilight?

Twilight: Sure. Go ahead.

Fluttershy: Well, the Wind Airhorn is the one who can change wind direction when your in different positions. The wind's speed can also change; If your playing softly, it has fainted wind. Playing loudly, the wind gets stronger.

Sakura: We need to find it before King Gorge does!

AppleJack: Yee-haw! Let's land!

Twilight: Right. (presses green button to land)

_With Zola..._

On the plains, there were 6 friends; Zola, Shu, Kluke, Marumaro, and Bonquet (all from Blue Dragon). They were walking to the next village.

_Kluke's consious..._

_My name is Kluke. I used to live in Talta with my childhood friend, Shu. But, it was destroyed by the Land Shark, an army that wants to take over the world. The leader is Nene. That's why I am traveling with my friends. I'm fiesty, a tomboy, energetic, and a tsundere (a character that started out cold then warms up to the protagonist). I carry around a gun that shoots pink fist and rode a motorscooter. I'm the last one to get my shadow, Phoenix. I sometimes hit Shu and Marumaru physically. You know, I have this weird mark on my back. It's shape like a pair of wings. I only sees it when I take showers. Garnet, Nephrite, Zubat, Noctowl, and Beautifly can see it. But, my friends can't. Expect for Zola. I'm an gifted mechanic. I can repaired and build anything. I also have a slightly obsession with machines. But, my life will take a new direction._

Zola: We're almost to the village.

Zubat: So, don't worry.

Zola is considered a Knight Master for her senses and expert sword skills and was looking for descendants of the Seven Soldiers before meeting with Shu. Unlike the game, she is not a spy for Nene, though she did work for Gran Kingdom under General Logi before leaving for her own ambitions. When she was a child, Zola lost her father in accident researching ruins with him and Nene. She was the only survivor besides Nene and in sadness and despair she gave into the darkness, and the creature sealed within the ruins, Killer Bat. In the end, she turns evil because of Killer Bat and her "good-side" was chased out of her because of Killer Bat's power. Later it was releveled that the true evil was none other then Zola, who was the avatar of the legendary darkness. Her shadow, Killer Bat, is quite silent and is unusual from his game version. In that he is the only Shadow of the party who is armed with a weapon (specifically a sword). She serves as the leader of the group, being the most mature and intelligent. It was only after Nene's death that Zola's true intentions for gathering the Shadow Wielders were revealed to unleash the darkness that plagued the world. Killer Bat then merges with Zola to form a demonic version of her. With the help of Jiro, Kluke, Marumaro, Bouquet, General Logi, Delphinium, and Deathroy, Shu was able to vanquish the Demon Zola. With Killer Bat defeated, Zola's body crashes to the ground motionless. Zola was seen smiling when the darkness was sealed; speculation amplies that although she was released it, she was glad that Shu defeated her and helped seal the darkness. This episode is the first and last episode Killer Bat ever spoke. She serves as the leader of the group, being the most mature and intelligent. It was only after Nene's death that Zola's true intentions for gathering the Shadow Wielders were revealed...the evil within Killer Bat corrupts Zola causing her to unleash the darkness that plagued the world. Killer Bat then merges with Zola to form a demonic version of her. With the help of Jiro, Kluke, Marumaro, Bouquet, General Logi, Delphinium and Deathroy, Shu was able to vanquish the Demon Zola. With Killer Bat defeated, Zola's body crashes to the ground motionless. Afterwards, while the others struggle to seal the darkness, Zola appears before Shu, and seemingly sacrfices herself to seal the darkness.

Her Pokemon partner is Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. Zubat is a blue, bat-like Pokémon. While it lacks eyes, it has pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with four pointed teeth. There are two pointed teeth on both the upper and lower jaws, and a male will have larger pointed teeth than the female. It has purple wing membranes support by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails. Zubat lives in abundance in caves. It has evolved to have neither eyes nor nostrils, instead navigating through dark environments with echolocation. As demonstrated in the anime, it will leave its abode at night with a mass of other Zubat in order to seek prey. During the daytime, Zubat sleeps hanging upside down in caves, forests, or under the eaves of old buildings, avoiding sunlight at all costs. Daylight causes Zubat to become unhealthy, and prolonged exposure can even burn its skin. However, captured and trained Zubat have been recorded as being much more tenacious in the daytime, even when directly exposed to sunbeams.

Shu: Can we go faster?

Nephrite: (singing) Don't worry, Shu! We can get there-geropa (Note meaning 'get up' in Japanese)! We can't give up yet-geropa! So, we need to push on-geropa!

Shu: Stop singing!

Nephrite: Sorry-geropa!

Shu is sixteen years old and ten in the anime. He has a brash and impetuous nature that has often gotten him into trouble. But his courage, strength and dogged determination has saved him from certain death many times. He is also protective and caring of his friends shown when Jiro and Kluke were unconscious after the Land Shark escaped from their trap and chose to wake them up before opening treasure chests and when protecting from Nene and other means. He refuses to give up no matter what the circumstance is, to the extent of having the catchphrase: "I won't give up!". Still, he does know when to run away when it means to protect the people he cares about as shown when Nene tried to crush him and his friends with his mech, and in Blue Dragon Plus when he Marumaro and Zola are trapped he warps them away even when having the chance to defeat Nene. Shu is close friends with Jiro and Kluke. While Jiro is his complete opposite and they occasionally get into arguments they make up rather easily and work great together in Jiro's strategies and in battle. Shu thinks of Kluke as a special person as she is always brave no matter how hard things have gotten. He is also the the closest to Marumaro acting as though they're brothers. Shu never wants to do anything that will hurt his friends even if they are enemies neither if they are defenseless. In romance Shu is rather oblivious to this kind of emotion, which gets him yelled at by Kluke and Sahlia. Shu admits he was never good with girls. Despite this, he has a crush on Kluke and said he had mixed feelings when she chose both his and Jiro's good luck rings they made. He even flat out asked who she liked to which she said to wait until her next birthday. He also has a possible crush on Sahlia. When they first met she was rather cold toward Shu telling him to leave her alone. When Sahlia attempted to fall off a cliff, Shu saved her but got yelled at by her telling her past and now wanting to be dead without her family and giving up on the phrase "don't give up". Shu reconciles by telling her him and his friends past experiences of losing their families to Nene. This gives Shu the strength to regain his shadow, Blue Dragon after he lost this ability to Nene and partially regained it to save his friends and destroy the Eat Yeet that was terrorizing Sahlia's village. Before Shu make their leave Sahlia gives them cookies she made. Marumaro asked if she liked to which Shu knocked him on the head and Sahlia respoded by saying she respects him. As she leaves Shu is teased if he likes her which he angrily replys to "knock it off!". In Blue Dragon Plus Sahlia joined the party inspired by Shu to not give up and Shu blushed saying "whatever". During a point in the game is asked if he likes Kluke or Sahlia more to which Sahlia admits she wants to know. In the anime Shu is more impulsive than in the game he is also some what a pervert when around Bouquet but keeps it to a lesser degree than Marumaro. He has admiration and a dream to become a Knight Master. Shu knows when to give things up shown when he gave up money he received for informant business to orphans. In the anime Shu has a round face, a bronzy complexion, black round eyes and dark-brown long jagged hair. His hair is dressed in a ponytail with a red hair-tie, he wears a black top, a yellow pants a red ribbon around it, blue protective sleeves, blue legwarmers and brown boots. Shu is a Shadow Weilder. His shadow is Blue Dragon. Shu obtains the power of the Blue Dragon by swallowing a Light Sphere which is really a fragment of Nene's soul. Blue Dragon at first uses Magic Sword attacks but later gains other abilities throughout the game such as White Magic even when not put in as a class shown to heal a hurt Marumaro and a sick Kluke. When Nene takes back his soul from the group (except Zola) Shu loses the ability to use Blue Dragon. He later regains his Shadow after being more inspired not to give up and after a fight from what was left of Nene's power gains the Corporeal attack to give Blue Dragon an actual body and temporarily changing the envrionment into a volcanic region. After jumping on Blue Dragon, going up into the sky, and doing three strikes, Blue Dragon imitates by performing two fire infused slashes to the enemy that creates trenches and fires a fireball to create a great explosion. In Blue Dragon Plus and Awakened Shadow, Shu and his friends makes use of other Shadows sealed within prisims for different attacks rather than having their shadow have another class assigned to them. His Corporeal attack is also slightly different in both games. In the first episode of the anime during the Gran Kingdom invasion of Talta Village, Shu wanted to save everyone then suddenly a mysterious power came from Shu that he had no idea that he had. When Blue Dragon first appears he gets out of control. At first Blue Dragon doesn't cooperate with Shu until their fight with Ivanov and Gustav when Shu managed to gain enough power to control him. For most of the anime, he is quite insulting towards him and constantly criticizes everything Shu does. The Blue Dragon is in fact depicted as having very violent personality, and is extremely cold, not caring about anything or anyone but himself, but as time goes on, he begins to become concerned when Shu is hurt.

His Jewelpet partner is Nephrite. Nephrite is Akira's Jewelpet Partner, a brown and white Pembroke Welsh Corgi who symbolizes teamwork and leading. He wears a blue checked flat cap and a green jewel necklace shaped like a diamond. He first appeared in Episode 16 along with Akira and sometimes seen with his human partner. He is mischievous, funky, likes soul music and dance in a cheerful way. His speech always ends with "Keropa!", meaning "Get up!" in English. He appears again in Jewelpet Twinkle as one of the three Jewelpets that grew in huge sizes due to Sara's Magic. In Jewelpet Sunshine, he is in 3rd Grade Rose Section. His birthday is on February 1 and his name is based on the Mineral Nephrite.

Kluke: Shu.

Garnet: Once we get to the village, I'm gonna wear the most expensive dress.

Beautifly: I don't know about that.

Kluke is very different in the anime than she is in the game. She still grew up in Talta, only this time with Shu and three other boys. Though fiesty and constantly hitting Shu, she really does care for her friends despite her outbursts. She is the last to obtain her Shadow (episode 14) and even then, she expresses concern about feeling "useless". Just like in the game, however, she did lose her parents prior the episode one, but it's never revealed how they died. When she was younger, she had Shu to comfort her and vice versa, since he too lost his parents to an unknown catastrophe. In contrast to the game, Kluke is a gifted mechanic, able to operate and fix any machines she comes across. She also has a slight obsession with machines. Whether this likeness for machines was brought on by a former parent's career choice or job is unknown. But Kluke's tinkering has come in handy for the gang many times on their quest. Kluke is dressed in the same attire only a different color palette. Also, her physical features have been altered just slightly. Her hair is auburn brown, a lighter shade than her game counterpart, a slightly paler skin complexion, and green eyes. Her dress is a light pink, the bow is yellow rather magenta, and her boots are white with a yellow overhang. Her personality was altered greatly come anime. She became fiesty, energetic, and somewhat of a tomboy, and to an extent, a tsundere. She started out in the series carrying around a gun that shot pink fists and rode a motorscooter, both of which weren't present in the game. She seems to know nothing about medicine or healing in general in contrast to the game. Kluke has a bad habit of hurting Shu and Marumaro physically, and she also has somewhat of a competition with Bouquet as they both like Shu. Kluke is extremely jealous of Bouquet's relationship with Shu, but she'd never admit this (more emphasis on her tsundere personality). However, despite most of her flaws, she generally is a caring person shown immediately in episode 2 where she hugs Shu after he bails out of the house after arguing with Zola. Kluke's Shadow is the fire bird, Phoenix. In the game, Phoenix is not known to talk, like every other Shadow. However, she does have a talent for the Black Magic class, elements and shadow magic. In the anime, Phoenix is capable of speaking and is very motherly and supportive to Kluke and the others. Phoenix is capable of using barrier magic (Feather Protect) and teleportation and possess no skills over any elements. She is not a combat Shadow as shown in the game, but rather a supportive one instead.

Her Jewelpet partner is Garnet. G arnet's appearance resembles a Persian cat. Her fur is pink with a white chest fluff and two furry points sticking out at the edge of her ears. Her eyes are all made of Garnets and wears a red ribbon on her head and a pink Jewel Necklace on her neck. Garnet's jewel charm is octagon shaped and is colored pink. It is decorated with four teardrop shaped garnets in the center, arranged into a clover and 4 round garnets surrounding it. It has white gold lining as well. It was located between Kluke's chest. Garnet is described as a prideful but a very hardworking character. Thought sometimes boasting about her beautiful coat. Her Jewel Power is Love. In the anime, Garnet is very girly in terms of personality: sassy, tough, likes the colour pink and cute stuff and sometimes hates really bad men. This personality is somewhat toned down in Jewelpet Twinkle but brought back when Sunshine aired, thought also known to be stylish and bold. this personalty was carried over to the next series: Kira Deco. Unlike her personality in Sunshine, Garnet is more described as a rich person and sometimes assisted by people. In happiness, she is more of a hardworker. Other than her magic skills, Garnet demonstrate good special skills regarding fashion, knowing which clothing is good for the wearer or choosing a good dress. Sometimes this overwhelms her overall personality. As shown in Sunshine, Garnet also has a good knowledge in sewing her own clothes and works for the Strawberry Cafe on her part time job. Garnet's magic skills were in the "Glass Class" ranking, on which her magic can have a success rate of 50%. She herself earned the Crystal Class in the later episodes in the first series. She can also wield a miniaturized version of the Jewel Stick for her magic or with Ruby and Sapphie, to summon other Jewelpets from Jewel Land. Garnet also possesses a Jewel Pod as well. In Kira Deco, its decorated with lots of jewels which matches her personality. But she also uses it to cast her magic spells. She says, ''Puri Puri Prism Jewerhythm! Garnet Jewel Flash''.

Marumaro: Maybe the village is full of cute girls-maro.

Kluke and Bonquet: MAROMARU!

Marumaro: What?! I'm kidding-maro!

Marumaro is a character from the Devee Clan, a race of creatures that wear pots for hats. He has a tendency to say "Maro" at the end of every sentence, execpt from in the game, where he says maro instead of I or Me. In the anime, Marumaro is obsessed with girls (he also acts like a pervert in the original version) and his actions often end up angering Kluke and Bouquet. Most of this he inherited from his father. He first appears when the village he was staying at was attacked by a Gran Kingdom fleet led by Ivanov and Gustav. When Shu, Jiro, Kluke, and Zola appear in the village and try to view what had happened from the memories of a damaged Mecha Robo, Marumaro attacked with his shadow, Saber Tiger. When it came to Kluke, he ended up pinching her boobs and commenting that she doesn't have much. When Kluke lunges herself toward him, he jumps and lifts her skirt grossing out Shu and Jiro. Marumaro comments about Kluke's white panties and asks if she has any better ones. Kluke ends up throwng rocks at Marumaro which he dodges before being grabbed by Killer Bat. Upon breaking free, Marumaro made off with their stuff. In order to bait Marumaro, they ended up using Kluke's panties which actually work as Zola and Killer Bat grab him. Still blaming them for destroying the city, Marumaro is told that they weren't the ones responsible. When Marumaro does find the ones responsible, he attacks. Things weren't looking good for Marumaro when Ivanov and Gustav were too much for him and Saber Tiger. The others catch up and Jiro and Zola unleash their shadows. Ivanov and Gustav withdraw from the fight when they got the captive villagers on board. He joins up with Shu and Co. yet managing to lift Kluke's skirt again. During the course of the adventure, he and Saber Tiger gain a rival in speed power in Gilliam of the Independent Flying Squadron. They clashed many times. On one occasion, Marumaro got separated from the others outside of Coreed and ended up using Saber Tiger to get him around when he got exhausted. They managed to find an inn and Marumaro was allowed to stay there for the night by it's innkeeper (who unbeknownst to Marumaro was a Shadow Wielder in Gran Kingdom's army who deserted Gran Kingdom). After being given a shower by Saber Tiger, Marumaro is attracted to the smell of the kitchen and runs out of the room with Saber Tiger running after him to re-towel him (his towel fell off when he ran out of the room). They end up outside of the kitchen where they peek at a pink-haired girl preparing a meal and Saber Tiger suspecting her to the wife of the innkeeper (in truth, she was his shadow). Saber Tiger pulled him away before he can do anything to her and told him to get dressed. When dinner was served, the innkeeper secretly put poison in the food and awaited for Marumaro to collapse. When it did happen, he and his shadow emerged only to be caught by surprise by Marumaro and Saber Tiger after flashing back to their desertion. After stating that his nose detected the poison, Marumaro and even Saber Tiger told the innkeeper and his shadow that they aren't from Gran Kingdom. When a Gran Kingdom captain and his troops arrived at the inn, Marumaro posed as the chef when the Gran Kingdom Captain saw the food. At the point where the innkeeper's shadow blew the innkeeper's cover (she didn't like how the Wanted posters depicted her), Marumaro and Saber Tiger had to defend them and were able to send the Gran Kingdom Captain and his troops running. Marumaro and Saber Tiger reunited with Shu and the others and Marumaro ended up jumping onto Bouquet's boobs. When Marumaro and Saber Tiger wanted to get stronger by following the clues on his part of the Extra Seven, they decide to return to Lago Village. When it came to the instructions on the Extra Seven, they end up trying various things ranging from dropping the Devees' guardian statues onto the other Devees and Marumaro going on a panty-viewing activity in a nearby village. Zola managed to figure it out and had the others drive Marumaro and Saber Tiger to the ruins where they go through various obstacles which they complete gaining a new power for Saber Tiger.

Bonquet: Honestly, I wish you weren't a pervert!

Noctowl: Me, too!

Bouquet has a round face with a light-tan complexion, small round lavender eyes, mid-back gray/black hair that's pulled up into high pigtails on the sides of her head. She has two long strands of hair that usually fall in front of her eyes. In season 1, she wears a light blue, short dress which is covered up by her white apron; around her neck is a thick blue collar. The dress seems to come as "tight" and makes Bouquet's chest stand out. This also shows she has large breasts (despite her young age). She wears thigh-high skin tight socks and blue flats with a lavender fold. Around her forearms are blue "sweat bands" that start near the elbow and end at the wrist. Bouquet has the power to turn herself invisible, but (in the uncut) must strip to become invisible to the naked eye. In the dub, all she does is untie her apron and she disappears with "sparkles" covering her body. She also has the power to summon her Shadow and transform into anything she sees. Later in the series she also gets the power to copy an enemie's attack.

Her Pokemon partner Noctowl, the Owl Pokemon. Noctowl bears similarity to an owl with brown plumage and has a darker brown triangle pattern of feathers running down its chest. Its wings and wedge-shaped tail are dark brown, while the underside of its wings is light brown. It has bushy, cream-colored feather 'horns' that look similar to a trident or eyebrows. The ring pattern around its eyes and its talons are cream colored, and Noctowl's beak and talons are light pink. Additionally, Noctowl's irises are red. As shown in the the anime, Noctowl can grow a small beard in its elderly stages. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon. It has exceptional hearing and eyesight, can fly silently, and can turn its heads at a 180° angle to increase its intellect.

Jiro: Well, that's Marumaro. He never changes.

In the anime, both of his parents and his sister are dead. His village was burnt down when he was younger and he ran into Zola, where he learnt to summon his Shadow. Jiro has a hard time controlling his emotions in contrast to the game counterpart of himself. He's usually cold against the others, and the only one he seems to like is Zola. In the anime, he has dark-blue eyes, grey-brown longer hair and a pale compexion. Basically, he wears the same outfit as he does in the anime, only the shirt and pant colors are swapped. In the anime, he grew up in the village of Mafe, which was burnt down by Grand Kingdom. Jiro lost his parents and sister in the burning of the village and throughout the first season (until episode 32), was bent on killing Nene for revenge. He's usually cruel to the others (particularly Shu) but cooperates when necessary. He first met Zola after retreating from his destroyed village. Shown off-screen, Jiro was able to summon his Shadow, Minotaur. Jiro's Shadow is the Minotaur, from Greek mythology. Minotaur is (like all Shadows) blue in the game with frail arms and red eyes. In his Corporeal form, his physical appearence strengthens and he's able to summon lighting from the sky to attack enemies. In the anime, Minotaur seems to be more muscular and experiences in physical attacks such as punching. Unlike the game, his complexion is a tone of bluish-green and he has yellow eyes rather red. He is usually categorized as the wise-guy, always cracking jokes at the enemy or throwing in sarcastic comments against his enemies (Cynthia). Though sarcastic, Minotaur is serious when needs to be and usually chides Jiro for using too much energy in battle. In the anime, Jiro acts completely different and tends to let emotions get the best of him (until episode 31). He is unusually cold towards Shu and (usually) his other team mates besides Zola. After episode 31, he doesn't seem as cruel towards others, but still lacks trust towards other people. At the start of the anime, he believed power was the only way to prevail over enemies. When he was young his parents died ,so he promised to himself that he will be stronger than he is that time.

Shu: How long is it?

Zola: It's only 6 miles away.

Everyone: 6 miles?! We're gonna walk for a while!

_With Twilight..._

Twilight and the others were in the village.

Twilight: Okay, everyone. Let's look for the Ranger of Wind.

Everyone: Right.

Female Villager: It's them!

Everyone: Huh?

Male Villager: It's the Pokemon Rangers!

Children: Awesome!

Rarity: I guess everyone had heard about us. _ Perfect! _Okay, Everyone. If you want to see us, please make a straight line.

Female Villager #2: I can't believe your here in our little village.

Male Villager #2: It's truely _splendid!_

Twilight: Okay, okay. We're here. You all don't have to be so formal to us.

Male Villager #3: But, your legendary.

Female Villager #3: And we need your help. We had heard rumors that Nene had joined King Gorge.

The team were shocked about this.

Sango: Who's Nene-nya?

Male Villager #4: He's the leader of the Land Shark, an evil organization.

Female Villager #4: He's an Shadow Wielder.

Rarity: A Shadow Wielder?

Purugly: What's a Shadow Wielder?

Male Villager #5: A Shadow Wielder is a person who can wield their shadows. Their shadows get turns into terrifying beasts.

Female Villager #5: Some use their Shadows for good. Others use it for evil.

Pikachu: Don't worry! We'll defeat Nene in no time!

Male Villager #2: Thank you! I know you can do it.

_With Kluke..._

The gang finally made it to the village.

Shu: (panting) Finally. We made it.

Kluke: (panting) That was the longest trip we ever had.

Garnet: What's going on over there?

Everyone looked and sees Twilight's gang.

Marumaro: WOW! This village _has _cute girls-maro! (runs to Twilight's group)

_With Twilight..._

Rarity: Look! A pervert. Of course.

Twilight: You can tell?

Rarity: Of _course, _darling! There _has _to be someone like...whatever he is. _But, _I DO have a solution! (uses her magic to turn everyone's skirt into pants)

Everyone: Pants?!

Rarity: That's right! Pants! It's the only solution!

Marumaro: (stops) Ahh...that's not fair-maro!

Rarity: Too bad!

Kluke: We're so sorry. Marumaro always do this.

AppleJack: That's okay, little missy. _ And _that thing has a name?!

Marumaro: That's right-maro! I just love cute girls-maro!

Rarity: Well, boys do like cute girls.

Marumaro: Exactly-maro!

Bouquet: Anyway, I'm Bouquet. This is my partner, Noctowl.

Noctowl: Nice to meet you.

Twilight: Noctowl. (takes out Pokedex and points it towards Noctowl)

Pokedex: Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon. The evolved form of Hoothoot. This highly intelligent Pokémon often twists its head 180 degrees when it is thinking. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon.

Hoothoot: Noctowl is my evolution form.

Zola: I am Zola. This is my partner, Zubat.

Rarity: (gasp) A bat!

AppleJack: Rarity, it's a Pokemon! Calm down!

Rarity: Oh! Sorry about that. I just hate bats.

AppleJack: Let me do this! (takes out Pokedex and points it towards Zubat)

Pokedex: Zubat, blind Pokémon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight.

Zubat: It's true that I hate the daylight. But, I get used to it.

AppleJack:_ Okay_... who are you with the crazy hair?!

Shu: Who are you calling 'crazy hair'?! I'm Shu!

Nephrite: Nice to meet you-geropa!

Ruby: Nephrite! Garnet!

Garnet: Ruby! I so glad your here!

Sango: Of course-nya!

Nephrite: Sango! Luna! Jasper! Long time, no see-geropa!

Kluke: You know them?

Garnet: They also comes from Jewelland!

Nephrite: So, we already know them-geropa!

Kluke: I'm Kluke. This is Beautifly, my Pokemon.

Beautifly: Hello.

Rarity: Your Beautifly is _ very _beautiful!

Kluke: Thank you.

Rarity: No problem! (takes out Pokedex and points it towards Beautifly)

Pokedex: Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon. Beautifly have long, thin noses which can extend to suck the pollen out of flowers.

Fluttershy: It's so cute!

Beautifly: Thank you.

Fluttershy: No problem.

Twilight: Anyway, we heard that a guy named Nene is working together with King Gorge. Do you know about Nene or King Gorge?

Zola: We don't know much about King Gorge. But, we _ do _know about Nene._  
_

Hoothoot: That's perfect! Tell us everything about Nene!

Zola explains everything about Nene. While,...

_With Nene..._

In a massive shark-shaped ship with the Land Shark logo (which looks like a pointed target), there was Nene (main antagonist of Blue Dragon). Nene is an Ancient who seeks to conquer the world. He does this by establishing Gran Kingdom. Deathroy tends to ride on his left shoulder. Nene's Shadow is Chimera. In the video game, it was originally a red counterpart of Blue Dragon. After absorbing the Light Sphere's of Shu, Kluke, Jiro, and Marumaro, it ends up becoming a Chimera. Nene has been capturing children to power his artificial shadow machine. He was the one who gave General Logi some artificial Shadow Wielders to form his Independent Flying Squadron. He overwhelmed Shu and Co. at first until Kluke manifested her Phoenix shadow and got them out of there as Nene's air fortress (referred to as the Galleon) took off. Nene had used his Galleon to rip out cities from the ground. When it came to the Hippopotamus ruins, he ended up fighting Shu, Jiro, Kluke, Marumaro, and Zola while Bouquet was completing her testing. Nene retreated to the Galleon to drop the Hippopotamus Ruins on Coreed. Luckily, Bouquet managed to complete her test and the Ruins were redirected away from Coreed. It is later revealed by Zola that he is a descendant of one of the Soldiers of Light. As Nene unleashed his Black Shadow army upon Coreed, Shu and Co. rode Griff birds to it while Conrad and his army fight the Black Shadowarmy. By the next encounter on board the Galleon, Shu and the others fought Nene again. During battle, Nene merged with his shadow and Deathroy. He was finally destroyed by Shu and Blue Dragon with the attack powerful enough to cause Nene's Galleon to crash to the ground. With Nene destroyed, most of Gran Kingdom's forces were reported to either be fleeing or even deserting.

Nene: Well, King Gorge. Everything is all set.

King Gorge: Perfect! I'll be senting people over to help you find the Wind Airhorn.

Nene: Right! What does the Wind Airhorn looks like?

King Gorge: It looks like this! (shows picture of the Wind Airhorn. It was a mix of white and light blue with little blue lines that represent the wind. It also have little white wings on the side right).

King Gorge: You need to look carefully. It can transformed into any type of animal. Got it?

Nene: Got it!

King Gorge: Also, I'm bringing people over to you to help you find the Wind Airhorn. Bye.

Nene: Bye. Those heroes won't stand a chance against me.

There was a portal that had appeared behind him. He turns around.

Nene: They're here!

First, Ganondorf, a.k.a. the Great King of Evil or the Dark Lord, (primary antagonist of Legend of Zelda) comes out of the portal. Ganondorf was born a member of the Gerudo; as the only male member to be born in a hundred years, Ganondorf is made either the King of the Gerudo or the Guardian of the Desert, depending on the game. Gifted with powerful magic, Ganondorf often seeks the omniscient Triforce to grant his wish of conquering the entire world. He frequently wields the Triforce of Power, and stages coups against the Royal Family of Hyrule to take the Hyrulean Throne by force. In the English-localized game manual of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, his full name is stated to be Ganondorf Dragmire, and his alias before his incursion into the Sacred Realm is stated to have been Mandrag Ganon, meaning "Ganon of the Enchanted Thieves." The Triforce of Power that Ganondorf often holds grants him near-immortality; the only weapons that can truly defeat him are the Master Sword, Silver Arrows, and Light Arrows. In addition to granting him power, the Triforce of Power allows Ganondorf to transform into his more powerful beast form, Ganon, reminiscent of a pig or hog. During events of the ending of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the timeline of The Legend of Zelda series is severed into three separate timelines. Thus the Ganondorf from Ocarina of Time has three different future incarnations, each eventually meeting their end at the hands of different Links, leaving uncertain futures for each Ganondorf. In addition to the character from Ocarina of Time and his three parallel future selves, Ganondorf or his monstrous Ganon form appear several more times throughout the series. It is not confirmed which if any of these incarnations are connected to the previous being, and the Ganondorf in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures is given a different backstory, leading to the idea that there may be multiple Ganondorfs, much like many other characters in the Legend of Zelda series who have multiple incarnations. Ganondorf is commonly portrayed as the incarnation of pure evil, greed, and power. He is ruthless, cold, and calculating. He is also shown to have an ego, believing that only he is worthy to rule the kingdom and showing an arrogant sense of entitlement. One of Ganondorf's most defining traits is his unquenchable lust for power. Many of his actions are driven by his unending hunger to increase his dominion over the world. In Ocarina of Time, even after having taken control of Hyrule and possessing the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf is still unsatisfied and continues to seek the other pieces of the Triforce. Ganondorf is also a skilled strategist, as he is implied to have manipulated Link and Zelda into opening the Door of Time for him, and he also deliberately allows Link to purify the temples he has captured knowing that this will draw Zelda out into the open. Despite his negative qualities, it has been hinted that the Ganondorf originally seen in Ocarina of Time sought to conquer Hyrule to make life better for his people, the Gerudo, as they lived a life full of suffering due to living in the desert. Although in Ocarina of Time when he does conquer the kingdom of Hyrule he never attempts to aid them, suggesting his desire for Hyrule was born out of jealousy rather than a desire to help the Gerudo. Interestingly, he seems to follow a code of honor; in Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf is amused and almost impressed when a young, helpless Link drew his weapons at him. Effortlessly knocking Link away, Ganondorf let the boy live despite his defiance, acknowledging some respect for his courage. When he knocks Link down, he will wait for Link to get up before continuing a fight. In addition, when he realizes that Zelda keeps attacking him with the Light Arrows while he fights Link in The Wind Waker, he swiftly approaches Zelda, and when he could easily cut her down, he instead puts away his sword and backhands her. He also claims at one point that he will not kill Link, and merely seeks to claim the Triforce of Courage from him. Like that of Link, Ganondorf's personality undergoes subtle changes throughout the games. In Ocarina of Time he is wise-cracking and sarcastic, calling Link "kid" even when he reaches adulthood, calling Link's weapons "toys", saying to him "I like you, kid" before blasting him with magic, but is ultimately serious when need be. In The Wind Waker, he seems to have matured a lot more with age. He is portrayed as a tragic villain, being altogether more solemn and less prone to wisecracks. In Twilight Princess he is similar to his persona and his portrayal in The Wind Waker but appears to be more emotionally stable, although his hatred does drive him towards almost insane extremes, and he appears to have some of his usual cockiness from Ocarina of Time. It is also implied that Ganondorf is emotionally unstable near the end of The Wind Waker, as he laughs maniacally when Hyrule is about to be flooded, and knowing that his plans that have taken centuries of trial and error have finally come to a dramatic end, he shows a more tragic side that seems to contrast his attitude in Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, making Wind Waker the first game to truly delve deeper in to Ganondorf's personality, which has changed significantly in his old age. Ganondorf is one of the most powerful characters in the series, mostly due to his frequent possession of the Triforce of Power. Even without it, his magical powers are still extremely potent. In Ocarina of Time he possessed some magical abilities before obtaining the Triforce, shown when he blasts Link with dark magic and plagues the Great Deku Tree, Dodongo's Cavern, and Lord Jabu-Jabu with monsters, as well as sealing the Dodongo's Cavern with a boulder. After acquiring the Triforce of Power, he was also able to create countless monsters, break the seal on Kakariko Well releasing Bongo Bongo, resurrect the feared dragon Volvagia, freeze several Zoras in Red Ice, fly, imprison and warp away Princess Zelda, open up a portal to another dimension, and conquer Hyrule. He also has the power to transform into a boar demon known as Ganon as well as create a copy of himself called Phantom Ganon. In addition, he has enough strength to cause an entire portion of his throne room's floor to collapse with a single punch, should it not be connected to the room below. He was also implied to have gained immortality from his possession of the Triforce of Power. He was also skilled in playing the pipe organ, as evidenced by his playing a song on it to lure Link up to the top of his castle. In The Wind Waker, Ganondorf was shown to be powerful enough to take a blast from Valoo and survive after his full power had returned to him. In addition, even without his full power backing him when it was sealed within the Master Sword, he was still shown as being capable of generating an Endless Night and a barrier around Hyrule Castle. In Twilight Princess, Ganondorf's power is enhanced when he draws strength from the hatred of the banished Twili people. He is also implied to wield the Triforce of Power, and may gain some abilities from his connection to Zant. The powers he displays are never definitively attributed to any one of these sources, though he gains many abilities which have the same visual effect seen when other beings use Twilight-based powers. These include the use of Twilight Portals, turning into Twilight in order to possess another person, and existing as a fiery entity in the shape of his own face. He is also able to survive an attack from Midna while she is using the Fused Shadow, and even destroys part of the powerful artifact afterwards. He was also capable of destroying one of the Ancient Sages, who were implied to be disembodied spirits, with his bare hands, shortly after surviving his execution and shattering the chains binding him to a pillar. Ganondorf can survive attacks that would kill another being, such as his 'execution' at the hands of the Sages before the events of Twilight Princess, and his defeat at the end of some games in which he is not actually slain. The exact limits of his powers are unknown. He is also very skilled with swords, as shown in The Wind Waker and Twilight Princess. Both Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess strongly imply that his surviving lethal attacks was attributed to the Triforce of Power.

Ganondorf: You must be Nene. I'm Ganondorf, the holder of the Triforce of Power.

Nene: What's a Triforce?

Ganondorf: I'm glad you asked. A Triforce is the most sacred treasure of all of Hyrule, where I come from. There are 3 triangles that forms the Triforce; The Triforce of Courage (Link), the Triforce of Wisdom (Zelda), and the Triforce of Power, which I have.

Nene: Anyway, welcome to the Land Shark. With your help, we can't possibly fail.

Ganondorf: Right.

Than, Bellum (primary antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass) appears. Bellum is an evil being that drains other beings of their life energy, and has plagued the World of the Ocean King for unknown periods of time. Bellum's motives are never touched upon; his singular agenda seems to be the continued draining of life force, and the perpetuity of destruction and strife. Interestingly, Bellum was known as "Grande Octo" during early development, as he was originally planned to be a large Octorok.

Ganondorf: I also brought other villains from my world to help you.

Nene: (nods his head in amazement)

Yuga (central antagonist in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) appears. He is the equivalent to Ganondorf in Hyrule's sister world Lorule. He works for Princess Hilda until the end of the game, where he fuses with Ganon and betrays her, intending to take over the universe. Yuga worked as a high-ranking advisor to Princess Hilda for many years, alongside Ravio, Link's counterpart in Lorule. As Hilda was struggling to prevent the destruction of her dying kingdom, she eventually discovered that Lorule needs a Triforce to sustain itself. Indeed, in the beginning of time, the Loruleans destroyed their own Triforce to stops the wars for its control that almost destroyed their world. Yuga eventually ventured into the Lorulean Sacred Realm and discovered the existence of Hyrule, the Hylian's Triforce pieces, and the exploits of Ganon. He and Hilda then decided to steal the Triforce of Hyrule in order to bring Lorule back to glory, but Ravio disapproved of their plan and left them. Yuga then heads to Hyrule and sets into motion the conflicts between both worlds. Yuga is a highly powerful wizard, whose power comes from a paintbrush-like staff that emits rainbow coloured paint-like energy. His signature ability is to to turn people, himself included, into two-dimensional paintings. However, anyone turned into a painting becomes unable to move, while this allows him to merge with the walls and "live" in there just like in the real world. He is also able to teleport, to raise impenetrable barriers, to travel between dimensions, to create replicas of himself, to call forth his servants and to cast a wide variety of attack spells. After merging with Ganon, their power increases dramatically giving them both Ganon's incredible Dark Power and Yuga's signature abilities. Yuga's staff turns into Ganon's iconic trident and he gains even more dangerous attack spells. Their power increases even more after stealing the Triforce of Wisdom, but fortunatelly this is still not enough to defeat Link.

Yuga: My, my. Look at this beautiful ship. I'll turn it into a work of art.

Nene: You're Yuga, right?

Yuga: That's right! I can turn, including myself, into a two-dimensional painting.

Princess Hilda: Yuga!

Yuga: Oh no. Not her.

Nene: Who's her?

Yuga: The one over there.

He points at Princess Hilda (secondary antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds). However, she is betrayed by her advisor, Yuga, during the final battle.

Princess Hilda: I thought we were going to look for the Triforce!

Yuga: We are! Calm down!

Nene: Princess Hilda?

Ganondorf: Both she and Yuga are from Lorule, an opposite world from Hyrule.

Nene: Okay. Who's next?

Majora (main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask), appears. . It is a demonic being, he was responsable for possessing Skull Kid and plots to destroy Termina, but he was obliterated and killed by Oni-Link, the Fierce Deity (Fierce God) in japanese and was sealed into his inanimate normal mask and was given by The Happy Mask Salesman for good. Majora inhabits a cursed mask that was used by an ancient tribe in it's rituals. It's intent is to destroy the town of Termina by bringing down the Moon on top of the city. For the majority of the game, the mask is worn by the Skull Kid on the Clock Tower, drawing the Moon to Termina. Although the Skull Kid was unaware, Majora's Mask gradually began to take complete control of his mind, turning his harmless pranks on people to acts with malicious intents. Before the game's events, Skull Kid used the power of the mask to prank and curse others around him, such as Kafei.

Nene: What is that?! A mask?!

Ganondorf: This is no ordinary mask. This is the Majora's Mask. With this, it has magical powers beyond your experience.

Nene: Really?

Ganondorf: Yes. It can be dangerous _if _you tried to wear it. Because you will be controlled by it's powers.

Nene: Amazing!

Dark Link (doublganger of Link that appears as an enemy in many The Legend of Zelda games), appears. The various battles with Dark Link are often thought of as the hero Link overcoming the darkness within is the second most recurring villain aside from Ganondorf /Ganon. Dark Link appears in Ocarina of Time as a mini-boss in the Water Temple, as he was sent their by Ganondorf. Here he copies Link's attacks move-for-move. He also makes a small cameo in Twilight Princess in a flashback, where Dark Link is used to represent evil beings named the Dark Interlopers. It is unsure if they seperate entities or the same being. Dark Link appears after Link manages to get to the end of the Take 'Em All On game in Castle Town. He attacks using a copy of Link's sword, bombs, and Bow & Arrow. After braving the Palace of the Four Sword and destroying the four enteties guarding it, Link faces off against four Dar Links which each where a different coloured tunic: Green, Orange, Blue, and Purple. After they are defeated, the curse on the four sword is broken. Four Dark Links are created by Veran in the final battle against her, these Dark Links do not attack and die in one hit, though they are dangerous obstacles they move opposite of Link.

Ganondorf: This is Dark Link, the doublganger of Link.

Nene: This is impressive.

Ganondorf: Indeed.

Delthi appears. Dethl is an immensely powerful Nightmare-Demon, who passes from slumber to slumber to seize control of them, and serves as the main villain and final boss of the Legend of Zelda game Link's Awakening. It must be noted that the villain is sometimes refered to as The Nightmares, in which cases Dethl is the name given to his final form. Given that the final form is considered the real one, it has little impact. Dethl is a power hungry, self-centered being that wishes to rule the oniric worlds. He is also very violent, as demonstrated when he attacks whenever he has the chance to do any pain to anyone or anything. His ruthlessness gives him an edge in battle making him harder to hit than most Zelda bosses. Being a literal living nightmare, Dethl can invade the dreams of anyone and manipulate them as he pleases. He can enter anyone's sleeping mind and make them have nightmares until he has complete control over the dreams he has invaded. Hiss dominion lasts as long as the dreams he invades, so he preserves it by preventing his victims from awakening. Dethl can spawn other Nightmares under his command and uses them to swarm his victim's dreams. The more control he gains on a defined oniric world, the mightier he becomes and considering the final battle, he has access to his enemies' and victims' fears and memories and draws power from it. The fact that he sometimes refers to himself as "we" could imply that he is made of many nightmares forming a hive-mind of sorts. However, it seems more likely that he refered to himself and to the nightmares he spawned. Dethl is a shapeless black form with shinning yellow eyes who can assume any aspect he wants. When he transforms into something or someone, he gains their powers and skills. His main form is just a gigantic eye that has two swinging arm-like structures.

Delthi: I'm the last one here!

Nene: Alright, everyone! Since we're all here, you will help me find the Wind Airhorn.

Ganondorf: We can't possibly fail.

Everyone: Yeah!

_With Zola..._

After they take a break, the gang were walking through the forest for their next location.

Pinkie Pie: I'm bored!

Sango: I want sweets-nya!

Sandile: Tasty sweets!

Rainbow Dash: Me, too! Where is the next location?!

Shuckle: Don't tell us is far from here!

Zola: Yeah!

Rainbow Dash: Oh...come on!


	6. Chapter 6: The Hair Loss Beam

Anime All-Star

Chapter 6: Deltora Quest

_At the Ship..._

Kluke: Let me guess this straight; You're ponies?

The Mane 6: Yes!

Garnet: Why didn't you tell us before?

Rainbow Dash: Because you think we're crazy!

Shuckle: Yeah!


	7. Softon, the Babylon Warrior, appears

Anime All-Star

Chapter 7: Fighting Foodons

_At the Ship..._


End file.
